A New World
by skelanimaldiego
Summary: Ratcliffe got a bit more than he could handle, from his teen wife. Emotions run hot, their bodies run hotter.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Terra Warren was a beautiful young girl. She had recently had her debut into society, and had quickly become a very popular young woman. She didn't care though. She wanted something more, much more. She was average height, five foot five. With long red hair that curled at the end. It was also thick. She had pale skin and pale green eyes.

It was a beautiful sunny day when she'd received the horrible news. She'd been in the library reading, when her father had entered and told her that he'd found her a husband. She'd been a little stunned at how quickly it had happened. He told her that there would be a ball this weekend at a mutual friends house, where she would then meet her future husband.

She didn't really know what to think at first, but on several outings into town, she'd heard whispers. Things such as, "look at how small she is, he'll suffocate her," or "poor thing, having to marry him of all people." She was actually starting to get quite frightened. She tried her best to ignore the whispers and her own thoughts, but for some reason they all just got louder.

The day of the ball finally came and she was terrified. She sat at her vanity looking at herself in the mirror as her maid Felicity brushed her hair. "Felicity... what do you know of my... future husband." The young woman jumped and said "not much, my lady." Terra bit her lip, "that's what I was afraid of." Felicity frowned and said "I'm sure he's a nice man."

"After what I have heard I don't think so," said Terra lowering her head. Felicity patted her shoulder, "don't you think on it, ma'am." Terra sighed. The door opened and Terra's father stood in the door way. He smiled at her and said "today's a big day, sweet pea. How do you feel?" "Like I'm going to be sick," she said turning from him. Her father chuckled, "it's just nerves, my sweet." Terra stood and went to Felicity who had a dress prepared for her. She put it on and sighed as Felicity finished getting her ready, linen cap and all. Terra sighed.

Benjamin Warren looked at his daughter, she was shaking like a leaf. He sighed and scratched at his head, "you'll be happy with the Governor darling, I promise." Terra glared at her father and said "don't tell me how I'll feel. You haven't heard the awful things I've been hearing about him." Benjamin sighed, "they're just whispers from the mouths of jealous women. Trust me, sweet pea." Terra looked at her father and groaned, it was going to be a long night.

"Come, dear," he said offering his arm. Terra gave her arm to her father and they walked outside of the house and into a carriage. The ride was quiet. Terra ignored anything he said. She just glanced out the window, hoping and praying the carriage would break down or this would be a horrible horrible nightmare. Sadly, they pulled up to the house.

She stepped out and walked inside on the arm of her father. "Go talk with your little friends, sweet pea," he said kissing her head. Terra looked around and saw Jessica and Alicia standing watching people dance. She walked over to them. They smiled and waved at her. She stood beside them, "ladies," she said. They giggled and curtsied to her. The three of them stood watching the people dance.

Jessica looked at her, "do you see him?" Terra shook her head, "I've never met _him,_ I don't know what he looks like," she said. Alicia looked around and said "I don't see him." Terra shook her head, "you two are incorrigible." Jessica smiled, "but you love us anyway." Terra rolled her eyes, "for some reason, yes I do."

Alicia looked around and paused seeing a man dressed in maroon talking with Terra's father. She tilted her head and watched as he turned and stared at Terra. "I think I found him," said Alicia. The girls turned and followed Alicia's gaze. Terra saw him and looked away. She hadn't looked long enough to see what he actually looked like, but he wasn't a small man. Alicia and Jessica looked at their friend and hugged her, "we love you," they said in unison.

Terra shook her head, "I'm doomed." Jessica bit her lip, "at least you have us." Alicia turned then looked back at Terra, "well he's still staring at you." Terra sighed, "could it get any worse." Jessica nodded, "yes it can, he's walking this way." Terra gasped and turned to run. "No no," said Alicia taking her hand, "we're here with you, it's alright."

"Miss Warren," said a deep voice. Terra's hair stood on end. She turned and said "yes?" The man gave a wicked smile, "do you know who I am?" Terra slowly nodded, Jessica and Alicia standing behind her. Terra looked up at his face and said "your to be my husband." He nodded, "I am. My name is Governor John Ratcliffe," he said, "I know you've heard of me." She nodded, "I've heard lots of things about you, sir." _And none of them good,_ she thought silently. He looked at her and then at her friends.

They stood behind her, as if to protect her. He looked down at her and said "your father and I were just discussing the marriage arrangements. I'll be stopping by your estate tomorrow to go over them with you." She nodded, she was trembling. He saw and grinned. "I hope you will honor me with a smile," he said smirking. She looked at him, fear in her eyes, "I do not smile much, my lord Governor." He grinned, "perhaps I can change that." She blinked a little stunned by his comment. He took her hand in his and kissed it, "I hope you enjoy the party," he said bowing. The girls curtsied to him, "you as well, my lord," said Terra. He turned from her and walked off, but stood where he could see her.

He smirked as he watched her head outside for air. The two protectors had stayed behind, perhaps he could have a little alone time with her. He got a shiver up his spine, he had a feeling his little wife was going to be quite a handful, and he was going to enjoy breaking her.

He headed outside into the gardens and found her standing beside a wall, by a rose bush. He groaned feeling a stirring in his gut, oh the opportunity. Terra gasped and turned hearing him and then gasped once more as he walked over to her. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he said. He honestly hadn't, and seeing her turn paler than she already was had actually made him feel a little guilty.

She shook her head, "it's alright, I was just thinking." He tilted his head, "that's not something a young woman should do." "Then what should I do?" she asked cocking a brow a little annoyed at him. _I could think of several things that you should do._ He stood before her and said "what were you thinking about?" She shook her head, "it wouldn't matter to you." "Ow, your words wound me," he said clutching at his chest. She rolled her eyes, she could see right through him. He raised a brow and he glared at her and pulled her backwards and pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing, stop!" she demanded. He smirked, "just relax," he said lowering his face to hers. "Don't," she pleaded as he lowered his mouth onto hers. God, the heat she sent to him, rippled through him like a wave crashing against the shore. He pulled away from her and said "now that wasn't so bad was it?" She looked up at him, taking deep breaths. He smiled and crashed his mouth down on hers once more.

Terra placed her hands at his chest or stomach, she couldn't tell which, but she couldn't push him off of her. She shrieked as he reached a hand upward and moved it up and down the outline of one of her breasts. She turned her head from him and he moaned as he kissed her neck and licked behind her ear. "No," she cried. He groaned more from arousal then anger and said "just give me a taste of you and I'll stop." She looked up at him and he smiled, "good girl." He kissed her deeply, pushing her against the wall. He pulled away and looked down at her a smug smirk on his face, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Terra placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head, what kind of horrible man was he. She needed to tell her father. She turned from the wall, shaking. He was gone. She dashed inside and gasped seeing him with her father. Ratcliffe turned and looked at her and blinked seeing the look of pure agony on her face. He smirked, but then blinked as she ran back outside.

"Terra is an amazing young woman," said Benjamin, "you'll take good care of her, won't you?" Ratcliffe nodded, "very good care of her." Benjamin smiled, "I'm glad to hear it." Ratcliffe smiled. Benjamin looked around, "speaking of Terra where is she?" "I saw her in the gardens last," said Ratcliffe, "she was thinking she said so I left her alone." Benjamin nodded, "she's a very intelligent girl." Ratcliffe cocked a brow. "Her mother died shortly after she was born, and I never had the heart to remarry," said Benjamin," but even before I started her studies she was very intelligent."

"Let's hope she doesn't boast," said Ratcliffe. Benjamin shook his head, "she's a shy girl. She doesn't talk much." Ratcliffe looked back at Benjamin and said "she is very small." Benjamin nodded, "she always has been, but I promise she'll be able to breed sons." Ratcliffe nodded. He then paused seeing Terra walk back in. She seemed to of gained her composure. Her friends returned to her side and watched the dancers. He tilted his head, "does she dance?" Benjamin nodded, "yes, of course." "Then why is she watching?" "As I've mentioned she's shy," said Benjamin.

Ratcliffe walked over to her, "would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand. Terra looked at her father, who nodded and she hesitantly put her hand in his. He lead her to the dance floor and they began to waltz. "You dance divinely," he said almost surprised. "Thank you," she said softly. "I haven't scared you have I?" he asked with a smirk. She didn't reply. When they finished the dance, Ratcliffe let her go and watched as she scurried back to her friends.

Terra was shaking like a leaf. Alicia and Jessica walked with her into the gardens and tried to find out why she was suddenly so nervous, but she wouldn't tell them. They were very worried about their friend. When it was time to head home, Terra was more then relieved and rushed to the carriage.

When she got home, she simply collapsed onto the bed in a fit of tears. She sighed, she had a very bad feeling about her future husband. She prayed that she wasn't going to be alone with him tomorrow.

A/N: I tried to keep him Ratcliffe as in character as possible... for those of you who don't think he's in character right now, he will be much later in the story.


	2. Realization

Terra awoke the next morning, feeling very distraught. Felicity walked in and said "I've brought you, your breakfast ma'am." Terra didn't reply. Felicity looked at her, "are you not feeling well?" Terra nodded. Felicity frowned, "is it nerves? I know the Governor is supposed to be coming today." Terra sighed and pulled the covers over her head.

Felicity bit her lip, "it can't be that bad, Terra." Terra sat up and said "have you seen him before?" Felicity shook her head. Terra sighed, "be glad." She got out of bed, in her nightgown and walked to a small table. Felicity set the tray of food down and said, "here you are Miss, do you need anything else?" Terra shook her head. On Felicity's way out, Benjamin stepped into the room. He gave Felicity a smile which made her cheeks turn an light pink color.

"The Governor will be here soon," he started, "don't worry about dressing up to much." Terra tilted her head. "He's already agreed to marry you," he said, "plus I think you look much more fetching with your hair down." He walked out Felicity behind him. He smiled at her, "the same goes to you." Felicity blushed and said "thank you sir."

Terra picked at her food and then stood. She walked to a closet and pulled out a very old fashioned gown. Felicity walked back in and put on her corset and then helped her put on the robe. The dress was snug, with a square bodice. It was emerald green, with long sleeves, and flowing skirts. She put on flats and sighed.

"Chin up Miss, I'm sure today will be a wonderful day," said Felicity brushing her hair. "Leave it down, today," said Terra. Felicity nodded. Terra didn't care if she looked nice or not. She hoped he'd cry off. She stood when Felicity was done and said "I'm going to the Library." Felicity watched as her mistress departed and she sighed. She walked out the door and shut it, gasping as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Benjamin before her. She frowned and said, "she doesn't seem to pleased that he's coming today." Benjamin nodded, "I feel it too, I think she's just afraid." Felicity sighed and walked by Benjamin to continue with her duties.

"The Governor is here my lord," said a servant. Benjamin walked down the stairs and said "see him in." Ratcliffe walked into the manor and looked around, it was quite nice. "Hello Governor," said Benjamin with a smile, "Terra is in the library I'll go get her." Ratcliffe nodded, "alright." A moment later, Benjamin came back scratching his head, "she was in the library," he chuckled, "she's probably out in the gardens. She loves flowers," he said. Ratcliffe raised a brow, "I'll go look for her, it's alright."

Benjamin watched as Ratcliffe departed out the back door. He sighed, hopefully, they could come to some sort of understanding. He scratched his head and sighed once more before heading towards his study.

Terra stood by a rose bush when she heard a noise behind her and turned. Ratcliffe lifted his hands up, "don't shoot," he chuckled. She curtsied to him and then looked back at the rose bush. There was a pillar in front of it, with a vase of some other flower in it. Ratcliffe inwardly groaned, god she looked delectable. Ratcliffe looked around and saw no one. He walked closer to her and said "are you alright?" She nodded, knowing he was going to touch her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and inhaled the scent of her hair. God she smelled amazing.

Terra turned to head to look at him, and stepped out of him embrace. He blinked, "you realize soon you'll be doing more than that, don't you." She turned pink and looked away from him. He chuckled and said "come now dearest, I'm merely trying to get you prepared to what will be the norm very soon." She turned to him, "how soon?" "Your father and I were talking about two months." She blinked, "so soon?" He nodded, "I'm getting on in my years and need to create a family as soon as possible." She turned from him, thats all she was to him, was a broodmare. She went to walk away, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him.

"What is that not soon enough?" he asked a small grin on his face. She pushed at him, "let me go." "Terra," he warned. She sighed and stopped. "Good girl," he said grinning maliciously. She huffed and said "is there anything else, my lord?" Ratcliffe cupped her face and smirked "you could kiss me." "That's right, I could," she said. He furrowed his brows and pulled her tightly against his body, "your disobedience is starting to upset me, Terra." She stopped pushing against him and huffed once more.

He smirked and pulled her face up to his and kissed her on the mouth. Terra stood waiting for him to pull away, but he didn't. He deepened the kiss, pulling her against him harder. He brushed his lips over hers repeatedly and then pinned her against the pillar. She pulled away, "no don't." He looked down at her and said "my dear girl, your going to be doing this on a regular basis in a few months, so stop fighting me." She trembled and lightly sobbed.

He grazed her neck with his lips and then his tongue, loving the taste of her skin. He groaned feeling a stirring within him. He wanted to toss her to the ground, lift her skirts, and fill her with his randy cock. Alas, he could not. He could however continue to taste her neck. He lightly grazed the revealed flesh of her breasts and moaned feeling their softness under his fingertips. He pulled away and tugged at the strings of the bodice. "What are you doing!" she shrieked. "Shhhh," he said brushing his lips over hers, "relax."

She tensed up as his fingertips dipped into her slightly opened bodice and brushed against her nipples. She gasped at the contact and shut her eyes tight. Ratcliffe groaned, brushing his fingers against her breasts. He kissed the top of her head, savoring the feel of her skin against his fingertips.

Terra looked up at him and said "my lord I hear someone." He stopped and listened, he too heard footsteps. He removed his hand and quickly fixed her dress. He turned and saw a maid walking amongst the flowers. Terra stepped out in front of him and said "Felicity?" The maid turned and said "there you are!"

Terra turned pink. Ratcliffe watched as Felicity walked over, "I've been looking all over for you." "Why? What's happened?" asked Terra. "Nothings happened, but you two shouldn't be alone together," Felicity sighed and shook her head. Ratcliffe inwardly growled, "do you doubt my ability to be a gentleman?" Felicity looked at him and said "No sir I do not, but I know you are a man, and my mistress is a very pretty young woman."

Terra shook her head, "as you can see I'm fine." Ratcliffe looked down at Terra and said "we were merely discussing what would be expected of her, after the wedding." Terra looked up at him and sighed inwardly, maybe he wasn't so bad. She tilted her head and bit her lip, she'd been told she was pretty, maybe her looks just made him lose his self control.

Felicity eyed the two of them and then said "your extremely flushed to of been doing just talking." Ratcliffe glared at her. "We kissed a little," said Terra shuffling her feet, "he is to be my husband it is only natural that I get used to kissing him." Felicity looked at Ratcliffe who placed a comforting hand on one of Terra's shoulders. "I'll stand over here," said Felicity, "and you two may talk."

Felicity walked away, but stood where she could keep an eye on them. Ratcliffe looked down at her, Terra sighed and said "she's been here since I was a child, she feels like my mother I'm sure." Ratcliffe shook his head, "now, our official engagement, will be witnessed by King James and Queen Anne," he said, "I'm close personal friends with the King and he has requested permission to be there."

Terra nodded, "yes, sir." "I'll have my personal tailor sent to help you pick out a dress," he said, "I want you to look your absolute best." Terra nodded. He watched her, "are there any foods you cannot eat?" Terra bit her lip. He blinked, "is there a lot?" She nodded, "I can't eat meat. Any kind." He blinked, "why?" "It makes me horribly ill," she said, "I can eat fish, and eggs, but that's it." He frowned, "good to know, anything else?" She shook her head. He nodded, "then I will see you later." He looked up and saw Felicity, growled and then gave Terra a chaste kiss on the lips and strode off. He'd wanted to kiss her as deeply as he had been, but the damn maid.

Terra took a deep breath and then paused as a carriage pulled up. She smiled and dashed into the house, past Ratcliffe and into the arms of another man. Ratcliffe stood, stunned, what on earth? Who was this?

"Uncle Philip!" she shrieked as the man picked her up and swung her around in the air. Benjamin appeared and stood beside Ratcliffe. "Phil, she's not a child anymore, your going to hurt her, and I doubt her fiancé likes seeing your hands on her," said Benjamin walking outside. Philip turned and set her down. "Fiancé?" Terra flushed and nodded. Ratcliffe walked outside and looked Philip up and down.

Philip saw Ratcliffe and said "oh, Governor Ratcliffe," he said bowing, "I wasn't aware you were here." "I wasn't aware you were my fiancé's uncle," he said cocking a brow. Terra tilted her head, "do you know each other?" "We served the King together," said Philip, "but that was back when I was a young lad, and the Governor was a young man." Terra looked at Ratcliffe who didn't look happy about their close relationship. She bit her lip and said "I'm sorry, my lord."

Ratcliffe looked at her, "it's quite alright, my dear. I take it you haven't seen your Uncle in a long time." Terra nodded. "Mistress, you need to come inside and practice your harpsichord," said Felicity. Terra curtsied and departed. "Well, since we're all here, how about we go into my study for a drink or two," said Benjamin with a smile. Philip nodded, "sounds good, how about you Governor?" "You could stay for dinner," said Benjamin smiling, "I'm sure Terra would like it." Ratcliffe pursed his lips, "alright you've convinced me."

The men walked inside and heard the music. Ratcliffe's eyebrows rose, apparently his bride had quite a few talents. They walked into Benjamin's study and each sat in a chair. Benjamin poured them brandy and Benjamin raised his glass, "to Terra," he said with a light smile. "To Terra," said Philip clinking glasses with Benjamin. Ratcliffe raised his glass "to Terra." They drank and Benjamin poured them more.

"She's a very beautiful young woman," said Philip looking at Ratcliffe, "your very lucky." Ratcliffe nodded, "that I am." "She's very smart too," said Philip, "very good with animals. Why I remember one time there was a stallion on the estate and she was the only one that tamed him." Ratcliffe blinked. "He's in the stables now if you don't believe me," said Philip.

Ratcliffe chuckled, "I believe you. She seems to have very unique abilities." _Like being able to make me want to fall to my knees in submission to her._ Which had never happened before. Benjamin looked at Ratcliffe and said "she doesn't eat meat by the way, not sure if she's told you or not. She's quite embarrassed about it." Ratcliffe nodded, "she told me. Do you know why she can't?"

Both men shook their heads, "it's made her sick since she was a babe," said Philip. Benjamin nodded, "I've taken her to several physicians, but they all say that she her stomach is in tiptop shape." Ratcliffe tilted his head, "no matter, I'll be able to feed her." Benjamin nodded, "she likes being outside when it's windy," he said, "and the cold doesn't bother her." Philip thought, "she's not scared of anything that I can think of." Benjamin thought, "lightning, she's terrified of lightning."

Ratcliffe cocked a brow. "Struck a bush right in front of her when she was a kid," said Philip, "been afraid of it since." Ratcliffe frowned, but nodded. "She's very good with poetry," said Benjamin." Ratcliffe's brows rose, when he'd seen her information it had said she was very talented in the arts. He just hadn't assumed it was like this. "She's good at baking," said Philip, "makes a great cup a tea too," he said with a smile.

Benjamin sighed, "she likes having her space," he said, "there's days when she doesn't want to be touched or she doesn't want people around." Ratcliffe nodded, he didn't care, he'd break her of it. "Understandable, could be because of the death of her mother," said Ratcliffe, "losing her at such a young age." Benjamin nodded.

Philip then made a shushing sound and stood to open the door. The song that filled the air was beautiful. Philip smiled, "sings like an angel too." Ratcliffe blinked, she did sing beautifully. He couldn't make out the words, but the voice was beautiful, as was the woman who carried it. "Master, dinner is just about ready," said Felicity entering. "Good, set the table for four." She bowed and walked out.

The men entered the dining room and Terra had just sat down. Ratcliffe pushed her in to the table and sat beside her. Terra looked at him and then blushed lightly, he'd heard her sing. "So Terra, how is Adonis?" asked Philip. "He's quite well, I was planning on taking him riding tomorrow morning, perhaps you'd like to join me Uncle," she said. He nodded, "just no racing, no horse alive could beat Adonis." Ratcliffe blinked.

Terra looked at him as her salad and plate of vegetables was placed in front of her. She tilted her head, "I'd like to take Adonis with me, but I don't mind leaving him here," she said looking at him. Ratcliffe nodded, "I'll see if there's room for him." She knew he was playing nice in front of her father. "Miss," said Felicity, "I've found Ginger, she was hiding under a bookcase in the Library."

Terra nodded, "thank you, Felicity, please try to keep her in my room." Felicity bowed and left. "I also have a cat," she said biting her lip. "I have a dog, but if she's well behaved she may come to the house," he said. He gave a light smirk, perhaps if he gave her somethings she'd like, she'd be more willing to let him play with her.

Dinner was delightful, the men talked about various things, and Terra stayed quiet and listened. Ratcliffe looked over at her and a pleasant thought broke through him, would she scream in bed? He smirked at the thought of her begging and pleading for him to stop. He then paused and looked at her once more, he could crush her.

Terra looked at him, then blushed and looked away seeing he was staring at her. He chuckled then blinked feeling a rubbing at his leg. He looked down and saw a multicolored cat at his foot. "My dear, I just wanted to let you know that your pet is no longer in your room." Terra blinked and looked down and growled, "Ginger," she said. The cat meowed and rubbed against the leg of Ratcliffe's chair. She sighed and stood, "I'm sorry, my lord." "Not at all, looks like she's just craving some attention," he said. The cat was kind of cute. She had a blue ribbon around her neck.

"Ginger, mama's over here," said Terra standing behind Ratcliffe. The cat meowed and walked over to Terra. Terra picked her up and Ginger head butted her cheek then licked it. Terra giggled and said "alright alright." She turned and said "I'll be right back." Terra vanished down the hall and up the stairs.

Ratcliffe looked back at the two other men and looked back at his empty plate when he realized they had been watching him. Benjamin smiled and said "I can see my girl's in good hands." Ratcliffe smiled and the comment and said "she is." Terra walked back down and said "I'm sorry again, my lord. She's very sneaky."

Ratcliffe chuckled, "quite alright my dear, I should probably be on my way. I don't want you to stay up to late." Terra stood by his chair, "I'll walk you outside, my lord." Ratcliffe stood and nodded to Benjamin, "thank you for dinner." "Your quite welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Benjamin with a smile. Terra walked towards the door, Ratcliffe close behind her. He opened the door for her and let her walk in front of him, then he walked out the door and shut the door.

"I'm surprised your walking me to my carriage," he said. She made a huffing sound and said "it's so I know you actually leave." He chuckled and said "keep talking like that and I may never leave you alone." She sighed and walked him to the carriage, "good night, Governor Ratcliffe," she said turning. He made a tsking sound and said "no goodbye kiss?" She turned to him and groaned then walked to him, and stood on tip toe, he leaned down a bit and let her kiss him on the cheek. "Good night, my dear," he said chuckling. He'd never noticed how much taller he was then her.

Terra walked into the house and sighed. "It looks like you two get along well," said Philip who had been watching from the window. Terra looked at him and said "I suppose." Philip took a step towards her and said "has he hurt you?" She shook her head, she hated lying, but this definitely called for a lie. _Dear lord please forgive me, _she thought. Philip cocked a brow, "get some sleep."

Terra walked up the stairs and turned to see her uncle watching her. For some reason, she was more terrified of him, then her Fiancé. She dashed up the rest of the stairs and into her room. She didn't understand the gleam in her uncle's eye, but it frightened her, worse then it did when Ratcliffe handled her. She undressed and laid on her bed. She needed rest. Ginger hopped onto the bed beside her and nuzzled her, curling up and falling asleep beside her. Terra pet her deep into the night, she would need to keep an eye on her uncle tomorrow.


	3. Betrayal

Terra awoke and ate breakfast in her room the next morning. "Miss, I've just been told that the Governor is stopping by again today." Terra blinked, "you'd think he has nothing better to do then watch his young bride." Felicity gave a light smirk, "I think he's quite taken with you, Miss." Terra sighed, "seems that way." "Did he hurt you yesterday?" asked Felicity?

Terra wanted to say yes, but he really hadn't. She shook her head, and said "no." Terra looked in her closet, "did Philip seem... off to you last night?" Felicity blinked, "no ma'am why?" Terra shook her head, "perhaps I'm over thinking it." Terra pulled out a white skirt with goldenrod trim. There was a golden rod coat to go with it. Terra was dressed, and then her hair was brushed and pulled back with a white ribbon. Felicity watched her, she'd have to talk to Benjamin and see if he'd noticed any strange behaviors.

Terra stood and walked out of her room, "uncle are you ready?" she called. "I'll meet down at the stables," replied her uncle's voice from his bedroom. She walked downstairs and to her father's study, "papa I'm going now." Her father looked up, "have fun, try not to get to dirty, the Governor is coming by."

Terra turned and walked out of the house, putting on her riding gloves as she stepped outside. She picked up her skirts and walked around outside towards the stables. She smiled seeing her white stallion with blond mane and tail already saddled for her. She pet his nose, "how are you today." Adonis whinnied at her and bobbed his head.

Terra giggled and said "I'm glad to hear it. Do you want to go riding today?" Adonis bobbed his head as if saying yes. She smiled and said "good, let's have fun." She was helped onto him and she sat, sidesaddle waiting for Philip. "Sorry I'm late," he said walking up behind her.

A stallion that was sand colored was saddled for Philip and he quickly mounted it, "shall we?" Adonis took off in a gallop causing Terra to laugh. Philip followed close behind her. He then groaned seeing a carriage pull down the drive. Adonis galloped around the grounds. Philip smirked and said "you can't catch me, Terra!" Terra turned Adonis around, and then rushed after Philip.

Philip rode past the carriage, and saw Ratcliffe watching him from inside. He smirked and rode past the carriage. Terra followed suit and rushed after him, ignoring the carriage and going after Philip. Adonis came closer to Philip and Terra reached out and touched his shoulder, then Adonis ran ahead of Philip. Philip pulled on the reins and his horse stopped, and then he threw back his head and laughed. She'd done it again. The carriage stopped and Ratcliffe stepped out.

"Uh oh," she whispered. Ratcliffe pursed his lips, "my dear, that behavior is not becoming of a lady." "I'm sorry, my lord," she said looking down. Ratcliffe then frowned, not at all missing the smug look on her uncle's face. He looked at Terra and said "just don't get hurt." Terra nodded with a little smile. Ratcliffe looked at the stallion and said, "your horse is magnificent, my dear." Terra smiled, "thank you, I broke him myself." He blinked, tough girl. He them smirked, "it seems I got you to smile." Terra blushed, "its seems as though you have."

Philip turned his horse around and trotted in front of Terra, "come on, let's go ride in the forest." Terra shook her head, "I don't know." Ratcliffe watched Philip who grew quite agitated by her reply. Philip huffed and rode off. Terra sighed, "idiot, he's going to get himself hurt." Ratcliffe looked at her and watched as she dashed off after her uncle. He frowned, he suddenly had a bad feeling.

Terra raced after her uncle and gasped as she spotted a tree that was about to fall not to far ahead of her uncle. "Philip look out!" she shouted. He turned to look at her, and gasped as he heard the cracking sounds. He turned and saw the tree, "shit!" he yelled as he kicked at his horse to gain speed.

"Adonis, your gonna have to jump it," she said. The horse whinnied and prepared himself to jump the tree as it touched the ground. It fell with a slam and Adonis leapt over it, landing safely on the other side. "Terra!" shouted her uncle. Terra turned to look at him, she was bleeding on her neck, not bad. "Go back to the house now!" he yelled angrily. She blinked, but turned and Adonis galloped away.

Terra jumped off of him and a stable hand rushed her inside. "It's not that bad," she kept saying. She was escorted to her room and sighed as her servants tended to her. Felicity was no where in sight.

Benjamin cocked a brow hearing a commotion. He and Ratcliffe exchanged glances, and then the door opened and Felicity walked in. "What's going on?" asked Benjamin. "Miss Terra's been hurt sir," both men shot up, "she's alright. She's being taken care of now." "What happened!" demanded Benjamin. Felicity bit her lip "one of the stable boys said that a tree fell and while Adonis was jumping over it she got cut by a few branches." Benjamin looked at Ratcliffe, "I'm so sorry about this, I'll be right back." Ratcliffe blinked as Benjamin dashed out.

"Terra," he called. "I'm fine papa," she said as he entered the room, "they made a scratch seem like I had been crushed." Benjamin glared at her, "you could of been." "Well obviously I wasn't." Benjamin shook his head, "your doing this on purpose aren't you! You want him to change his mind! Damn it Terra, you were lucky to catch the eye of the Governor do you know that!" Terra nodded terrified at the anger in her father's eyes.

"Stop trying to ruin this!" he yelled. She nodded, and then shrieked as pain rippled through the left side of her face. She placed a hand over her cheek and let the tears run. She scrambled to stand and ran out of the door. "Terra!" he called. "Damn it!" he shouted slamming his fist into the wall. Terra ran down the steps and turned the corner, running straight into the Governor.

"Terra," he said softly. She looked up at him and he saw her cheek and blinked stunned. She ran around him and dashed outside. "Terra!" Ratcliffe called. He watched as she vanished out of sight. Benjamin dashed down the stairs, "where'd she go?" Ratcliffe remained silent trying to control his raging temper. "You saw her didn't you?" asked Benjamin.

Benjamin went for the door and Ratcliffe grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled backwards, tossing him into a wall. Benjamin gasped, "are you mad!" "Quite sane actually," said Ratcliffe with a smirk, "but I will not tolerate you hitting her again." Benjamin's eyebrows rose. "Do it again, and god help me I will not be able to control myself," he warned. Benjamin nodded, furious, terrified, and upset. Ratcliffe glared down at him, "now, where would she go." "The forest," said Benjamin. "Then that's where we're checking first," said Ratcliffe.

Terra ran through the forest, sobbing. She tried to take a deep soothing breath but that didn't help. She tripped and fell to her knees in front of a clear river. It was crystal blue with a few rocks lined up in a path to the other side. She sobbed and sobbed. "What's wrong with me!" she shouted. She didn't think she'd done anything wrong, but apparently she had. She looked down at her reflection and sighed.

"Look at me," she began to sing, "I will never pass for a perfect bride. Or a perfect daughter." She stood and brushed her skirts off, "can it be, I'm not meant to play this part." She jumped from rock to rock to the other side, "Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart."

She looked down at her reflection as she walked by the river. "Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know." She walked back towards the stepping stones. "Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am inside."

She pulled her hair down from the ribbon and removed her gloves, then looked at her reflection back in the water, "when will my reflection show, who I am inside." She sighed and wiped at her eyes. She gasped hearing applause. She looked ahead of her, jumping from the last stone and saw her uncle.

He clapped and said "poor Terra, so alone, so confused." She furrowed her brows at her uncle, he really was being strange. He smiled at her, "perhaps there's something I could do." She stepped away from him as he walked closer to her. His eyebrows rose and he shook his head, "I'm not going to hurt you, Terra."

Terra wasn't convinced. He lunged at her and she turned to run. He grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground. He scrambled to get on top of her and pinned her to the ground, "stop fighting me Terra." She screamed, "stop it! Get off!" He kissed her neck, "I love you so much," he whispered into her ear. She was stunned.

"I always thought your father would let me have you. As I let him have your mother." She gasped. He licked up her skin, "your divine, my goddess." "Stop it!" she shrieked. "Why? You don't tell that fat son of a bitch to stop when he kisses you," he growled into her neck. _On the contrary_ Terra thought. She tried to push him off, but sadly he was also to strong for her to push. "Please, I'll do anything, just stop," she begged.

"Why would I stop, when what I want is you," he said nibbling at her neck. "No stop!" she shrieked trying to hit and push at him. He pulled up her skirts and reach into them, "what treasures do you hide," he said raspingly into her ear. She was so scared, what was he going to do, all sorts of thoughts running through her mind. She took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could, "JOHN!"

Ratcliffe blinked hearing his name. She was calling for him, he didn't know why, but it tugged at his heart. He looked around and started to sprint he heard shrieks and then a groan, a very raspy groan. Sanity fleeing, he ran and found a man atop her, trying to undo his breeches. Her skirts were thrown at her waist. He quickly walked over to them and ripped the man off of her.

Terra shrieked as Philip was thrown off of her. She was frozen, she couldn't budge, but she saw the look of pure rage on Ratcliffe's face. Philip and Ratcliffe were nose to nose, sizing each other up. Benjamin dashed in between them, "stop this, there's a lady present." Philip turned and strode off. Benjamin looked at his daughter and turned pale.

He dashed to her side, "sweet pea? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head, her lips were bruised, there was a bite mark on her neck, but no she wasn't hurt. Benjamin pulled her skirts down and propped her up in his arms. Ratcliffe went to her and knelt beside her, "it seems your having a bad day, my dear." She had tears flowing down her face, "I'm so sorry," she said.

Ratcliffe blinked, "my dear girl, why are you apologizing to me," he said shaking his head, "are you alright?" She slowly nodded, "I feel numb, but I'm alright." Ratcliffe's expression softened, as bad as it was to admit, he wouldn't of cared if she'd been ruined. He shook his head, he was arrested by the beautiful young woman before him, and he wanted her at his side.

Terra was taken to her room, and it was found that Philip had taken his belongings and fled. They'd decided to keep the matter private as Terra had not been injured and they didn't want any nasty rumors fluttering about. Terra was given hot water and lemon to soothe her. Once she'd calmed down she walked behind her changing curtain and grabbed a little blue dress. She began to take off the coat as she tried not to cry. She didn't think she'd ever be able to wear this again. She tossed it to the ground and began to untie her dress in the back.

Ratcliffe walked around in her room, as she changed. He slowly looked at the curtain, it was just them. She wouldn't mind if he had a little peak, just to make sure she was alright. He walked over towards the curtain and peeked behind it, seeing her facing away from him. It took all he had not to groan when he saw the curve of her back. She wore nothing but her petticoat and a corset. God he wanted to rip it off of her and toss her to the floor. He wanted to lick every inch of her, and make her forget what had almost happened.

He watched as she stepped into the little blue dress. She pulled it up and sighed, she couldn't tie it. "Allow me," he said stepping behind her. She gasped and then swatted at him, "don't sneak up on people like that." He chuckled and said "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She turned her head and looked at him, a 'I don't believe you' look on her face. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He began to tie her dress and sighed, _pity, I want to take this blasted thing off of you, and yet I'm having to put it on you._

He shook his head and finished fastening and tying her dress. She walked out from behind the curtain and he walked out from behind the opposite side, thankful they were still alone. She laid in her bed, under the covers, as her father entered the room. Ratcliffe walked over by the fireplace that was in her room.

"Are you sure your alright, sweet pea?" asked Benjamin. She nodded, "I'm fine, papa, really." "I'm so sorry," he said. She shook her head, "can we not talk about any of the events that have happened tonight." "I'll drink to that," muttered Ratcliffe pacing by her fireplace. Terra blushed lightly, he'd seen her undergarments. She bit her lip and said "I'm sorry for this, I hope it won't change your mind at all."

Both men seemed stunned by her words. Ratcliffe shook his head, "it will not," he said a light smirk on his face, did she like him? Did she fancy him? Was she falling for him? He had no idea why, but he earnestly hoped she was. She smiled at him and said "I'm glad." Ratcliffe smiled down at her.

Benjamin looked at Ratcliffe, "Governor, may I speak with you outside?" Ratcliffe's eyebrows rose, but he nodded, "yes, of course." They stepped outside of the room and Benjamin shut the door. "I hope you don't think me prudent, but would you mind staying here for the night?" Ratcliffe's brows rose. "I... I think Philip might try to come back otherwise," said Benjamin, "and he's my little brother. I'd feel... just horrible if I hurt him."

Ratcliffe nodded, "I don't mind at all, I'll send for my manservant and have him bring me a few things." Benjamin nodded, "thank you." Ratcliffe wrote a note and a servant rode to Ratcliffe's home.

Ratcliffe walked back into Terra's room and saw her laying on her bed, stroking Ginger. He tilted his head, god she was beautiful. She looked up at him and said "do you think it'd be alright if I go out to the gardens? I think the flowers might soothe me." Ratcliffe blinked, "I'll stay with you." She nodded, "alright."

They walked out of the house, Ginger behind Terra. Ratcliffe's hand was on the small of her back, guiding her outside towards the gardens. Terra walked barefoot, against the ground and stood before her rosebush. She sniffed one and smiled. Ratcliffe stood watching her, completely entranced by her. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, and yet she seemed like what had happened didn't bother her.

She turned to him and said "is something wrong?" He shook his head and said "no, I'm just concerned." She gave a light blush, "there's no reason to be." "My dear girl, you were almost assaulted this afternoon, and yet you stand before me as if nothing has happened." Terra looked away from him and back towards the flower, "I just try not to dwell on the bad things." He went to speak, but then stopped hearing footsteps. He turned and saw his manservant holding his things. "Hello sir," said Wiggins smiling.

Ratcliffe looked back at Terra and said "my dear, this is my manservant Wiggins." Terra turned to look at Wiggins and nodded, "how do you do." Wiggins smiled and bowed, "sir, I was not aware the lady you were courting was so beautiful." Terra turned as red as the rose in front of her. Ratcliffe eyed Wiggins and said "and you've brought my belongings?" Wiggins nodded. "Then go away!" snapped Ratcliffe. Wiggins dashed.

Terra giggled and said "he seems nice." "He gives me a headache," said Ratcliffe rubbing at his temples. Terra smiled and said "then why keep him?" Ratcliffe shrugged, "sometimes he can be rather entertaining." Terra giggled. Wiggins walked back over and said "my lord, Master Benjamin needs to speak with you." Ratcliffe looked at Terra, "stay right here," he said." She nodded.

He and Wiggins walked away and she watched him walk away closely. Her heart was pounding. She tilted her head and watched him,"I don't know when," she sang, "I don't know how, but I know somethings starting right now!" She leaned against the wall by the bush, "watch and you'll see, someday I'll be, part of your world."

She set a hand to her thumping chest and took a deep breath. What was wrong with her? She was having a hard time breathing, and she suddenly felt hot. She put her pinky up to her lips and thought. Was she... falling for him? She shook her head, that couldn't be.

"Terra?" called Ratcliffe. She appeared and saw him sigh in relief. She walked over to him and said "we can go inside now. Come Ginger." He watched as she walked past him, her furry cat behind her. He chuckled lightly, was he getting under skin like she was his? God he hoped so.

She turned back around and extended her hand a smile on her face, "are you coming?" Ratcliffe blinked and then placed his large hand in her small one. She placed her arm around his and said "papa said dinner was ready." He smirked down at her, "alright."


	4. From Nightmare to Passion

It was late, probably about 2 o'clock. Terra laid in her bed, asleep, but restless. She moaned and tossed and turned. She was dreaming, but not happy dreams, frightening dreams. Horrifying dreams. She cried out as she was attacked in her dream. As that man attacked her. The man she thought of like a second father. She screamed as he raked his hands over her body and began to force himself on her.

Ratcliffe shot up, hearing a noise coming from Terra's room. He'd requested one close to her. He stood and dashed from the room, to hers. He threw the door open, "Terra!" he shouted. He blinked seeing her alone, but shaking and sobbing on the bed. She was having a nightmare, most likely about what could of happened today.

He went to her side, sitting on the bed he took her small shoulders in his large hands. "Terra," he said softly. He lightly shook her, "Terra, it's just a dream, come back to me," he said. He pulled her to his body and said "Terra, it's alright." She gasped and pulled away from him. She then looked up and blinked. He looked down at her frightened sweaty face, "shh," he soothed cupping her face. She trembled at the touch.

He pulled her against him, "I will never intentionally hurt you," he said looking down at her. She nodded. He pulled her back against his large chest and said "I won't let him hurt you." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. He held her like that and comforted her, rubbing her back lightly. She looked up at him and he looked down at her raising a brow as he saw a gleam in her eye.

She sat up, taking his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. He blinked and then gasped as she pressed her lips onto his. He watched her a second, seeing that her eyes were closed, he placed his hands on her back and kissed her back, closing his eyes.

She gasped as she felt his tongue flick across her lips, stunned she opened her mouth to gasp, but then moaned as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She was a little stunned, by his protruding tongue, but quickly gained herself. She moved her tongue against his, bathing his tongue with hers. He moaned and growled deep in his throat as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck.

Ratcliffe pulled her against him harder, feeling her breasts against his chest. He groaned and moved a hand in front of her body, slowly raking his hand upward to cup one of her breasts. She flinched for a second, but then moaned into his mouth. God she was amazing. He wanted her, he wanted her NOW!

He tugged at the bodice of her nightgown, and pulled one of her breasts out of it. She pulled away and watched as he squeezed it. She had very nice tits for a girl her age, not to big, the perfect size. He looked into her eyes as he pulled her closer, and took her tan nipple into his mouth. She gasped and moaned as he lapped at it with his tongue.

She couldn't believe how good this felt. She wanted more, she wanted him to do more. She was suddenly very hot and felt a wetness between her thighs that she couldn't understand. All she knew was that for some reason she wanted him as close to her as she could get him.

He lifted the hem of her nightgown and a hand up her thigh. She trembled lightly, shaking with need. He kissed the top of her nose, and gently slid his hand in between her thighs. He groaned, oh god she was so wet for him. He blinked, _for him._ He looked up at her and smiled lightly. She looked down at him and smiled, "I like your hair." He blinked and then smiled, "you like it long?" She nodded and flicked a bit with her fingers. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. He gently stroked her folds causing her to jump and look down at him.

He watched her as he gently opened her lips with his pointer and ring finger. He lightly grazed her core with his middle finger making her gasp. She looked at him and blinked. "Did that feel good?" he asked. She hadn't reacted like it had. "It felt strange, my lord." He cocked a brow and slowly entered his finger into her. She gasped and moaned as he moved it around.

He smirked, now she liked it. He grinned, god being married to her would be wonderful. She laid her head on his shoulder as he took his finger in and out of her. She wanted him so bad! She looked down at him, she wanted him to do it. She bit her lip, but what was _it._ She thought back, she'd seen some stable boy with a maid before... what had she been saying... _Take me?_ She looked at him and kissed him on the mouth.

Ratcliffe felt her body get tense, but knew it wasn't because of his hand. She had been thinking. He kissed her back, his sanity hanging by a thread. She moved her hips against his hand and he pulled away. She looked down at him, her eyes glazed with unspent passion. She wanted him, NOW! She kissed him again, trying to let him know she was ready, but he didn't seem to get the hint. She pulled away and said "take me."

He sharply inhaled, oh how he wanted to. He sighed and said "believe me my dear, nothing would make me happier, but we need to wait." She was hurt by him words. He bit his lip, perhaps he could at least play with her a little longer. He saw that her door was wide open and he silently cursed. "Shut the door," he said. She blinked. "I will not 'take' you, but I will... sate you," he said, his voice very raspy. All he wanted to do was thrust himself into her willing body, but they should wait. She tilted her head and stood to shut the door.

She walked back to the bed and stood before it. He pulled her onto his waist and laid back against the pillows. She looked down at him, but remained quiet. Anxious, for him to continue. He pulled her upward, she blinked as he set her knees on either side of his head. She looked up, afraid to look down, "what are you doing?" she asked softly. "You'll see, my dear," was all he said. She grabbed the headboard as she felt his hot breath against the skin of her thighs.

"Ah!" she shrieked as felt his fingers open her. She closed her eyes, scared. She then shrieked as she felt his tongue there. "No no! You mustn't." "Shush, you silly girl," he said before continuing. She bit her lip, then gasped as he licked her. She gasped as he moved his tongue around her tasting her.

She tasted like pure bliss he was sure. He lapped his tongue at her and groaned, she tasted fantastic. He inserted his tongue into her core and then licked a path straight up her sex. She screamed and moaned. He smirked inwardly, oh marriage to her would be superb. She moved her hips giving him greater access to her core. He suckled her sex, making her start to shake, she was so close. He swirled his tongue around her sex, making her cry out. He surged his tongue into her core, imitating what he would be doing on their wedding night. Oh thoughts of that night made his loins roar.

He then felt her tense up and heard her shatter above him. She cried out and took deep breaths trying to slow her breathing. He picked her up by the waist and pulled her down, picking himself up as well. He held her shaking form and he kissed her head. God he wanted it to be their wedding night. When she stopped shaking she started kissing his face. He chuckled, "I take it I made you feel good." She nodded slowly blushing. He smiled back, "I'm glad." He laid her down, "you must rest now, my dear. I'll see you in the morning."

She sighed and rolled over onto her side. He looked down at her and got off of the bed. "Sleep well," he said. She didn't reply. He sighed, then chuckled, at least their sex life would be pleasant. He licked his lips and groaned as his eyes rolled backward. Her taste was still on his mouth. He walked into the guest room and laid upon the bed. He groaned, oh he wanted her so bad. All he wanted was to go back to her and take her over and over again, until she was begging him to cease. He growled, he had to wait, two months. Hopefully it would fly by.


	5. The Marriage and the Marriage Bed

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Terra woke up and raked a hand through her hair, today was the day. Her bedroom door opened and she saw Felicity enter, with a tray of food. "I've brought your breakfast ma'am." Terra sighed and sat up. "Nervous Miss?" asked Felicity. Terra raised a brow at her, her face very serious. Felicity blinked, "I'm sorry, Miss."

Felicity set the tray on the bed and turned away, "do you need anything else?" Terra shook her head, "no, no I don't." Felicity walked out of the room and bit her lip, what was wrong? "Felicity," called Benjamin. She walked into his bedroom, "yes, sir?" She blushed seeing he didn't have a shirt on. He smirked, "how is she?" "She seems to be in a bad mood, sir," she replied. He blinked, that wasn't a good sign. "Perhaps it's just nerves," he replied.

Terra picked at her food, not having much of an appetitie. She couldn't explain how she felt. Ginger meowed at her. Terra gave a light smile, "today's the big day," she said softly.

Felicity walked back in and said "a parcels arrived for you Miss." Terra tilted her head and looked up. Felicity frowned, "are you feeling alright, Terra?" she asked. Terra sighed, "I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling." Felicity went to Terra's side and said, "well explain it to me."

Terra sighed, "my stomach feels like something's moving around in it. I feel like I can't breathe." "It's just nerves, Miss, perhaps you should tell me what your afraid of and I can help you." Terra bit her lip, "could you explain... it... to me?" Felicity blinked.

"Um... well..." she thought a second, "when a man and a woman get married... they share eachother's bed. What that means is... they join bodies with one another." Terra bit her lip, oddly frightened from hearing that.

Felicity shook her head, "it does not hurt, it's actually quite wonderful if done correctly," said Felicity with a small smile. "Does it only happen that once?" asked Terra. Felicity shrugged, "that depends, Miss, but if the husband and wife wish for a child, they do it quite often. Or if they just enjoy the pleasure of it," she said. "Does that help?" she asked seeing Terra bite her lip. "How do they join bodies?"

Felicity looked upward "a man's body is different from a woman's body," she explained, she thought a moment, "it's like a key and a lock," she said. Terra blinked. "The man is the key, and the woman is the lock," explained Felicity blushing madly, "and the man puts his key inside of the woman's lock." Terra tried to imagine it, but she couldn't.

"Is that all Miss?" asked Felicity again hoping it was. Terra nodded, "I suppose I should get ready now." Felicity nodded then blinked, "oh your parcel." She handed it to Terra and Terra opened it, there was a small box and a letter. She set the box down beside her and opened the letter.

_My dear Terra,_

_I hope your not to nervous about today, I myself am feeling strangley nervous. I want you to know that I will do my best, to take away any darkness that remains from the horrible thing almost done to you, those months ago. I fully intend to make your days filled with warmth and comfort and your nights filled with passion more beautiful then you could ever imagine. _

_I look forward to seeing you in your beautiful white gown today, and I look forward to being with you tonight. I'd like it if you would wear the locket with your white gown today, I had it specially made for you. I will see you this afternoon, my dear Terra._

_Soon to be your husband,_

_ John Ratcliffe_

Terra turned as red as her hair and Felicity erupted into laughter, "what does it say Miss?" Terra set the letter down and opened the box, seeing a gold heart shaped locket. She gasped, seeing a rose carved on the front, "oh my," she whispered. Felicity smiled, "I think he's going to be a wonderful husband, Miss." Terra nodded, "of that I have no doubt."

"Come, let's get you prepared." Terra stood and said "I want to wear the locket today." Felicity nodded, "of course, Miss." Terra took off her nightgown and went behind the curtain pulling on a petticoat and having Felicity put on her corset.

There was a knock at the door and the girls turned, seeing Benjamin enter the room. "Good morning, father," said Terra. He smiled, "good morning, sweet pea. How are you feeling?" "Nervous, but better now then I did this morning." He smiled, "I'm glad, it's perfectly natural to feel nervous today."

Felicity walked to the closet and pulled out the gown Terra was to wear. Terra turned sheet white suddenly and Benjamin blinked, "sweet pea?" Terra stuttered and said "he's not going to be there is he?" Benjamin blinked, Philip. Benjamin shook his head, "no, sweet pea, he won't be." Terra turned from her father, and wrapped her arms around herself, "I'll make sure of it," he said.

Benjamin bowed and said "I'll be back." He dashed outside and said "prepare me a horse, now!" A stable hand ran into the stables and came out with a brown horse. Benjamin jumped onto it, and galloped off.

He rode to Ratcliffe Manor and jumped off his horse, "I need to speak with the Governor," he said to Wiggins who came to greet him. "I'll let him know your here." He was taken inside and seated in the drawing room. Benjamin sat and waited. He then paused hearing heavy footsteps.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ratcliffe coming into the room. When Wiggins had told him Benjamin was here he feared that something had happened. "Everything is fine," said Benjamin standing, "I didn't mean to worry you. It's been brought to my attention that there might be someone at the wedding today... that shouldn't be." Ratcliffe furrowed his brows and said "who do you mean?" He then thought and said, "Philip."

Benjamin nodded, "Terra turned sheet white when she realized the possibility of his appearance." Ratcliffe growled, "I'll make sure he's not there." Benjamin nodded smiling, "thank you, Governor." Ratcliffe nodded, "oh, the King and Queen will be there, by the way." Benjamin's brows rose, "oh, should I tell Terra?" Ratcliffe shook his head, "she'll only get more nervous if you do." Benjamin nodded, "your right." "I will handle the Philip issue, just make sure that she knows that." Benjamin nodded, "I will see you this afternoon." Ratcliffe nodded and watched as Benjamin walked out of the room.

"Wiggins!" he shouted. "Coming sir," Wiggins replied rushing into the room. Ratcliffe rubbed at his temples, "there is a man named Philip Warren, he's Terra's uncle," started Ratcliffe, "I don't want him at the wedding, and if he shows up, I want him thrown out," stated Ratcliffe. Wiggins slowly nodded, not quite understanding the situation. "Be sure to let the King know," said Ratcliffe, "I need to finish getting ready."

Ratcliffe walked back into his bedroom and stared at the bed a moment, tonight she would be in that bed. Tonight she would be beneath him. He walked over to a mirror and said "tonight."

Terra stood before her mirror and looked at herself. She looked very pretty. She sighed and looked at the box that was on her bed. She picked it up and opened it, then put the locket around her neck. She looked at herself once more and sighed, she was so nervous. She didn't feel happy like most brides should. She felt... content.

"Terra," said a voice. It was her father. He opened the door and blinked, "oh, sweet pea you look beautiful." Terra turned a little pink and said "thank you, papa." Benjamin smiled and said "are you ready to go?" Terra took a deep breath and said "as ready as I'll ever be." Benjamin furrowed his brows, "is something bothering you?" "I'm just... worried about tonight," she said biting her lip, "and I'd rather not discuss that with you papa."

"Terra, it's very common for a bride to be nervous of her wedding night. Your mother fainted," he said with a light chuckle. Terra blinked. He smiled and said "John, will take good care of you, sweet pea. You have nothing to worry about." Terra nodded and said "I'm ready."

She was escorted to the carriage and took several deep breaths on the ride to the church. Benjamin and Felicity tried to soothe her, but she was very nervous. Benjamin bit his lip, should he tell her the King and Queen would be there. He watched her. "You look beautiful Miss," said Felicity smiling.

Terra closed her eyes, "breathe, just breathe," she whispered to herself over and over again. When the carriage pulled to a halt she froze and turned sheet white. Felicity looked at her, "it's alright Miss." Terra looked at her, "when you get married you tell me you feel any different."

Benjamin got out and said, "come on." She was taken into the church and hidden in a small room, until it was time. She sat down and breathed. "All you have to do sweet pea, is walk down the aisle and say I do, it'll be alright." She nodded. She could do that, it was a piece of cake. Wiggins stepped inside and said "it's time Miss. Oh," he said startled, "don't you look lovely." Terra blushed. "Come sweet pea," said Benjamin offering his arm. Terra took a deep breath and walked with her father out of the room. Felicity walked behind her to hold up the train of her long cloak.

Terra took a deepbreath, right before they walked into the chapel. The music qued and they began to walk down the aisle. Terra took deepbreaths, trembling like a leaf. She looked up and saw her... husband watching her a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye. She blushed lightly then.

They stopped right before the altar and Benjamin kissed her hand and smiled at her before giving her away to Ratcliffe, placing her hand in his extended one. Terra was trembling lightly, but for some reason, she found comfort looking at Ratcliffe.

"Dearly beloved's, we are honored today, by witnessing the union of Governor John Ratcliffe, and Miss Terra Warren." Terra suddenly went into a daze, suddenly very aware of what was going on. She continued to breathe, hoping that it would be over soon. She came to, when Ratcliffe gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, saying the words "I do." "And do you, Terra Warren, take John Ratcliffe to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day till death do you part? To care for and cherish in sickness and in health." "I do," said Terra.

"Please sign your names here," said the Preacher handing them two quils. They each wrote their names and he said, "I am pleased to present you for the first time, Mister and Missus Governor John Ratcliffe." He smiled at them, "you may kiss the bride."

Terra gulped as she looked up at her husband. He smiled and lowered his head down to her, and kissed her on the mouth. He pulled away and smiled down at her. She was bright red. They then walked out the doors, and into his carriage which was parked in front of the church.

Terra exhaled a deep breath and Ratcliffe chuckled, "the hardest parts over now, my dear. Now we go to my home, for the reception," he said not mentioning tonight. She looked at him and nodded, to stunned and dazzed to reply.

Ratcliffe watched her during the carriage ride. She glanced at him and then looked away. He chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. She blinked and gulped. He raised a brow and smirked, aware that she was scared. He then frowned, he didn't want her scared of him.

He pulled her against his chest and kissed her on the mouth. She gasped and tried to pull back, but he placed his hands on her back. He pulled away and looked at her, "you have no idea how hard it was not to take you that night." She blinked and looked down at him. "It took everything I had not to go back to your room after I left."

She looked down at him and he looked into her pale green eyes and said "you are so beautiful." She turned red as he kissed her neck. He then saw the locket, smiled and said "I hope you like it." She nodded a small smile on her face. He kissed her neck again, growling deep in his throat as she tilted her head to give him better access.

She looked down at him, and she properly straddled him. He could feel her thighs against his. He looked up at her, a stunned expression on his face. She kissed him on the mouth and he growled, pulling her hard against him. She opened her mouth for him, and he surged his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting them hang down his back.

He went back to her neck and nipped at it. She ran her nails along his back, adding pressure so he could feel it through his shirts. He moaned and removed the cloak she wore. He loosened the dress ever so slightly and took one of her breast out of it. He sucked as much of it as he could into his mouth, making her cry out. He looked at her and lapped at her nipple with his tongue, remembering she'd liked this.

She shrieked and moaned against him, arching forward, pressing her self against his crotch. His nose flared, god he wanted to take her right now! He wanted to throw her onto the seat and fill her with his cock. They're married, he could take her in the carriage if he wanted, or the chapel in the church even. He lost his sanity and threw her down onto the seat in front of him. He fell to his knees before her and threw his head into her skirts. He groaned, she wasn't wearing a petticoat, just a thin piece of fabric beneath it.

"Ah!" she moaned as he kissed a path up her thigh, god he wanted her. He pulled the fabric down and moaned as she whimpered knowing what was coming. He pulled a leg across each shoulder and tasted her. She shrieked against his mouth and tried to move away from his treachorous mouth.

He smirked and licked straight up her sex, making her gasp and moan. She placed her hands against the wall of the carriage, pushing herself closer to his tongue, moaning as his tongue went deeper inside of her. "Ah," she moaned, before starting to pant. He groaned, she was ready, and he was past ready. He suckled her sex, making her pant faster and then he stopped suddenly. She looked downward, blushing as he pulled out of her skirts. He sat up on his knees and pulled her against his lap, her legs spread wide.

He went to undo his pants, and paused a second hearing a whispered yes. He looked down at his young bride, she wanted him, now. He released himself from his pants and poised himself to enter her. He eased himself to her, gently placing his tip at her core. His eyes rolled back feeling her moist heat against his tip. He slowly moved his hips forward then paused as the carriage stopped.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "I even had him take the long way!" She turned bright red, realizing that they'd arrived. He looked down at her and said "you are not getting out of tonight, no matter what!" She then gave him a light smile and nodded. He put himself back into his pants, fixed her dress and undergarments, then fixed himself. He grumbled as he climbed out of the carriage.

He extended his hand to her and smirked as she walked out. She blushed and gulped. He knelt down to her ear and said "tonight your mine." She turned bright red and he chuckled, leading her inside.

All of the guests were there. Terra turned pink and took a deep breath. Ratcliffe kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and he winked. Everyone cheered as they entered. Ratcliffe looked around and said "come with me, my dear. There's someone very important I'd like you to meet." She nodded and walked with her husband, carrying the skirts of her gown.

"James," said her husband. A man turned and she blinked. It was the King. She blanched. "James, this is Terra," said Ratcliffe with a proud smile, "Terra this is King James." Terra curtsied to him, "a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Ratcliffe smiled down at his wife as she stood. "My wife, is here as well," said King James. Terra nodded,then turned her head and turned sheet white.

Ratcliffe turned his head and gasped, Philip. "Your not welcome here," he said stepping in front of Terra, "get out!" Philip drew a sword and Ratcliffe reached for the one at his waist.

"No," saidTerra placing her hand on his arm, "please don't." King James took a step forward and said "young man, I don't know who you are, but it's obvious the Governor does not want you here. Leave now, or I will be forced to take action." Philip turned his head and walked out, sheathing his sword.

Terra took a deep breath and turned as her father came up behind her. "Terra, are you alright?" She nodded, she wouldn't break down now. She couldn't. Ratcliffe placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and gave him a weak smile.

The party continued, and slowly Terra began to have fun, she was introduced to the Queen, who she really liked. Then Jessica and Alicia came over to her and they talked a while. When it got dark, Terra saw Felicity looking at her. She walked over to her, and started shaking.

"It's time Miss," said Felicity with a light smile. Terra turned and saw Ratcliffe talking with the King. He then turned and his brows rose when he saw she was headed for the door. He nodded and licked his now very dry lips. He'd give her enough time to prepare, he turned back to the King, who had a smirk. "Your a very lucky man," said the King, "she is breathtaking." Ratcliffe smiled.

Terra shook like mad as Felicity undress her, "your fine, my lady." Terra nodded after the carriage ride, she shouldn't be afraid, but she was very afraid. Terra took a deep breath as Felicity pulled out a small little blue gown, "this is for you to wear tonight." Terra tilted her head. Felicity smiled, "it will make him happy to see you in it."

Terra sighed and let Felicity put it on her. It was rather transparent. Felicity brushed her hair and said "it's alright, just relax." Terra lowered her head, "that's easy for you to say." Felicity sighed and continued to brush her hair. There was a knock at the door and Terra gulped and looked away from the window.

Felicity went to the door, "yes?" "It's me." Wiggins. Felicity opened the door, "yes?" "Is she... ready?" Felicity nodded. Wiggins nodded as well and then turned to leave. "Who was it?" asked Terra. "Wiggins, he's gone to get the Governor." Terra closed her eyes. "Shhh," said Felicity "it's alright."

Terra sat at her vanity, and Felicity walked out, seeing Ratcliffe walking towards the door. He looked at her, "is she... ready?" "She's very nervous, sir," said Felicity, "please try to be gentle." He nodded, "I will." Felicity curtsied to him and walked off.

Terra stiffened hearing the door open and close. She heard the click of his shoes and closed her eyes. She was so scared. She didn't know why, she knew he'd never hurt her. At least she hoped he wouldn't. She wanted to open her eyes and see what he was doing, but she was scared, very very scared.

Ratcliffe stood behind her, watching her from the mirror. She was shaking, he could tell, and she had her eyes closed. He removed his jacket slowly, watching her closely, wondering if she'd open her eyes. He looked at the little piece of cloth she wore. He inwardly groaned seeing its tight material on her small form. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes and stockings, smirking as he saw her open an eye then close it. He stood and walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He smiled as she gasped at his touch.

Terra inhaled as he gently moved his hands over her shoulders, pulling the straps of the dress down. He bent over and kissed her shoulder. He set a hand over hers and ran his fingers over it. He then cupped it in his own and pulled her up.

She still kept her eyes closed, afraid. "Look at me," he said softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He ran his fingers across her cheek, smiling as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He leaned his face closer to hers and brushed his lips over hers. She slowly kissed him back.

She opened her mouth as his tongue flicked against her lips. He surged his tongue into her mouth, pulling her against him. He pulled away and took her towards the bed. She turned a little pale and he kissed her hand, "believe me, this is far more comfortable than it would have been in the carriage." She turned pink and he smirked.

She sat on the bed and looked at him as he sat beside her. He placed a hand on her thigh and slowly, pulled her onto his lap. He kissed on her neck and inhaled her wonderful scent. He slowly, pushed the top of the dress down, making it fall to her waist. He looked at her breasts and cupped them with his large hands. She moaned and gasped as he sucked on her bottom lip.

He lowered his head and suckled on one of her breast, sucking harder as she moaned. He then sucked the other one for a minute, before laying her back on his thighs. She looked up at him and blinked as he removed the rest of the garment from her body. She laid naked before him. He picked her up and laid her back against the matress and pulled his shirt over his head.

She looked at her husband, aware that he was much bigger than her. It never bothered her though, and even seeing him with his shirt off it didn't bother her now. He looked down at her, and slowly spoke, "you have been told about what will occur tonight, correct?"

She nodded, "yes, sir." He turned away from her a moment and said "it will hurt for a moment, because this is your first time, did they tell you that?" She shook her head. He turned, not seeing her head shake. "No," she said softly. He went over to her and sat back on the bed, "I'm going to do my best to be gentle," he said, "I'm not... usually a gentle man, but I shall try tonight."

Terra nodded, at least he would try. She bit her lip and looked away from him, strangely worried now. He placed a hand on her thigh and she looked at him. He turned his body, to sit on his knees before her. He spread her legs, and leaned over her, licking over one of her nipples once more. Terra moaned and arched against him. He kissed up to her neck, and feasted upon her soft flesh.

He then moved back down, running his tongue down the valley between her breasts and squeezing them gently. He then lowered himself more, and kissed down her stomach. He kissed a path from one hip to the other, and then kissed down a thigh, and back up the other.

He placed her legs across his shoulders, and licked her sex. Terra moaned and shrieked as he shoved his tongue in her. He watched her, and felt himself harden, seeing her close her eyes and moan. He continued for a minute, then put a finger in her, sucking on her sex. She gasped and panted. He felt her maidenhead and inwardly sighed, he was going to hurt her.

He laid her legs down and removed his pants. Terra's eyes grew wide when she saw his manhood and then she closed them tight. That was supposed to go inside of her. She started shaking and he frowned. He took a deep breath and mounted her. Her eyes flew open, feeling his hot cock on the inside of her thigh.

He looked down at her and said "It will only hurt for a moment, after that it's pure bliss, my dear. I promise." She slowly nodded gulping. He set his tip at the core and moaned as her warm heat hit the tip of his cock. He braced his arms up on the sides of her head, pinning her to the matress. He watched her face, as he slowly, eased forward. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. He groaned, she was so tight. He then felt her maidenhead against his tip and he watched her closely.

He eased out and thrust into her hard. She shrieked and her eyes flew open as a tear fell down her cheek. He bit his lip, but let her adjust to his size. She took a deep steadying breath. He knew nothing he said would soothe her, she just looked up at him, with hurt green eyes.

He then thrust into her again, and she gasped and winced. He pulled out and then went back in. She sobbed beneath him, and he bit his lip knowing there was nothing he could do to calm her. "Stop, please stop," she begged, "your going to rip me asunder." He sighed, she was making this very hard on him. He leaned down and kissed her, bracing himself on his arms, praying he didn't crush her.

She gasped and turned her head from him, this felt very different now. He kissed her neck and listened as her breathing changed. Her body became less tense and more languid. He sighed in relief, must of just been the angle.

She gasped at the sensations she was feeling. She couldn't described it, but it felt wonderful. She blinked, and this was how a baby was made. She felt herself getting warm and felt a tingling sensation consuming her.

Ratcliffe increased his tempo, sensing she was now enjoying it. He licked her neck, "wrap your legs around my waist," he whispered huskily into her ear. She blinked, but did as her husband commanded. He thrust into her and she moaned, that felt very different and much better. He smirked down at her, as he pumped into her over and over again. He went faster feeling her walls clench at him. "Oh Terra," he moaned pounding her into the matress.

Terra gasped and moaned feeling herself being consumed by heat and a tingling. She cried out then, as the heat exploded within her. She gasped, hearing him let out a moan and slowly pump into her a few more times, before collapsing beside her out of breath.

Terra looked at him, and blushed. He rolled onto his back and turned to look at her, pausing seeing her watching him. He watched her, wondering what she would do next, he hoped it wouldn't be crying. She looked at him and went to touch him, then pulled away. He raised his head and gave her a stunned look.

He rolled onto his right side, facing her and pulled her body against his. He kissed her head and blinked, as she pulled the sheet and blanket over them. She gave him a light smile and then laid her head down and closed her eyes.

He smirked and laid his arm over her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her head and then falling asleep quickly. Terra looked up at him, as he started to snore and smiled. She laid her head back down and fell asleep, so far everything was perfect.

A/N: O/O


	6. Marriage is an Adventure

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

I am so so SOOOO sorry it's taken so long to post an update. My personal life has SUCKED the last few weeks and it's been such a mess I haven't been able to get any time to myself. Once again I'm so sorry! And thank you so much everyone whose added the story to their favorites it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy the chapter ^_^

Terra awoke softly, feeling moist kisses on her neck. She turned and stretched, seeing her husband smiling down at her. "Good morning," she said with a light smile and a blush to follow. He stroked her cheek and said "good morning." She giggled as he pushed her onto her back and claimed her mouth with his own.

"Oh," she moaned into his ear as he slid a finger into her nether regions. His nose flared, as she quickly grew wet. He kissed on her neck and mounted her, spreading her legs with his large hands. "Oh please," she whispered into his ear.

Ratcliffe poised himself at her entrance and wrapped her legs around his waist. "John, hurry," she said. He smiled, "patience, my dear. Patience is a virtue." "Not one I have," she said. He threw his head back and laughed, "alright, alright. You win, my dear."

He thrust into her making her gasp, then moan. "Oh yes," he moaned as he slammed into her harder and harder. She shrieked and moaned beneath him, taking all he gave. He looked down at her as he pounded her into the mattress. She was breathtaking, simply amazing.

He increased his tempo, groaning as she dug her nails lightly into his back. "Yes," she moaned, this was divine. She hoped they would do this often. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips with his. He was a little stunned at first, but then smiled, what had he done to deserve her? Whatever it was, he hoped he lived up to it.

"Ah!" he groaned as he felt himself getting closer. He slammed into her several times, as hard as he could, making her scream and cry out beneath him. He groaned and pumped into her slowly, to feed her body the last of his essence. He moaned and collapsed next to her.

She looked at him and gave a light smile. He smiled back and said "I'm very glad I married you." She blinked, then lightly smiled. He stretched and said "but sadly, I have work that needs to be done. I'll be in my study, feel free to walk around and explore the house as you please." She smiled and nodded. He leaned over her and brushed his lips over hers, extremely sad that he had to leave her in the bed.

He turned and then blinked hearing Terra gasp. He turned and blinked. She was staring at the blood on the sheets. He looked at her, she turned from it, but didn't move. He pulled on his pants and there was a knock at the door. Terra darted under the covers, as he cracked the door. Felicity stood on the other side.

"I've brought your clothes, Miss," said Felicity walking in. Terra stood, still naked. Ratcliffe shut the door then turned and blinked. Felicity smiled, "your room is right through there Miss." Terra turned and saw the connecting door. Ratcliffe sighed, he didn't want her sleeping in there. He wanted her in here with him.

Felicity handed Terra her petticoat, which Terra put on, gave her back to Felicity and sighed. Ratcliffe turned to her, now fully dressed. She stood with Felicity behind her putting on a corset. He watched, not at all comfortable hearing her gasp.

Terra turned, seeing him there still she tilted her head, "is everything alright, my lord?" He smiled, "just admiring my beautiful wife." Terra turned pink and he chuckled, "I'll see you at dinner, my dear." He walked out and Terra sighed.

Felicity looked at her lady, she was falling for him. Felicity smiled at her, "so... how was..." Terra looked at her. "I just wanted to make sure, he hadn't hurt you," said Felicity, "I was very worried." Terra shook her head, "he didn't hurt me." Terra put on an emerald green dress and Felicity walked to the bed and took off the sheets.

Terra watched as she set them aside. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Your father will want to see them," said Felicity, "that's how it works I guess. The father makes sure his daughter was a virgin." Terra sighed, "I'm going exploring." "Don't get into trouble," called Felicity. Terra walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

She explored for a while, and then came across an empty room with a harp in the corner. She tilted her head, and walked over to it. She began to gently play it, and smiled. She'd loved playing the harp when she was younger.

She began to strum and sighed, then took a breath and began to sing, "if I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true, and help me understand. Cause I've been in love before and I found that love was more, then just holding hands. If I give my heart to you, I must be sure from the very start that you would love me more than her." She played a few notes and continued, "if I trust in you, oh please, don't run and hide. If I love you too, oh please don't hurt my pride like her. Cause I couldn't stand the pain. And I, would be sad if I knew love was in vain. So I hope you see, that I would love to love you." She played the harp, sighing, then singing, "if I fell in love with you." She continued to play, unaware of the eavesdroppers in the hall.

Ratcliffe had been walking towards the library, Wiggins on his heels, when he'd suddenly heard a tune. He walked slowly towards the room and heard singing. He then blinked, realizing it was his wife. He listened to the words and his heart soared, she was falling for him. He had no idea why, but he was very happy about that.

He gave a light smile and turned around and walked back towards his study. Wiggins blinked, "seems like she likes you." Ratcliffe nodded, "seems as though she does." "Is that alright?" asked Wiggins having the oddest feeling it wasn't. Ratcliffe rolled his eyes, "if she wants to fall in love with me, then she can, why should I care." He sighed inwardly, he hoped she was.

Terra was quickly realizing, just how compatible she and her new husband were. She slept in his bed every night, and they coupled just about every night. However there were times when they couldn't make it to the bedroom... or they just wanted to try it someplace else. Whatever the reasons, they seemed to always be interrupted or walked in on.

Terra shrieked as her husband thrust into her, from behind. She was in his study, sprawled out on his desk. He stood behind her, thrusting into her nether regions. It was quite the scene. Terra's breasts were hanging out of the top of her dress and her skirts were pulled up over her bottom.

Ratcliffe groaned as he pushed into her, over and over again, pulling her back onto him. She moaned and gasped, her hair hanging down like curtains over her face. They were both then stunned as the door to the room opened and in walked Wiggins.

Wiggins blinked and turned red, "oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry." Ratcliffe grabbed the glass of wine that was beside him and threw it at him, "get the hell out!" Wiggins shrieked and dashed out shutting the door. Barely missing the glass as it shattered against the door.

Ratcliffe growled and then cursed hearing Terra sobbing. "Shh," he soothed planting a kiss on her back, "he's gone now. What do you want? Do you want me to continue or go after him and kill him?" She giggled and he smiled and thrust back into her, "continue it is." And so he did, making her cry out his name.

Another such occasion was also in the study. Terra was laying on the desk, her breasts once more out of the top of her dress, her skirts pulled up to her waist. Ratcliffe stood in front of her, in between her legs that were wrapped around his waist, holding her hips as he thrust into her.

He smiled down at her as she moaned and shrieked his name. "That's it, sweetheart," he said "finish for me, sweetheart." His smile widened as she began to shake. He then growled as the study room opened again. Wiggins once again walking in.

Ratcliffe glared at him and Wiggins dashed. Terra closed her eyes, pink in the face. Ratcliffe pounded into her over and over again. Terra arched against him, "John." He licked his dry lips and pumped into her, "I swear if he does this one more time, I'm going to shoot him." Terra erupted into laughter.

Ratcliffe looked down at her and pinched one of her nipples. "Ow!" she said, "what was that for." "For laughing at a very serious matter," he said pushing into her. She rolled her eyes and he pumped into her harder and harder. She then shattered beneath him, her cries of repletion joining his own. He pumped into her several more times and let her body milk his cock.

He looked down at her and licked her exposed chest. She wrapped her hands around his neck and laid there, gasping as he actually took her again.

And as time went by and they were married for three months, Wiggins walked in on them, once more. This time, Ratcliffe was ready for him.

Terra was on his lap, while he sat in his chair. Her breasts were out of the dress, moving up and down each time she rocked her hips over her husband's. She moaned and kissed him deeply as he filled her full.

Wiggins walked in and Terra hissed. "I thought you locked the door!" she growled. Ratcliffe reached down and pulled up a pistol, "thought I had too, oh well." Wiggins trembled, "won't happen again, I promise." Ratcliffe sighed and stood, setting Terra on his desk, setting the gun down beside her, quickly adjusting himself, then picking up the gun once more.

"Wiggins, I think we need to discuss something called personal boundaries." Wiggins nodded eyes filled with fear. Terra adjusted herself, incredibly put off by this entire situation. Ratcliffe put his finger on the trigger, "if you so much as step into this room with out me saying it's alright, you will be shot!"

Wiggins nodded in horror, "yes sir." Ratcliffe growled, "I'm trying to spend some quality time with my wife, and every time I try, you walk in!" Wiggins gulped and nodded. Ratcliffe growled at him, "now get out!" Wiggins dashed out.

Terra giggled and he turned to see her properly dressed. He sighed, "damn it." She jumped off the desk and walked over to him, "there's no reason why we can't continue this in the bedroom," she said with a pretty little smile.

He grinned, "I like how you think, my dear." He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot, and set her down, turning and locking the door. "Good boy," she said walking to the bed. He turned a glare on his face, he then blinked watching her as she undressed herself for him.

"Oh Terra," he said walking to her and kissing her deeply, "god the things you do to me girl," he said against her mouth, pushing all her clothes off of her, and then picking her up and laying her onto the bed. He ripped at his clothes, and quickly mounted her.

He thrust into her, over and over again quickly. "Terra," he moaned as he moved his hips forward. "Terra," he said. She looked up at him, "yes?" she said on a moan. "Do you... do you find me attractive?" he asked. She blinked, then smiled, "I do." He blinked, but continued his pace, "why?" he asked. She smiled, "well, it could be your dominating personality," she said with a light blush.

He looked down at her, "do you find my body attractive?" She blinked, "should I not?" He blinked, "you do?" She nodded blushing. He was stunned, "why?" She bit her lip, "I don't know how to explain it, sir. I just... love what I see when I look at you." He grunted, as he thrust into her. She moaned beneath him, them ran her hands up his arms. "I love your big arms," she said running her hands up to his shoulders, "and your broad shoulders."

He frowned, "though sweet, not at all what I meant, my dear." She moaned as he slammed into her hard. "Well, I don't think appearance matters," she said. He blinked and looked down at her. She cupped a cheek with her hand, "I think your attractive, because of things you do. Like this," she said raising her hips as he slammed into her, making them both moan.

He gave her a light smile. "I think it's more about the person, then their appearance," she gasped out as she was consumed by heat. She cried out beneath him, arching upward. He groaned and exploded in her. He pushed himself into her several times and said "your so beautiful." She blushed and took a breath as he collapsed in a pile beside her. He groaned and took a deep breath, "that was fantastic." She smiled, "yes it was."

A knock at the door made them look up. "Governor..." said a shaky voice. Wiggins. "I'm going to thrash him soundly," said Ratcliffe standing and pulling on his trousers. He tossed Terra a nightshift, which she quickly put on.

He unlocked the door and flung it open, "what!" he demanded. "The King, has sent for you, Sir. There's a carriage here to take you to him." Ratcliffe blinked, "give me 5 minutes." Wiggins shut the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Terra. Ratcliffe shook his head, "nothing, my dear. James simply wants to speak to me." Terra blinked. Ratcliffe quickly dressed, "I will be back as soon as I can. I fully intend to take you more than once tonight," he said with a smirk. She blushed and nodded. He walked over to her and brushed his lips over hers, "I promise I'll be right back."

It was hours later when he got back. Terra had already gone to bed, laying on her side, cold. He silently walked into the room, and started to undress. Terra stirred, "John?" "Right here," he said walking over to the bed, "I was trying to be quiet." She shrugged, "I'm a light sleeper." He crawled into bed and pulled her cold form against him, "I'm so sorry that I was gone so long," he said kissing her neck. She shrugged. "It was for a good reason though," he said.

She turned to look at him, "what do you mean?" "How would you like to accompany me to Virginia?" he asked with smile. She gasped, "really?" He chuckled, "James is sending me, to claim more land." He kissed Terra's head, "let's sleep now, my dear. We have lots to prepare." Terra cuddled to her husband's warm body. "That is, unless your awake enough to continue where we left off." She giggled and he rolled on top of her, taking her over and over again through the night.

What's this? Go to Virginia? Hm... won't that be fun ;)


	7. Goodbyes and a new journey

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

K, to make it up to everyone for being gone so long, I've uploaded another chapter. ^_^ Enjoy!

Terra sighed, it was the night before the greatest adventure of her life. She turned and saw her husband adjusting his shirt. She smirked, second greatest. They'd only been married, about four months, but she was falling hard and fast for him. She then sighed once more, but she couldn't take Felicity with her.

"Something bothering you, my dear?" asked Ratcliffe turning to look at his young wife. She slowly nodded. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" he asked. She bit her lip, "well... it's a bit of a personal matter." His eyebrows rose, "since when is anything to personal to keep from your husband." Terra bit her lip.

"I want to release Felicity, from my services," she said. He blinked then tilted his head, "any particular reason?" "She's in love with my father, and I couldn't bear to seperate them." Ratcliffe cocked a brow, he'd been suspicious, now he knew. "Alright," he said, "if that's what you want, my dear." She blinked, "I didn't think you'd accept."

He smirked and cocked a brow pursing his lips, "I am perfectly capable of dressing you, my dear," his grinned, "and undressing you." She blushed and turned from him. He chuckled, "anything else you'll need, Wiggins can see to." She nodded, "thank you." He looked at her, "for?" he asked rather stunned.

"Agreeing," she said. He shrugged, "if you change your mind tell me, and I'll hire a new one." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her, "what was that for?" "For being sweet," she said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her small form, "well don't tell anyone. I can't have my reputation ruined." She giggled and nodded.

He watched her as she walked away and finished getting ready for the dinner party. He knew what the people at court said about him, and he would do everything to make sure that she didn't get pulled down with him. Terra turned to him, "John, will you put my locket on for me?" He blinked and walked over to her, putting the locket he'd bought her on her neck. He kissed the side of her neck and said "I'm glad your coming with me."

She smiled, "I'm glad you asked me to." "Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked almost offended. She shrugged, "I know that women aren't supposed to travel." "Well, you are my wife, and I want you by my side," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. She moaned as he sucked on her neck. There was a knock at the door and the two separated.

"The last of the guests are here, Governor," said Wiggins. "Least he knocked," said Terra rolling her eyes. "We'll be down in a minute." Terra sighed and held up the corset. Ratcliffe watched her face in the mirror to make sure he didn't hurt her, as he tightened it.

He then put her dress on her and tied that as well.

"You must have been with many women," she said brushing her hair. He blinked, "excuse me?" "Why else would you be so good at tying and untying corsets and dresses." He lowered his head, "that's not appropriate to talk about." She rolled her eyes.

She walked to the door leading to her room and walked into her closet, grabbing a pair of black shoes to wear under her green dress. She put them on and pulled her hair back in a green ribbon. She walked back into her husband's room and said "I'm ready." He was as well. They walked through the halls and into the entrance hall, then to the ballroom. He offered his arm, which she took. They each took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

Everyone turned to them and clapped as they walked in. Terra bit her lip, seeing her father. She didn't know when she'd see him again, she may never see him again. She and Ratcliffe bowed to everyone and the festivities continued. Terra removed herself from her husband's arm and walked over to her friends Jessica, and Alicia.

Ratcliffe had been very surprised when she'd removed herself. He watched her a moment, before talking to some other courtiers. She seemed to be upset, he then looked at her father, who seemed to be watching her as well. He lowered his head, now he understood. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"So Terra, how is married life?" asked Jessica with a grin. Terra blushed, "it's alright." "Do you two spend lots of private time together?" asked Jessica. Terra rolled her eyes, "that's not appropriate to talk about." Jessica giggled, "since when has that mattered?" "Since I now have my husband's reputation to worry about," she said. Alicia giggled as Jessica glared at her.

"Are you with child yet?" asked Jessica with a mean smirk. Terra blinked, no... she was sure she wasn't. Jessica laughed, "perhaps you cannot reproduce." Terra lowered her head and bit her lip, she wanted to smack that grin right off of her face, but she wouldn't make her husband look bad that way. Terra's eyes watered, what if Jessica was right? What if she couldn't give him a child.

"Terra," said Alicia softly, "Terra it's alright." Terra turned and ran outside, in tears. "Oh! Now look what you've done!" shouted Alicia to Jessica. Everyone paused and watched. Ratcliffe cocked a brow, where was his wife? "She deserved it." "You didn't have to make her cry!" shouted Alicia turning and following after Terra. Ratcliffe blinked, and quickly followed Alicia.

"Terra, it's alright," said Alicia. Ratcliffe walked up, seeing Terra crying in her friends arms. He walked over to her, "what happened?" Alicia turned and said "Jessica was just very mean, and hurt Terra's feelings." He looked down at his wife, "what did she say?"

"That she may not be able to give you children." Ratcliffe blinked, he looked down at his wife and said "Terra, look at me." Terra lifted her head, and he frowned seeing her tear stained face. He kneeled down and said "Terra, as much as I would like children, I don't care if you can't give me children." She blinked. He smirked, "I married you because I wanted a wife, someone to spend time with me, and to raise a family with. One of those things, is more then enough.

"And creating a child takes time, my dear. I'm in no rush to start a family," he said with a smile, "I enjoy the time we spend together, and I want to enjoy that time as long as I can." She blushed and nodded. Alicia smiled, "I'll leave you two alone." She walked off.

Ratcliffe reached into his coat and handed her a handkerchief. "Would like me to have Jessica removed?" She shook her head, "she's just jealous, that I'm happily married and she has to wed a gambler." Ratcliffe blinked, "I haven't heard about that." "Alicia told me by letter yesterday," she said, "Jessica is very distraught about it. He's a friend of her father's. Apparently it is the only way her father will forget about the man's debt." Ratcliffe blinked.

"She's said no to every suitor," said Terra, "her father finally got tired of it." Ratcliffe stood and offered his hand. Terra wiped at her face, "I'm sorry for my scene." "Not at all, my dear. I would have reacted the same way, I'm sure." Terra looked at him, took his hand, and shook her head.

"What?" he asked. "Your different... from how I thought you would be." He looked down at her and said "you bring out the best in me," he said pulling her up, "but you are the only person I shall ever be nice to," he added with a firm nod. "And our children," she said with a smile. He smiled back, "and our children." Oh god he was falling for her. Truly, madly, deeply for her.

They walked back inside and several people were shocked to see the two so happy. Ratcliffe kept his arm at the small of her back, and she stayed by his side the entire time. When it became later in the evening, Benjamin finally walked over to her, "can we talk?" he asked.

Terra looked at Ratcliffe who nodded and said, "I'll be right here, should you need me." She nodded and stood on tiptoe, kissing his cheek before turning to walk out of the room with her father. Ratcliffe touched his cheek and stood stunned. "You alright, John?" asked one of the male courtiers. Ratcliffe nodded. "Seems like your little wife is fond of you," said another. Ratcliffe nodded, "seems that way."

Benjamin led her out towards the gardens. Terra saw Felicity there waiting. Terra sighed, she would relieve her. They stopped and three looked awkwardly at the ground.

"Terra," her father said, "I want you to know that no matter where you are, I will always love you." Terra nodded, feeling tears sting her eyes. "I'll love you no matter what, sweet pea," he said. Terra nodded, "I know."

"We want to tell you something," he said. "I know," she said shaking her head, "I know about you two." They both blinked.

"I've known for a while now," she said with a light smile. "Miss, we want you to know that I will follow you no matter where you go." "No," said Terra. They both jumped. "No," she said smiling at Felicity, "I will not separate you two." "What do you mean?" asked Felicity stunned. "From this day forward, you are relieved of your duties," said Terra tears falling down her face, "you are free to stay with my father." They both blinked. "I've already talked to the Governor," she said, "and he agreed with me."

"Terra," started her father. "I will not have it any other way," she said, "I can take care of myself, John offered to hire someone if I changed my mind later." Felicity giggled crying, "I love you," she said holding Terra. "And I you," she said holding her, "now, go live happily ever after before I sic Ginger on you." They laughed then looked at each other.

Benjamin smiled, "well, how would you like that?" "What?" asked Felicity. "Being my wife," he said smiling at her. Felicity gasped and then nodded, giggling and crying, "I'd like that very much." Terra smiled and walked off to leave the lovebirds alone. She wiped at her eyes and looked up at the night sky.

Terra turned hearing a jingle. She saw Percy and gave a light smirk, "hey there." He looked up at her and tilted his head. "I'm just thinking." Percy rolled his eyes and waddled off. She giggled and said "pompous pup."

"You shouldn't be outside alone," said a very familiar voice. Terra gasped and turned. Philip. "then again, you do like being alone," he said with a smirk. She arched a brow, "what do you want, you shouldn't be here." He smirked, "Terra, Terra, Terra, all I want is to say goodbye."

She glared at him, "I'm sure thats the last thing on your list." He smirked and unsheathed his sword, "how very right you are." Terra's eyes filled with fear as she watched him stalk up to her, he swung and she jumped out of the way. She looked around and said "what do you want from me." "All I wanted was you," he said. His face then filled with disgust, "but now you've laid with that social climbing idiot."

"I will not let you speak about my husband that way!" He blinked, "you love him." She turned and ran, her father had a sword. She ran up to him, Philip hot on her heels. "I need to borrow this," she said taking her father's sword. She turned to Philip and blocked his blade just in time.

"Go get the Governor," said Benjamin to Felicity. Terra spun around and dodged her uncle's blade. "I don't want to hurt you, uncle." He rolled his eyes, "like you could!" She glared and swung the sword, hearing the _shing_ as their blades collided. "Damn bitch!" he yelled.

Terra blocked Philip's sword a _shing_ exploding between them. She blocked again, "uncle stop this!" She gasped as Philip was suddenly picked up. She blinked as her husband picked him up over his head and tossed him.

"Didn't I tell you to leave my wife alone!" shouted Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe walked over to him, not caring who saw him. He walked over to Philip and said "come back here again boy and you'll be sorry."

Terra was stunned. He'd protected her, defended her. Ratcliffe turned to Terra as Philip ran off. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Your very good with a sword," he said. She nodded, "I'm good at Archery too." He blinked, "I don't ever want to see you do that again." She looked down, "I'm sorry."

He pulled her to him, "why is it, anytime I leave you alone you get into trouble." She smirked up at him. "I just can't leave you alone anymore can I," he said smiling. She blushed and said "I don't want to be alone." His brows rose, "that makes me very happy to hear." She turned a deeper pink.

The party shortly ended and Ratcliffe sat on the bed watching Terra as she paced around the room. He tilted his head, she'd started doing this, after he'd asked her if Philip had frightened her. He looked down at her feet as she walked still in her flats. The floor looked amazing tonight. He smirked and looked up at her.

He stood and watched as she kept her back turned from him. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice when he touched her back and pulled the strings of her dress. She shrieked and turned. He quickly claimed her mouth and pushed her down to the floor. He lifted her skirts and pulled her silk undergarment off, releasing himself quickly.

"What on earth has gotten into you," she said with a giggle. "Nothing, however... something is about to get into you." She erupted into laughter, then gasped and arched against him as he plunged himself into her.

"I swear to god, if he shows up here again, I'll slit his throat," he said thrusting into her, setting her bottom on his thighs. She moaned, "I can... take care... of myself," she gasped out in between thrusts. He growled, "like... hell!" He groaned increasing his tempo, she was amazing. "I will not... let you get hurt... when I can easily... prevent... that... from happening," he said matching each word with a thrust.

"I don't... oh god... need you... to fight... every battle... for me." He roared and said "you are my wife! You belong to me! I will... protect what is mine!" She looked up at him and surprised, she propped herself up on her arms and elbows, moaning as he slammed into her.

"Damn man's... lucky I didn't... run him... through." She giggled thinking, _you do that to me enough._ He looked down at her wondering what was so funny, but to angered and aroused to care. He undid her bodice and pulled her breasts out of the top. Kneading and squeezing them in his large hands.

"Oh yes," she moaned feeling herself getting hotter. She was never verbal during sex, hearing her say those two words sent him over the edge, pounding her into the floor. "Ah... uh... ah..." she moaned as he slammed into her harder and harder.

"Governor, there's a messenger here." Wiggins gasped... at the scene he saw. His eye twitched, he then shrieked like a little girl as Ratcliffe hoisted himself up, tucking himself back into his pants and stalked towards him. Wiggins dashed out of the room. Ratcliffe hot on his heels.

"John!" Terra called, "get back here and finish what you started before I do!" Ratcliffe quickly turned and said "tell the messenger I'm busy and to leave a note!" He slammed the bedroom door, locked it, and then lunged at his wife who was now laying on the bed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she shrieked as he plunged into her once more. "I swear, I might slit his throat before we walk onto the ship tomorrow." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned over and sucked on her neck, thrusting into her over and over again. She cried out his name, and he groaned into her ear. He pulled away when he was done spilling his essence into her body and said "you my dear, are amazing." She blushed.

The next morning, Terra sat in her husband's carriage as they pulled up to the ship. "Your trembling, my dear. What's wrong?" asked Ratcliffe pulling her onto his lap. "I'm just nervous, I've never been on a ship before." He kissed her neck and said "well then I'm glad I can be with you for your first time." She blushed. He smirked, "I've been your first for a lot of things, haven't I."

They boarded the ship, Terra looking at her feet as they walked onto the ship, she was escorted into the captain's cabin, while no one was on board, and their journey began.

Hope Terra doesn't get seasick. Please leave comments! I really want to know you guys think of Terra and of her marriage to the wonderful Governor Ratcliffe. I'll give anyone who leaves a comment a preview for the next chapter ^_^


	8. Captain Smith

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's taken so long for me to update, my personal life has been very bad recently :( anyway I found some time to upload this chapter. I've written several for this story already and I'll post them all as soon as I can. I hope you all like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it.

"Alright my dear, we have some things to discuss," said Ratcliffe setting her down on the bed. He turned and saw Wiggins watching. "Get out!" he said. Wiggins walked out, shutting the door. Ratcliffe stood and locked the door. He turned to her, "you are not to go up on deck." She blinked. "You are to stay in here. Reason being, your the only woman aboard."

Terra blinked once more, "if that is what you wish." He nodded, "it is." He looked at her and sat beside her on the bed. She blinked, as he leaned her back, against the mattress. She blinked as he pulled a string and a curtain covered them from view. She burst into laughter and he smiled at her, "thought this might come in hand." She nodded. "Locked the door too, just in case," he said with a grin, kicking off his shoes and mounting her.

"Can't even wait till the boat shoves off," she said as he flipped her around, onto her stomach. "Your the one with no patience, do not confuse lust with not having patience." She smirked then giggled as he untied her dress and the corset underneath. He leaned over her, "see, I can undress you, easily."

She giggled as he picked her up and set her on his waist, then moaned as he pulled them down. She looked at him, "can we... try something new today?" He blinked, then pursed his lips, "what did you have in mind, my dear?" She looked at him, "lay down," she said. He blinked, but set her down, and laid his head on the pillow. She pulled her clothes down, and crawled back onto the bed, pulling his trousers down in a quick motion. His shaft sprang to life at the excitement of her actions and he felt himself blush lightly.

She mounted him, and he blinked as she took hold of him, and guided him into her. "Oh," he moaned his eyes rolling back into his head. He smirked, "so this is what you wanted." She blushed and nodded biting her lip. "Then by all means, my dear ride me to your hearts content." She turned red and he took her hips in his large hands.

He pulled her up and down, showing her what to do, she caught on quick. He groaned and licked his dry lips, cupping her breasts. "You my dear, are a godsend." She blushed, and continued moving on him. He really wondered what he did to deserve her. He watched her a moment and smiled, as she closed her eyes, moaning.

It hurt, but only a little. Not bad enough to make her stop. She wanted to make him happy. He moved his hands back to her hips and pulled her down quicker and quicker. They cried out, and she collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her head.

She looked down at him and smiled. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her face down to his to kiss her. "You are magnificent," he groaned into her mouth, "I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but god I hope I live up to it." She turned red and then felt tears fill her eyes. He felt one on his cheek and pulled away, "what's wrong?" He was now concerned, had he hurt her?

"No one has ever said such a sweet thing to me," she said wiping at her eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry." He gave her a small smile, "my dear, I fully intend on saying sweet things to you for the rest of my life." She smiled and kissed him on the mouth. She stood and said "I should dress." He stood, adjusted his pants, and then sat on the bed, pushing the curtain out of the way, as he retied her corset and dress.

She smiled at him and went and unlocked the door. "What if one of the men come in here?" He shook his head, "the only one that would is John Smith," he said adjusting his shirt, luckily it wasn't stained anywhere.

"Captain John Smith?" she said her voice a little excited. He blinked, "yes," he cocked a brow, "I take it you've heard of him." She shrugged, oops, "I've heard of him, father used to boast about him. Saying he served somewhere with him when Smith was just a boy. I never really cared." That made Ratcliffe happy, very happy. "May I walk around barefoot?" she asked. He blinked. "My shoes are killing my feet," she said.

He looked at her toes and noticed that they were rather bruised, "yes of course, my dear." She sighed in relief and laid back on the bed, tying the curtain back up. There was a knock, "may I come in now, sir?" Ratcliffe rolled his eyes, "yes." Wiggins opened the door cautiously and then smiled seeing they were properly dressed and not connected at the loins.

Terra yawned and giggled as Ginger jumped onto the bed, sticking her tongue out at Percy. "Silly," said Terra tapping Ginger's nose. "Adonis, is on one of the other ships, my dear," said Ratcliffe sitting at his desk. Terra blinked. "With the possibilities of you conceiving, I thought it best, he come and... be your means for transportation." She was stunned.

"Thank you, my lord," she said. Ratcliffe nodded, "the King was the one who expressed his concern for your health. He offered to give you a horse, I told him you had Adonis and he suggested I bring him." She nodded. There was another knock at the door.

"Governor," said John Smith walking in. He blinked seeing Terra, then looked back at the Governor, "there's a storm approaching. I was just letting you know, it's best if you and your... lovely lady stay in here." Ratcliffe cocked a brow and pursed his lips, "My dear, this is Captain John Smith. Smith, meet my wife, Terra." John blinked, then nodded to her, "pleasure to meet you, madam." Terra nodded her head, but remained quiet.

"She's very shy," said Ratcliffe, "no one, is to know she's on board." "No one saw her come aboard sir?" "No they did not, I had her put on, before the crew started to come on. If I find out, anyone knows, you'll be sorry." "Sir if I might ask, why the secrecy," said Smith crossing his arms. "Because, she's the only female on the ship," said Ratcliffe, "and I don't want the men fawning over my wife." John nodded, "I understand sir."

"Good day, sir," said John nodding. He looked at Terra, "Miss." He walked out and Terra cocked a brow and said "that's the man all the ladies go nuts for?" Ratcliffe sighed, "yes, my dear." "I don't like him," she said. He looked at her. "He seems egotistical," she said. He chuckled, "I'm sure you know better then I, my dear." Terra sighed.

The thunder roared and lightning crashed. Terra shrieked and trembled in a ball on the bed. She felt like such a baby. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Ratcliffe turned towards her, and stood quickly. He laid beside her on the bed and held her. "I've got you, there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear." He kissed her head and held her, while she trembled.

"I feel like such a baby," she said. He kissed her head and mouth, "I don't think that at all." Wiggins watched, the display of affection and smiled, seemed like he was falling hard and fast for her. Ratcliffe kissed her deeply on the mouth, more to soothe her, then to arouse her. He then blinked hearing a commotion outside.

He groaned and said "I'll be right back, my dear." He sat up and got off of the bed, walking outside, Percy in his arms.

He walked over to a crowd of people. "Trouble on deck?" he asked. John and a young boy were laying on the deck soaking wet. "Governor Ratcliffe," said the boy standing up. "Thomas fell overboard sir," said John. "Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved, well done Smith." "Thank you, sir." Ratcliffe walked down to the lower deck. "Don't lose heart men, it won't be long before we reach the new world and remember what awaits us there. Freedom. Prosperity. The adventure of our lives. Your the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind, nor rain, nor a thousand blood thirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men."

Terra heard cheers and tilted her head, what was going on. The door opened and Ratcliffe walked in. Terra suddenly felt a little funny. She looked at him and said "are you alright?" He looked at her and smiled, "why wouldn't I be?" he asked. She lowered her brows, unsure what else to say. His smile widened, "did you ever think, perhaps I'm just in a better mood, knowing that you will be here to keep me quite occupied for the next few weeks." She turned pink and he smiled at her.

She watched him closely, she still thought that he was acting funny. She shook it off and shook her head, perhaps she was just over thinking it. "Are you feeling better now my dear?" he asked, "do you want me to get back in bed and hold you more?" he added with a grin. She tilted her head, "if you wish to hold me my lord I cannot tell you no."

He blinked, that was the honest answer, but not the answer he wanted or expected from her. He arched a brow, "I like being told when you want me to hold you. I know you have times when you do not like being touched." He'd only dealt with that twice so far and they hadn't been bad. He'd left her alone, until he'd returned to the bedroom that night, then he convinced her that him touching her wasn't such a bad thing.

Terra looked at him and said "I don't mind if you touch me." He gave her an impatient look. "Come hold me, my lord," she said. He grinned, "gladly." He laid on the bed beside her and pulled her against his body. He reached behind him and pulled the string to release the curtain. Wiggins groaned and walked out giving them their privacy. Honestly, it was as if she was a substance that Ratcliffe could not fight the addiction for.

"Ah!" moaned Ratcliffe throwing his head back and groaning as he released himself in his young bride. "Terra," he moaned laying beside her, "I swear girl, you will be the end of me." "I'm sure I've been the end of you several times." He chuckled and said "a lady should not speak like that." Terra rolled her eyes. Ratcliffe pulled her against him, "aww are you mad at me now?" he kissed the inside of her neck, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you, my dear." She made a hmph noise and he blinked.

He then chuckled, and rolled them to where he was on his back and she was straddling them. "Will this make it all better, my dear?" She gave him a smirk and nodded. He chuckled, "then by all means." She rode him perfectly, making him moan and groan beneath her. She had no idea why, but she was in love with him. She bit her lip, she couldn't tell him though. He doted on her, but... she had a feeling he didn't think of as anything but a child.

He saw her face grow sad and he sighed inwardly, oh how he loved her. He groaned, she probably didn't think about him any way besides being a fat old man. He then blinked, he loved her. He was in love with her. He looked at her, realization exploding within him. Perhaps... perhaps he could woo her... seduce her... make her fall in love with him.

Perhaps she could seduce him... make him fall in love with her. She wanted nothing more, than to spend the months they would be here intertwined with him, and conceiving his child. She smiled, his child. Their child. "Do you like that, my dear?" she heard him ask. He'd been watching her. She nodded, "yes, my lord." "My dear, when we are in our bedchamber or in the throws of passion, I want you to either call me John or some other name you bestow upon me. Calling me my lord, makes me think that you feel that your rank is beneath my own, when it no longer is."

She nodded, "I understand my-" she paused seeing his brows rise, "I understand John." He smiled, "see that wasn't so hard was it?" She shook her head and then gasped as she felt heat boil within her. She gasped as he turned them, to where she was beneath him. "AH!" she shrieked as he pounded her back into the mattress. They cried out and he laid over her, keeping his weight off of her. He took several deep breaths, before saying, "rest. I need to rest."

She giggled and said "good night, dear husband." He looked at her, and kissed her shoulder as she laid against him.

For two weeks, she stayed in the state room, for two weeks she did nothing but read books from his shelf in the room. She then got very bored. She sat around and sighed repeatedly as she reread every book on his shelf. Ratcliffe looked at her and bit his lip. It was a nice sunny day, today, perhaps... perhaps he'd take her to the deck. He smiled at her.

"My dear, how would you like to go outside today?" She blinked then smiled, "really?" He nodded, "but, there is a condition." She tilted her head. "You must stay at my arm," he said. She nodded, "of course, dear husband." He stood, "let us pick out something nice for you to wear." "You want to show me off?" "I want to show you off," he said with a smile, "and put you in something magnificent, so I have the pleasure of removing it from your body tonight." She giggled, and smiled as he picked her out a dress and turned her to undo the one she currently wore.

The dress she was now being put in, was orange, with a round bodice, and straps on her shoulders. It was long with flowing sleeves. "Wiggins!" he called. Wiggins dashed in and averted his eyes, as Ratcliffe finished tying her gown, "I'm taking Terra on deck. Keep a parasol, by in case if she gets to hot." "Always so thoughtful, dear husband," she said. He kissed her neck, "I protect what I care about, my dear." She blinked a little stunned by his reply.

Ratcliffe escorted her to the door, and opened it, letting her out first, then walking out next to her. All the men on the ship turned and blinked, seeing her on Ratcliffe's arm. John blinked and nodded his head to her, "pleasure to see you out and about, Mrs. Ratcliffe." She nodded her head, a light smile on her face. Ratcliffe nodded, "I grew tired of hearing her constantly sigh in the state room."

Terra looked up at him, but didn't miss the wink he gave her. She blushed as she noticed all the men were staring at her. "Gentlemen, gather round," he said. The men circled them. "Gentlemen, may I introduce to you, my wife, Terra Warren Ratcliffe." The men all bowed to her. She turned pink and nodded back. "She is not to be spoken to without me present." The men all blinked, but nodded.

He walked Terra over to the starboard side and said, "well my dear, what do you think." "It's breathtaking, John," she said. He smiled lightly at her, "I'm glad." She looked breathtaking, the wind blowing in her hair. She was simply marvelous, a goddess, an angel. She was his one and only. He placed his hands on her hips, and turned her to face him. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to show his men he cared for her. He then smirked, though showing them she belonged to him... that he did want to do. He cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her fiercely. Devouring her mouth before his men.

The men had been rather disturbed by the scene, but it went to sickened when she kissed him back.

Ratcliffe felt himself hardening quickly and he groaned into her mouth, mating her tongue with his own. God he wanted to throw her to the ground and make hot passionate love to her, but he would never enter her, with the presence of others around. He brushed his lips over hers repeatedly, getting a moan out of her and shoving his tongue deep into her mouth once more. He pulled away from her, a little stunned at his own actions. She just looked at him, her pale green eyes glazed with lust.

"I think... we should make this... a bit more private," he said, knowing for a fact, he was going to have a full erection in a moment. She turned pink. "Go back to the state room and I'll join you soon," he said. She nodded and turned to Wiggins, "will you escort a lady back to her room?" He offered his arm with a smile. Ratcliffe turned and looked out at the sea. Damn it all. Why was she the only person who could do this to him. Make him immediately forget everything and want to do nothing but submit to her.

"Your wife seems quite fond of you," said a voice. He turned, Smith. "Think so?" asked Ratcliffe nonchalantly. John looked at him, "you don't care?" "I married her, to provide my title with an heir, why would I care what a silly little girl wants." He hated saying that. He did care. He cared more then he cared about finding the gold.

"She seems like a very sweet girl," said John, "you shouldn't hurt her." Ratcliffe raised his brows then glared at him, "I beg your pardon! When you first saw her, you thought that she was nothing more than a common harlot. Don't you dare say you didn't!" he warned.

"I did, but sir, none of us knew you were married." "For good reason," he muttered, now in a very foul mood. He then remembered his beautiful, sensational wife was in his state room, waiting for him. He walked past Smith, "do not think you can tell me how to treat my wife." He huffed and turned from John and walked into his state room in a bad mood. When he turned and saw his wife naked and sitting up, the sheets covering her breasts from him, his bitterness dissolved.

"How did you get undressed?" he asked. She bit her lip, "I had Wiggins, simply loosen them. I removed them." His nose flared. "I didn't want to wait," she said, "I wanted to surprise you and be ready for you." He then smirked, "well, seems like I'm far behind, my dear." He started to undress, "don't ever let him undress you again," he said, "I rather like peeling away your clothes," he said with a smile, "makes me feel like I'm opening a present." She blushed as he strode to the bed, naked and pulled the covers back.

He smiled down at her, "my my, aren't we looking delectable this afternoon." She blinked. He climbed onto the bed, "how do you want me to taste you this afternoon?" She blinked. "Come here," he said laying back and pulling her onto him. Her knees were placed by his head and he licked at her moist center.

She moaned and he groaned. He reached over and tugged the curtain, realizing he'd forgotten to lock the door. She pulled it back, shrieking as his tongue went deep into her core. "Oh, yes," she moaned. She hated talking during such an intimate time, but... she'd do it for him. He liked it.

He licked her, and sucked her for what seemed like ever. Just wanting to taste her, he made her scream over and over. Making her climax countless times. Suddenly there was a "Governor, we've spotted land. Oh!" Ratcliffe pushed her away from his mouth and growled. He sat up and pulled back the curtain enough for John to see his face. "What is it!" "Land sir," said John, "we're coming up on the shore." "Fine. Smith." John looked at him, "Yes sir?"

"Tell anyone about this, and I swear to god I will shoot you. If you don't believe me ask Wiggins." John nodded sir, "I'm very sorry, won't happen again." "See that it doesn't, I'd hate to have to explain to the King why I killed you." Terra giggled and Ratcliffe turned and smiled at her. John saw this and blinked. "Now, get out!" Smith left and shut the door.

"I swear someone up there is laughing at me," said Ratcliffe sighing. Terra looked at him and said "wonder how long he's been there." "I hope he just happened to walk in. If he was standing there listening to me pleasuring my wife, I will shoot him." Terra smiled and got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him, "so protective," she said.

His eyes widened, "perhaps... I should... pleasure you for a little while," she said a very seductive smile on her face. He blinked, "what did you have in mind." She pulled the sheet back and looked at his erection. She grinned and took it in her hand. He hissed and said "oh god. Terra, as sweet as that would be, you don't have to." He looked at her, but then closed his eyes and hissed when she took his tip into her mouth.

"Oh god, Terra," he moaned as she sucked on him. He moaned as she sucked more into her mouth, he was pretty big, she couldn't get him all in, but he didn't seem to care. She sucked him and licked up his shaft and over the tip. He finally growled and said "my dear, I'm going to finish if you keep doing that." She continued. He had a glass of wine on the table beside the bed, she was going to choke he knew it.

He was then surprised when she didn't. She swallowed the contents that had shot into her mouth as he finished. He groaned and moaned, then pulled the curtain back and took the glass of wine, sitting up and taking a sip, then giving her the glass. She took a sip and looked at him, "was that... alright?" He nodded, "that was superb," he purred with a sated smile. She blushed.

"Let's rest now my dear, I'm feeling... nappish." She smiled and cuddled up beside him, almost like Ginger would. He chuckled and kissed her head, "John looked... quite mortified." "Good," she said, lightly yawning. He chuckled, "I think I've made it well known today, that you belong to me." She smiled at him, "oh... do I?" He nodded and cupped her bum, "oh yes, my dear. Every inch of you." She smiled, "and you like this?" He smiled at her, "I like this." She laid her head against him and they both drifted off for a nap.


	9. Mine Mine Mine

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

My beautiful wonderful sister wrote Terra's lines for Mine Mine Mine! I definitely think it fits in with the song because it was two men singing and there were three mines in the song lol. Anyway my sister is ANW's biggest fan I'm sure! I was talking to her about the song and she asked if she could write Terra's lines for it and I was ecstatic! Of course you can! I told her and so she did! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as we did! Please leave reviews!

Terra looked up from the bed, hearing her husband by the window. "Look at it Wiggins, an entire new world, chock full of gold. Just waiting for me." Terra raised a brow, that's what this was all about. "And scores of adventures waiting for us, right Percy," said Wiggins looking at Percy. Terra rolled her eyes, she should of known.

"Do you think we'll meet some Savages?" asked Wiggins. "If we do, we shall be sure to give them, a proper English greeting," said Ratcliffe. "Oh! Gift baskets," said Wiggins. Terra giggled. Ratcliffe groaned and walked to a shelf, "and he came so highly recommended," he said looking at Terra. He pulled out a map and walked to his desk, opening it and sitting down.

There was a knock and the door opened, "it's perfect Governor. The water's deep enough we can pull right up to shore," he rubbed Percy's head, "hey Percy," he smiled to Terra, "Terra." Ratcliffe arched a brow, "very well then, give the order." "Already done sir, I've got a crew assembled and their ready to go." Ratcliffe rolled up the map, "about the Natives, I'm counting on you," he said pointing the map at John, "to make sure those filthy heathens, don't disrupt our mission."

John smiled, "well if they're anything like the Savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle," he said winking at Terra. Ratcliffe cocked a brow and silently glared, "right. That'll be all Smith." "See ya, Percy," he said rubbing his head. He then looked at Terra, not at all ashamed of what he'd walked in on yesterday, "Terra." She didn't blush she simply nodded. He blinked, he'd never even heard her talk.

Ratcliffe took a sip of his wine, "men like Smith, don't they." He stood and walked to look at himself in a mirror, "I've never been a... popular man." "I like you," said Wiggins. "As do I, dear husband," said Terra. He looked at her, "are you sure? He's much better looking." "I don't care about appearances," she said, "and I only have feelings for you." That stunned him, but he raised his arms, as Wiggins attached the belt with his sword around him.

"And don't think I don't know what those backstabbers at court say about me," he said looking at Wiggins. Terra remained quiet. Wiggins did not, "oh yes, all that talk about being a pathetic social climber, whose failed at everything he's tried-" "I'm very well aware that this is my last chance at glory." Wiggins began putting Ratcliffe's cloak on his. "But mark my words Wiggins, when King James sees the gold. These peasants on Earth, success will be mine, at last." He put on his feathered hat and turned to Terra. "Stay here until the boat is pulled to shore."

She nodded, "yes sir." He walked over to her and brushed his lips over hers, "I'm so glad you've come with me." She blushed and he chuckled. "I'll see you in a bit," he said brushing his lips over hers repeatedly. He turned and walked onto the deck. Terra sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Something wrong, Miss?" asked Wiggins. She shook her head, "no." She was lying he knew, but he wouldn't press. He looked at her, she was in love with the Governor. The pain for fear of being rejected was eating at her. He could tell. "Miss, if I may," he said walking over to her, "the Governor... the Governor cares a great deal for you. I know he does." She sat up and smiled lightly, "thank you for telling me." She didn't believe it, and he couldn't blame her.

Terra sighed and laid a hand over her head. She would seduce him, his heart would be hers. Even if she died trying to prove her love to him. She would experience passion more beautiful, then anything possible. She would have his heart and he would have hers. She stood and walked to the window.

She sighed, at least it looked beautiful. She peered out of the window, while her husband was escorted to shore. The boat was pulled to shore, then her husband claimed the land for King James and she walked outside. He walked over to her, "don't wander off, try to stay near by." She nodded and walked down the shore of a beach like area. She stared out at it, Ginger walking up beside her.

Ratcliffe smiled at the men and sang, "The gold of Cortés, the jewels of Pizarro,will seem like mere trinkets by this time tomorrow. The gold we find here, will dwarf them by far. Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys, dig up Virginia, boys. Mine, boys, mine ev'ry mountain

and dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop. Grab a pick, boys, quick, boys, shove in a shovel.

Uncover those lovely, pebbles that sparkle and shine.

It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine."

"Dig and dig and dig and diggety ... Dig and dig and dig and diggety ..." sang the men. Wiggins sang, "Hey nonny nonny," then Ratcliffe sang, "Oh, how I love it!" Then Wiggins sang, "Ho nonny nonny." Ratcliffe sang, "riches for Cheap! Wiggins sang, "there'll be heaps of it ..." The Ratcliffe sang, "And I'll be on top of the heap!"

Terra walked along the beach and began to sing, "I have longed for a journey like this one, with a setting like this he'll be won." She spun around, splashing in the water, "we'll share a love never known, hot like a volcanic stone." She dashed back up to the sandy beach and laid on the sand, arching her body upward, "molten lava will be spread, upon our warm bed. This romance will be mine!"

Ratcliffe continued while the men dug, "It's mine, mine, mine

for the taking. It's mine, boys, mine me that gold! With those nuggets dug ... It's glory they'll gimme. My dear friend, King Jimmy, will probably build me a shrine when all of the gold is mine." "Dig and dig and dig and diggety, dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig!"

John walked through the forest, "All of my life, I have searched for a land like this one. A wilder, more challenging country, I couldn't design. Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one. In a land I can claim, a land I can tame! The greatest adventure is mine!"

Ratcliffe sang, while instructing the men, "Keep on working, lads, don't be shirking, lads. Mine, boys, mine. Mine me that gold. Beautiful gold." The men sang, "Mine, find a mother lode. Then find another load! Dig! Dig! and diggety, Dig! Dig! for that gold. This is my land, my land!" Ratcliffe sang, while standing on a large mound of dirt, "Make the mounds big, boys. I'd help you to dig, boys, but I've got this crick in me spine."

Terra stood on some rocks looking out over at the beach, "Dreams to uphold ..."

John sang, "This land we behold ..."

Ratcliffe sang, "This beauty untold ..."

Terra hugged herself, "A love to mold!"

John then sang, "A man can be bold!"

Ratcliffe sang while standing on a cannon and then lighting it, "It all can be sold!"

Ratcliffe smiled watching all of the destruction going on, "And the gold is ... Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" The men sang, while firing off TNT, "So go for the gold, we know which is here, all the riches here from this minute."

Terra peered back towards where the ship was docked, "His heart will be mine!"

John sang, "This land and what's in it is Mine!"

The men then finished the ensemble singing, "Dig and dig and diggety-dig! Hey nonny nonny nonny it's mine!"

Terra sighed and walked through the woods, by the campsite. Ginger walked beside her looking around. Terra watched as she ran ahead. "Ginger! Ginger stop!" She ran after her cat and gasped, as she came to a clearing with a clear spring. She smiled, it was beautiful. She looked around, and bit her lip. She looked at Ginger, "think you can help me out of this?" Ginger went to her and bit at some of the strings on the back of the dress, loosening them. "Good girl," she said smiling. Ginger then did the same for the corset and Terra tossed them aside and dived into the spring in her petticoats. She giggled and swam around, oh this was fantastic!

Ginger laid on a rock in the sun, watching her master. She shook her head, unable to understand why she would willingly get into water, cold water at that. Ginger didn't mind hot baths.

Terra swam beneath the cold water and shot up out of it. She loved this cold feeling. It was amazing. "Terra!" she heard. She sighed. She got out of the water and pulled on her dress. She held it up with her hands and dashed onto the beach.

Ratcliffe saw her come from the forest, holding her dress up and he sighed in relief. When she walked over to him soaking wet, it was hard not to chuckle. "Fall in a lake?" he asked. She shook her head, "I went for a swim." "I can see that," he said. He chuckled and said "I shall redress you, turn around." She did and turned pink as he quickly retied the strings to her corset and dress.

Ratcliffe then however, accidentally brushed his fingers against her breasts trying to turn her around. He looked down at her and said "you must be cold, how about I warm you." She giggled as he undid the strings he'd just tied, and laid her against the sandy ground. She laughed as he quickly entered her. When they were done they were both covered in sand in places they shouldn't. "I'll have Wiggins prepare us a bath in the state room," he said, "I don't want the men walking in on us in the tent." She blushed and nodded.

They arrived in the state room, a hot bath ready for them. "That's a big tub," she said. He smiled, "yes, it fits two people." "I can see that." He stripped, "come, my dear." She got in the tub, not at all surprised when he inserted himself into her again. She sighed against him, happily. So far this was a wonderful beginning, now all she had to do, was make him fall in love with her.


	10. Introduction of Thief

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra and Voleur, and you will face my wrath if you steal them.

As I said before, my sister is ANW's biggest fan. Well, her dedication and love of the story inspired a new character that will be introduced this chapter! This character is completely based off of my sister and she loves her very much. I hope you all will love the new addition as much as we do. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Terra sat up on the bed, as her husband prepared himself to walk amongst the men. "What are your plans for this afternoon, my dear," he asked oddly curious. For the last several days, she'd been returning to the tent soaking wet. He chuckled, he'd apparently married a mermaid. Terra shrugged. "Going swimming again?" he asked. She blushed. He chuckled, "as long as you have something to occupy your time when I'm working." She smiled at him.

He looked at her and said, "if you promise not to... flaunt yourself about you may dress less clothed today." She blinked. He smirked, "I know it's hard for you to get in and out of the dress and corset, my dear. If you wish to... have more of a free reign of your wardrobe, that is fine," he said looking at her, "but you must be clothed. I will not have you prancing about nude. No other man, shall ever have that privilege," he vowed.

She blushed and he went over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, chuckling as she shivered. "Did that arouse you, my dear?" She blushed. He smirked, "I don't see why I can't... take a few minutes out of my busy schedule to... pleasure you." She turned pink. He chuckled and quickly undressed himself.

He mounted her and molded her body with his own. She moaned and gasped beneath him, arching her body with his. They quickly found climax and he slowly rose from the bed, and cleaned himself. He dressed and smirked as she put a green skirt over her petticoat. She looked at him, then looked around and found a dress shirt. She pulled it on and looked at him. He nodded, "good girl."

She rolled her eyes and walked by him. He took hold of her hand and pulled her into his chest. He had a brow raised and had the tiniest smirk on his face, his hands on her hips. He molded his mouth with hers, and pulled away, "how is it, you can stay out in a lake, but remain so pale." She shrugged. He brushed his lips over hers once more, "take a snack with you. I don't want you wasting away." She stuck her tongue out at him, which he eagerly and quickly sucked into his mouth, kissing her deeply.

She walked out of the tent, Ginger behind her. She walked to a barrel filled with Apples and took a few, setting them in a bag. She walked towards the exit of the fort, sighing when she heard "Terra." She turned. Her husband stood before her, hands on his hips, "do be careful, my dear. I don't want you getting hurt by Savages." She sighed and nodded, waved at him, then turned and left.

She and Ginger walked past the beach and into the forest. She sighed, "they're people too, aren't they." Ginger looked up at her, "it just... doesn't seem fair." She sighed as they walked up to the spring. She looked at the water and began to sing.

"There are ways we're not the same. When it comes to running games and races, nobody calls my name," she wasn't a fast runner, never had been, never will be. "And you don't swim as fast as I can. There's just no use in trying no, you'll only feel slow." She however had perfect form in the water. "I hear the music playing," they had heard Indian music, but had yet to see Indians, "that's when I come up to watch you dancing, how do you move that way?" She sighed, "and your schools aren't like our schools. You have recess we have... tide pools yet, I'm willing to bet." She walked along the spring, "that dreaming, is something that we both know how to do. You wish upon that evening star and hope that it comes true. Dreams connect us even when we're far apart. Cos' dreams come from inside your heart."

She spun around and sashayed this way and that. "I found a golden ring," she sang looking at her ring finger, "and I don't know what it's purpose is, this curious shining thing." She lowered her hand, saddened that she hurt from being in love, "and when you wish what do you long for? What's right for you might still be wrong for me but, we might agree..." she spun around, "that dreaming is something that we both know how to do. You wish upon that evening star, and hope that it comes true. Dreams connect us even when we're far apart. Cos' dreams come from inside your heart."

She walked around and gestured to the forest, "I know I'm not really part of your world. But deep in my heart I'm like every other girl. And dreaming is something that we both know how to do. You wish upon that evening star, and hope that it comes true. Dreams connect us even when we're far apart. Cos' dreams come from inside your heart." She sighed and lowered her head.

She turned gasping as she heard something. "Come out!" she commanded. She then blinked as a strange little creature walked out of the bushes. She looked at it and said "well hello there, little one. Did you like my singing?" The creature nodded. Terra looked at it, it looked almost like a cat... but with odd... almost human like hands. It was gray, with black eyelids, and hands and feet. It's tail had black and gray rings on it as well. She smiled seeing eyelashes, "well your a pretty girl," she said with a smile.

The creature smiled back. It then lifted it's nose in the air, sniffing. "Oh, are you hungry?" she asked. The creature nodded. "Here you go," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out an apple. The creature's eyes grew large and it smiled happy. "Oh, you like apples huh, well here you are." Terra held it out for her, and the creature looked at it, licked it's chops then snatched it.

Terra giggled, "I think I'm going to call you Voleur." It smiled happily. It quickly ate the apple then ran off. Terra scratched her head, "odd little creature," she said looking at Ginger who nodded. Terra looked up at the sky, it suddenly grew dark. "It's going to rain, we should head back."

When they arrived Ratcliffe sat at the desk in their tent. He blinked, "your dry." "I took a walk today instead," she said biting an apple. His brows raised, "not to far off I hope." She shook her head, "by the spring." He lowered one brow and arched the other, "well, my dear what would you like to do now?" She walked over to him and sat on the desk beside his arm, facing him. He looked at her. She took another bite out of the apple, "what do you have in mind?"

He smirked, oh she wanted to play games did she. He took hold of her hand and pulled the apple to his lips, taking a bite. She smiled at him, finding such an act extremely intimate. He swallowed and said "I am not against, laying you against my desk and removing your clothes." She blushed lightly, but grinned. "We can eat another apple together," he said taking another bite and smirking at her. He chewed and swallowed, "or we can get very... naughty in bed." She smiled widely at him.

"Naughty in bed it is," he said scooping her up into his arms. She set the apple down, and kissed him as he laid her down on the bed. Clothes went flying this way and that and he quickly plunged into her, making her arch against him in pain. He cursed and looked down at her, "I'm so sorry, my dear." He kissed her, "I'm such a monster." She shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's my fault." He took himself out of her and then set a finger between her folds.

He touched her and she quickly grew wet. He then went into her and she moaned and pleaded beneath him. There was suddenly a crack of lightning and she shrieked. "Shhhh," he soothed, "forget about the storm, think of only me. Think of only this." She looked up at him and let him consume her body. Their bodies molded and combined, matching the thunder and lightning.

"Terra," he cried out, as he quickened his thrusts. She watched him, moaning as he rammed against her walls. She wrapped her legs around his waist, "harder, John harder." He lost control of his senses then, and pounded her into the mattress, slamming into her over and over again. "Yes!" she cried out, "harder." He bit his lip and placed her bottom against his thighs, slamming into her. She shrieked, but took it all. "This hard enough?" he asked a smirk on his lips. She nodded, "oh John." He looked down at her as he plunged his shaft into her tiny body.

Even if he hurt her, she wouldn't tell him. She was going to be so sore, she wouldn't be able to walk straight. He grinned, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. They finally cried out and he collapsed beside her, pulling her back against his chest. He kissed her deeply, brushing his lips over hers and then running his tongue over her lips. He pulled away out of breath and a smile graced his lips, "storm's over." She listened, it wasn't raining anymore. He smiled, "sex is a pretty good distraction." "Your a pretty good distraction," she said, "I would be curled up in a ball sobbing right now, if it wasn't for you." He kissed her head and said "let's take a nap, I don't have anything to do right now." The two did just that.

The next day, Terra went to the spring, with another apple. She stood behind a rock and placed the apple on it. She waited a few minutes, and Voleur popped up onto the rock and leaned down looking at her. Terra smiled up at her, "hey there." Voleur took a chomp out of the apple and smiled, making a very strange almost catlike noise. Voleur then ran off. Terra sighed, "how am I supposed to get you to trust me."

Things continued like that for a few days, and Voleur was starting to stay a little longer. Terra got to pet her and Voleur even licked her.

The next day, Terra made a path of apple slices, trying to lure Voleur into the fort, so she could catch her. Ratcliffe walked out of the tent and cocked a brow, seeing her setting down apple slices. He walked over to her and said, "those will not grow that way, my dear. You have to bury them."

Terra turned and glared at him, "I know that! Be quiet!" He blinked, "then what are you doing." She pointed up on a post and he looked up at it and blinked seeing the Raccoon, climbing down and hiding in a bush. He chuckled, "seems you made a new friend." "I've named her Voleur," she said with a smile. Ratcliffe chuckled, "she's called a Raccoon, my dear. They are very... sneaky little creatures, very uncommon in London," he said. He then smiled down at her, "if it will make you happy, you can keep her if you can get her to stay." Terra smiled up at him and stood up, to kiss him on the cheek. Voleur walked up to her and stole the last apple slice Terra held.

Terra looked down at Voleur who smiled up at her, eating the apple. "She's very pretty," said Ratcliffe. Voleur blushed. Terra nodded and said "hello Voleur." Voleur nodded. "I have more apples in my tent," she said to Voleur "would like one?" Voleur nodded, happily drooling at the thought of another apple. Terra giggled. Ratcliffe shook his head chuckling, "you my dear, never cease to amaze me." She blushed and he kissed her softly brushing his lips over hers. "I'll see you at dinner," he said. She smiled shyly at him.

Voleur followed Terra into the tent, climbing onto her shoulder and looking around. "Voleur, this is Percy," she said gesturing towards the pompous pup, "and this is Ginger." Ginger stood up and smiled meowing at Voleur. Percy barked and Terra turned to him with a glare. He growled and walked out of the tent. Voleur saw a small bowl of apples and smiled.

"Here you are," said Terra giving her one. Terra pet her head and said "how would you like to stay here, with me? Become part of the family?" Voleur smiled and nodded. Terra smiled and said "wonderful." Ginger was relieved now she didn't have to get dirty.

Voleur and Terra walked around, heading to the spring. Terra saw a daisy and plucked it from the ground, placing it behind Voleur's left ear. Voleur blushed. "Now your beautiful," said Terra with a smile. Voleur jumped into her arms and licked her cheek. Terra giggled and they walked along the beach.

Ratcliffe walked through the fort and saw Terra playing at the beach with the Raccoon. He chuckled and smiled lightly, she was breathtaking. He wanted her so bad, he wanted to tell her he loved her, but... she didn't see him as anything but an old man he was sure. He sighed, then paused. She'd said that she only had feelings for him, when they were on the boat, perhaps she cared for him. He watched her and lightly smiled, her heart would be his before they went back, he'd make sure of it.


	11. Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra and Voleur, and you will face my wrath if you steal them.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their patience. Your reviews are definitely making my life much more enjoyable right now! I'm sorry you've had to wait this long for an update, but I've gotten rather busy recently with moving, and trying to get school taken care of.

This chapter is purely smut. My sister had to help me with the dirty talk though as I was turning bright red and couldn't look at my screen lol.

Ratcliffe awoke in bed alone, he sat up, and looked around. She never, woke up before he did. He looked around, Ginger laid on his desk, but Voleur was gone. He cocked a brow and she was not in the tent. He stood and dressed, where was she? He clicked his tongue, then called, "Wiggins!"

"Yes sir?" "Where is my wife?" he asked. Wiggins blinked and looked around, "I thought she was in here." Ratcliffe's brows rose, "you lost my wife." Wiggins blinked and shook his head, "no no no, she came in here, I never saw her leave." Ratcliffe growled and walked from him, "you had better hope I find her." Wiggins nodded his head frantically trembling.

Ratcliffe stalked from the tent and looked around, she didn't seem to be around the campground. He bit his lip and groaned, where on earth was she. He looked around and cocked a brow, where was that damn spring. He walked towards the beach. He didn't see her anywhere.

He walked up the beach and then saw a clearing to his left. He turned and walked through the little path. He saw some bushes and heard giggles and splashes. He cocked a brow, walked over to them, and blinked at the sight he saw.

Terra stood before him in the water, naked. Her back was to him and he could just see the small of her back out of the water. She was giggling as Voleur swam around her. He got a little smile, she looked quite fetching like that. Naked, natural, happy. He decided he would make his presence known to her, and took a step.

Terra heard a step behind her and turned, then blinked as she saw her husband before her. He tilted his head, "isn't it cold?" "The cold doesn't bother me," she said. He then shook his head, remembering her father and... uncle had told him that. She tilted her head, but then turned from him and lowered her chest into the water. He watched her as she swam around. He had in fact married a mermaid, he thought chuckling.

Terra turned to him, "what's so funny?" He shook his head, "nothing, my dear." "Are you naked every time you swim?" he asked. She shook her head, "I just felt very hot today in my petticoat." He tilted his head. She smiled, "care to join me?" He was a little stunned at the request.

She tilted her head, and looked away. Ratcliffe saw that he'd hurt her feelings and bit his lip. He began to remove his clothes. He stepped a foot into the cold water and cringed. It was very cold. He stepped in and let out a painful whistle as the water hit his nether regions.

Terra turned and blinked, stunned he'd actually gotten in with her. He took several deep breaths and then reached for her, pulling her against his chest. "Warm me," he said pulling her back against him chest. She giggled as he held her tightly. He growled in her ear, leaning down and cupping one of her breasts. She moaned and leaned against him.

He smirked and said "so is this why you were to hot?" She blushed and looked away from him. He blinked, she'd been aroused. He chuckled, "you could of woken me up," he said kissing her neck. She blushed, "I don't like waking people up," she said softly. He looked down at her, "my dear, if you wake up and your wanting to pounce me, then by all means pounce."

Terra turned red, but nodded. He chuckled and said "do you want to pounce me now?" Her reply was getting out of his grip and swimming under the water. He chuckled as she surfaced, "my dear, if you want to play we can. I will not get upset if you are wanting attention." She turned to him and he blinked, god she was beautiful. Terra cocked a brow and then went back under the water. He watched her as she swam. She did seem quite natural in the water.

She resurfaced after a minute and he looked at her, "I married a mermaid," he said with a smile. She blushed and he chuckled, "come here Terra," he said with a smile. She went to him and he looked down at her, "now why are you ashamed of wanting me, my dear?" Terra looked up at him, "I'm not ashamed of wanting you, John," she said. She suddenly grew sad. "Terra," he said softly, "what's wrong?" She sighed.

"I've just been thinking," she said. He tilted his head, what about. "About what Jessica said that night." He closed his eyes and exhaled, "Terra-" "Obviously, there's something wrong with me," she said walking on the rocky bottom away from him. He looked at her and sighed, "Terra, these things take time."

She lowered her head and said "it bothers me." He sighed, nothing he said would soothe her. He tilted his head and watched as she continued. "I've never even been around a child, it doesn't make sense that I would be so upset about not having one yet." He looked at her "do you want to know what I think?" he asked.

Terra looked at him and walked to him. "I think," he started, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her chest against his own, "that when you stop thinking about it, when you stop wishing it would happen, it will happen." She tilted her head, she hadn't thought of that. He looked down at her and said "so for now, let's just enjoy the time we have together, like now," he said kissing the side of her neck.

She nodded smiling up at him. He was oddly touched that she wanted to give him a child so badly. He looked down at her and said "why don't we... go to the tent, and see if we can't take care of why your so hot." She turned red and looked away from him. He smirked, "come, my dear." They walked up to the shore and redressed.

They walked out of the clearing and walked along the beach. Terra looked at Ratcliffe's hand, and reached for it, then pulled away. He turned to her and took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. She turned red and he felt himself harden. He bit his lip at the discomfort and then looked around, the ship was closer and he had the key to the state room.

"Come," he said leading her to the ship. She tilted her head. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and said "I can't make it to the tent." Terra giggled and smiled at him, pressing her chest against his arm. He looked down at her and smiled. They walked onto the deck and he looked around, he didn't care if the men saw them or not, he wanted her now damn it!

He unlocked the state room door and then shut and locked it. Terra stepped away from him. He turned to look at her and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She moaned as he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

He picked her up with one hand, and felt around for the desk with the other. Locating it, he set her on it, and pulled at her skirts, lifing them up. He felt her at his trousers and his cock turned rock hard. He quickly removed himself from his pants, and quickly thrust himself into her.

She gasped feeling his mighty sword penetrate her. She gasped as he leaned her back a bit and wrapped her legs around his waist. She bit her lip, at the sensations running through her.

Ratcliffe thrust into her over and over again. He had his hands on the desk, his legs spread a little bit, and his head lulled back as he pumped into her. He then looked down and watched her. He groaned, she was so wet. He ran his tongue over his lips and said "Terra, your so warm and wet." She turned red. He smiled down at her, "do you like it when I take you? When I dominate you?" She nodded blushing, a knuckle pressed lightly against her lips.

He groaned and pumped into her, "and who do you belong to?" She looked up at him, "you," she said on a moan. He grinned, "and who am I?" "Governor Ratcliffe," she managed to gasp out. He groaned, "oh your so tight," he said leaning over and placed his head in the crook of her neck. "Oh Terra, I'm so deep in you," he moaned, "I can feel your womb pulling for me."

Terra moaned, for some reason everything he was saying was making her excited. He kissed at her neck, increasing his tempo in her. "Such a good girl," he said, "oh the smell of your arousal does things to me you couldn't imagine." Terra turned red and gasped as she felt herself getting hotter.

He looked down at her and smirked, "dear Terra, it seems as if your enjoying my dirty talk a bit." She turned red and turned away from him. He chuckled and then moaned, "yes," he said slamming into her harder and harder, "oh god yes." They cried out as he slammed into her. She looked up at him when their orgasm was done and blushed a deep crimson.

He shoved his tongue deep into her throat and pulled her against him roughly. He picked her back up and pulled away looking at her. She looked down at him and took a deep breath. He carried her to the wall and placed her back against it. He wrapped her legs around him and began thrusting into her once more.

She gasped and moaned as he pumped into her. "Oh God," she said. He chuckled, "well actually, my name's John, but if you want to call me God, then by all means call me God." She glared at him and he chuckled, and thrust into her a bit harder. Terra moaned and pulled at him, trying to get him as close to her as she could. "Yes," she moaned into his ear.

He lost all sense then and pulled her away from the wall and laid her on the floor. He mounted her quickly and thrust into her just as quickly. She moaned beneath him and he reveled in it. "Yes, oh," she moaned, "don't stop, please don't stop." He bit his lip and thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could. Over and over, making her shriek beneath him.

"Do you love it when I slide in and out of you?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you love it when I claim you as mine?" She nodded. He growled and said "that's what you are, mine!" "I'm yours forever," she gasped out. Her words hit him deep in his heart and he looked down at her. He then pounded her into the floor and slammed into her over and over again with all the strength he had in him.

She cried out beneath him and he laid over her, gasping for breath. She looked up at him a dreamy smile on her face. He kissed her deeply on the mouth and pulled himself out of her. She looked up at him and smile. He stood and looked down at her.

His gaze still heated, he still wanted her. They both then gasped as her stomach growled. He smiled at her and said "stay here, I'll be back." She nodded. He adjusted himself and walked out of the room, "I'm going to lock the door, I'll be back." She nodded. He walked out and shut and locked the door. Terra sat on his desk, waiting for him to come back.

He walked back in and held a few apples in his hand. Voleur shot up from the chair she'd been sleeping in, and sniffed the air. Ratcliffe set them down and said "fitting to have the forbidden fruit present." Terra giggled. He pulled out a knife and started peeling one, watching her closely. She was watching him, rather amazed at his skill.

He smiled at her and cut her a little piece. She opened her mouth for him, and closed her eyes as he placed the piece into her mouth. His expression softened and she smiled at him as she chewed. She saw a flash of gray and giggled seeing Voleur glaring at them.

He cut her another piece and fed it to her. Terra watched him closely, this was very intimate, almost as intimate as when he dressed her. She swallowed and looked at him. His eyes were burning with lust, she knew. He fed her another piece and she tilted her head, she would try to get him to take her. He went to feed her another piece and gasped as she sucked his finger into her mouth and lapped at the juice from the apple.

She then proceeded in licking the rest of them. He groaned and bit his lip, she needed to eat. She blinked as he handed her the rest of the apple. She inwardly growled, what did she need to do now. She took a bite and blinked as juice from it fell onto her chest.

He stepped in front of her and licked the juice off of her. She looked up at him a bit pink in the face. He smiled. She took another bite out of the apple and gasped as he sucked on her bottom lip, sucking the juices from it. She moaned and dropped the apple wrapping her arms around his neck.

She started tugging at her dress, wanting it off, and then shrieked as he ripped it off of her. He looked down at her and grinned as he removed it from her body. He planted searing hot kisses all over her body. She gasped and moaned as he kissed down her body. He suckled one of her breasts and ran a finger between her folds.

She balled up beneath him, as he leaned over her. Her head, rested against his chest as he swirled his finger in her. She moaned, she wanted more. She tugged at his shirt and he chuckled, "patience, my dear." She glared up at him and he chuckled again and inserted his finger in deeper making her arch against him. He smirked as her hands were planted firmly against his chest.

He removed his finger and lowered himself to his knees. He licked his lips and blew into her moist heat making her gasp. He ran his tongue along her sex and groaned, "you taste like heaven," he said. He then shoved his tongue into her core, making her scream beneath him.

He moved his tongue in and out of her, making her moan and gasp as she raised her hips to meet his tongue. He pulled away and looked at the table, he picked up an apple and looked down at her. She gasped as he squeezed it. It squished in his hand and juice ran down the valley of her breasts. He threw it to the ground and licked up her stomach to lick the juice off of her. She moaned and arched upward.

She moaned and bit her lip as he licked the juice off of her. She'd never realized how strong he was. He licked his lips and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward. She wanted him. "Say it," he said, "tell me what you want."

"You," she said, "I want you." He smiled and pulled at his clothes, "then you shall have me." She watched him as he stripped down naked. She licked her dry lips and spread her legs for him, letting him know she was ready.

He brows rose watching her spread her legs for him. Oh that was so hot. He groaned as his shaft grew harder, if at all possible. He licked his lips and looked down at her, "your not moving from this desk, until I say," he said. She nodded, scared and excited.

He immediately entered her, capturing her shriek in his mouth. He pumped into her over and over again, making her moan and gasp beneath him. He bit his lip and climbed onto the desk, pushing her back down on the desk. She looked up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her.

Voleur gently crawled onto the floor with her tail over her eyes, sniffing for the apples that had been thrown on the ground. She laid down, rolling her eyes at the moans and groans. She reached her hand forward, and then sighed not being able to find it. She inched her tail up a bit, trying to keep the coupling humans out of her eye sight. She saw the apple and reached for it. She grabbed it and dashed out the window.

Terra shrieked feeling an incredible sensation. "Right there," she moaned, "right there." He smirked, "right there, sweetheart?" he asked thrusting into the same spot. She shrieked and tightened her body against his. He smirked, god she was amazing. He thrust into her over and over again, letting out a gutteral moan as he came. She moaned against him and kissed his shoulder, as she orgasmed.

Ratcliffe bit his lip, he turned her over, and got off the desk. He stood behind her, pulling her back. He quickly entered her nether regions. She cried out at the feeling. It was very... strange. "Oh your so tight, Terra." She gasped as he contiued. He leaned down and kissed her back. He moved his hands, to her hips and blinked, seeing a scar on the right side of the small of her back.

His brows rose, how on earth had she gotten that. He groaned as she pushed her hips back so he could enter her deeper. He moaned and thrust into her over and over again. He swore then, if Philip gave it to her, he was a dead man.

"John," she shrieked feeling herself getting ready to climb over the edge. "That's it, sweetheart, say my name. To whom do you belong?" he asked nipping at her shoulder. "John," she said. "John who?" he asked. She then climaxed saying "John Ratcliffe." He rode her orgasm, thrusting into her over and over again. He did not finish then, but he smiled pumping into her again, he'd get off next round.

Terra gasped and moaned, "let me," she said. He paused. "Let you what, my dear?" he asked. She turned her head, "let me... be on top." He smiled and turned her over, and picked her up, taking her towards the bed. He laid down on it, then pulled her onto his, extremely ready shaft.

Terra rode him, much more confident in her abilities of pleasuring him. He moaned and sighed, "oh, Terra," he said as she rode him. She closed her eyes and picked herself up and set herself down a little faster. He moaned and ran his hands over her breasts. She moaned and moved quicker.

Ratcliffe watched her, her breasts bobbed up and down with each motion. He pulled her downward by one of her breasts, making her gasp. He pushed her breasts together and sucked them both into his mouth. She gasped and moaned, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her up and down on him, quicker and quicker.

She cried out above him, as he continued to pull her down on him. He moaned and gasped as he exploded his essence into her. She collapsed on top of him, viciously shaking as her orgasm subsided. His mighty sword was now sated. He kissed her head and said "that was wonderful." She giggled and looked at him. His face turned serious and he said, "that scar how did you get it?" She blinked and then shrugged, "I'll tell you another day," she said.

He wanted to know but he didn't want to force her. He nodded, and laid them on their sides, spooning his body to hers, "I'm strangely tired," he said with a smile and a yawn. She smiled at him and said "let's take a nap." He smiled, "I like how you think, my dear."

The couple fell asleep on the bed quickly. Unknown to them, Voleur dashed into the room, grabbed the rest of the apples, glared at the couple for wasting the apples, and then dashed out.

A/N: Voleur and her apples, I swear! Lol.


	12. What lurks in the forest

I am so so so so so sooooo very sorry that you have had to wait this long. My life has been very... different recently to say the least. With me now going to Massage School, I rarely get to open my computer, but with all the events that have taken place recently it's gotten even harder for me to find time to update, but I promise I will as soon as I can. My mother had to have emergency surgery to remove possibly cancerous growths from her nasal passages. However, there was an upside to the week, Monday I found out I was pregnant. ^_^ I'm still very early in my pregnancy, so I've been taking it easy and trying not to stress or get overwhelmed. Most of the staff at my school knows I'm pregnant as well, and they've all been very supportive. Anyway, once again I apologize for this taking so long, please don't hate me. I hope you all enjoy ^_^

Terra awoke, the next morning completely exhausted. She looked around and sat up on the bed, she was alone in the room. She blushed, after they'd finished their... intercourse in the state room, he'd carried her in here in the dead of night, and they'd continued the lovely interlude in here.

She was very sore, when she stood. She could walk fine, but the soreness in her thighs made her blush. Terra looked around and sighed, what was she supposed to wear. She grabbed a little slip, then pulled a white loose sleeved shirt, then a blue skirt. She looked around and bit her lip, she had... a front lace corset... perhaps she could wear that.

She dressed and tied the corset. She was a little shocked at how pretty she thought she looked, when she looked in her husband's mirror. She brushed her hair, gently humming to herself. She peeked outside and smiled seeing the men digging, and her husband... ordering them around. She giggled and walked outside, Voleur close behind her.

Ratcliffe turned and gave a light smile, seeing Terra out of the tent. Poor thing was probably sorer then hell. He grinned at the thought and then smiled seeing Voleur climb up her shoulder and lick her cheek. Ratcliffe then put his mind to less attractive things and walked back towards his men.

Wiggins walked over to him, with some lunch and he took a bite out of it and walked around the men. "That's it, keep at it men, keep digging. It's got to be here somewhere." He walked along, peeking in the men's holes. He walked over to Thomas' and said "get anything yet?" "Nothing, but rocks and dirt, sir." Lon then spoke, "how long are we going to keep digging like this, sir?" "Aye!" said Ben stepping out of his hole, "we're slaving away, busting our backs day and night-" "For King and Country I know," said Ratcliffe, "I know, and I'm sure your fatigued," he said taking a bite from his lunch and walking off.

"Wiggins!" he called. Terra turned and giggled seeing Wiggins creating a Unicorn from a shrub. "Coming." Terra giggled and walked over towards her husband. He took hold of her waist, "don't you look lovely this morning," he said kissing her neck. Terra blushed, as he said, "sore as well I imagine."

They both then turned as Percy started yipping. He gasped, "Savages! It's an ambush, arm yourselves!" he shouted. Terra blinked and went to run as Voleur ran towards the Indians. "Voleur!" she shouted. Terra dashed after her and gasped as an arrow zoomed by her face. She fell to the ground and held Voleur under her. The gunshots were so loud, she couldn't stand it. Behind her she heard her husband shout, "where's that blasted Smith when I need him!" She crawled behind a log and gasped, watching as her husband's attention went from her, to a Savage and he fired his gun.

She gasped and turned as the Savage fell. She held Voleur close her, wanting it to be over. She then took a a deep breath and opened her eyes seeing her husband looking a head of her. "And you!" he shouted. Terra turned and saw Thomas. "Learn to use that thing properly, a man's not a man, unless he knows how to shoot." Thomas sighed. Terra gulped when he looked down at her.

"Wiggins!" Ratcliffe shouted. Terra flinched. Wiggins rushed over, "sir?" "Take Terra to the tent, I'll be there soon." Wiggins turned to Terra and nodded. Terra stood, carrying Voleur. Ratcliffe watched her leave. He sighed, she could of been killed! The men had already been ordered to finish building the fort, hopefully they were done soon.

Ratcliffe walked into the tent and saw Terra sitting in a chair in front of a mirror. "I don't know what all the fuss is about," she said, "I wasn't hurt." "You could have been Mistress," said Wiggins brushing her hair, to soothe her. Ratcliffe cleared his throat and Wiggins stopped and turned. He stepped away from Terra, and watched quietly as the two lovers looked at each other. One filled with fear, the other with rage. One guess which was which.

Terra was rather frightened. Her husband had shot someone. She'd never thought him capable of such a thing... unless it was Philip of course. She cringed at the thought of that man. Terra looked up and saw her husband looking down at her. She sighed, he'd done it to protect the group. He'd done it to protect her, that was it. She convinced herself that.

She looked up at him and gulped. He titled his head, "what's wrong?" he asked. He knew that she should be frightened, but... she seemed horrified. She shook her head. "Terra," he said impatiently, "you shouldn't lie to me." She stood and turned from him, "I'm just... what happened today... has made me nervous." He looked at Wiggins signaling for him to leave.

Ratcliffe walked to her and said "the men are finishing the fort, soon no Savage will be able to attack us." Terra sighed and shook her head, her back to him. He pulled her to his chest and said "what made you nervous? Did you think I'd let them hurt you?" he asked kissing her neck. She didn't reply.

He kissed up her neck and smirked, "I'd never let anyone hurt you, my dear." She bit her lip. He felt her tense and looked down at her, "and I'd never hurt you," he said turning her and cupping her face. He brushed his lips over hers and said "I'll never let anyone hurt you." She nodded, melting against his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. He pulled away from her mouth, "a quick one," he said, before claiming her mouth and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down on it, and reached into her skirts. He gasped... she wore nothing underneath. She gave him a light smile and he turned rock hard, "I take it... this is for my benefit?" She nodded and blushed.

"Oh Terra," he said a small smile gracing his face, "thank you," he said kissing her deeply. That proved to him, that she enjoyed their coupling, and that... she didn't like waiting. He chuckled at the thought and then laughed as she pulled at his trousers. She definitely hated waiting. He kissed her deeply and started to remove them. She gasped and arched against him, she wanted him, craved him.

He entered her quickly, moaning as her walls clenched him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him down. He'd squash her, if she kept trying to pull him closer. He didn't understand why she wanted him so close, but he tried to accommodate her.

Terra just wanted to know there was good in him. The rage and hate she had seen on his face had scared her. She whimpered beneath him as he thrust into her and she raised her hips to meet him. Terra lightly dug her nails in between his shoulder blades and he groaned, thrusting into her harder.

Ratcliffe couldn't figure out why she was so desperate for him, but he wasn't going to complain. He pounded her into the mattress, licking her skin as she shrieked. He moaned, she was an angel. His angel. She raised her hips against him, matching his rhythm perfectly. Oh his angel. He nibbled on her earlobe, making her moan and whimper beneath him.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he slammed into her, he wanted to go deeper. He pulled back, which made her make a sound of protest. She then gasped as he crushed her body together, bringing her legs over his shoulders. She thought he would taste her, but he didn't.

He slammed into her, and she gasped at the friction. He grinned and slammed into her again, "how does that feel, sweetheart?" She whimpered and laid her head in the crook of his neck. He grinned and then groaned as she bit his shoulder. She licked at the bite and sucked on it. "Terra," he growled, as he slammed into her harder and harder.

She shrieked beneath him and gasped. He felt himself getting close, "oh Terra," he said slamming into her. Terra moaned his name into his ear and he gritted his teeth as he increased his tempo and took her with everything he had. When they cried out, she was shaking beneath him and trembling all over. He kissed her deeply, he'd never taken her so fiercely before, not even yesterday when he'd done her in the state room ten times.

Terra gasped as he took himself out of her. Her thighs were red. He bit his lip, "oh sweetheart," he said softly, he'd hurt her, he'd hurt her bad. She moved her thighs and winced. He bit his lip, shit. He laid her legs down, kissing her as she whimpered. She was sore, very sore. He laid beside her, kissing her head gently.

He looked down at her and said "are you alright?" She nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and gasped when she closed her legs. He looked around, and grabbed a cloth, and wet it with the cold water from a basin. He wrung it out and walked back over to her. He spread her legs, and placed the rag in between them, resting it on her womanhood and the redness. She hissed and whimpered lightly and he kissed her head.

"Did it hurt?" he asked. He knew it did. She shook her head, "I didn't mind." He tilted his head, "why?" "You liked it," she said looking away from him. His face softened, "sweetheart, if I hurt you tell me please." She nodded. He brushed his lips over hers repeatedly, and then pulled away. He cleaned himself, redressed and said "I'll be back, try not to wander off alright." She nodded, "I'll just go by the ship." He nodded, "take Wiggins with you."

She sighed and nodded, "alright." He smiled and walked out, placing his hat on his head. She gasped as she stood, "ow," she whispered. She stood and adjusted her skirts, that were extremely wrinkled. She went to her cabinet and grabbed a pair of bloomers. He wouldn't mind if she went into the water. It would soothe her.

She walked out and Wiggins was behind her. Voleur climbed onto her shoulder and they walked down to the shore and she slowly walked into the water. "Mistress, what are you doing?" he asked. She sighed, "just, be quiet," she said. She sighed as the water hit her thighs, it hurt, but then relieved her of the pain. She closed her eyes then giggled as Voleur cannonballed into the water.

Wiggins watched her, Ratcliffe really let her act like this? He turned to look back at his master, he must... really love her. Terra giggled and swam with Voleur. Terra then paused as the ache returned. She bit her lip, she couldn't be mad at him, for some reason though. She just couldn't. She wanted to be, but... she couldn't. She sighed, she had it bad.

She paused, she was without a doubt in love with him. She sighed and stood up. She looked out at the sea, and sighed once more. She tilted her head, "when I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart as I watched, as he tried to reassemble it. My momma swore she would, never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."

Wiggins blinked as she continued.

"But darling, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception." She spun around, "maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this. Keeping it comfortable, distance. Up until now I had sworn to myself that I was content with loneliness. Because none of it was worth the risk."

Ben paused hearing a song and listened, Terra obviously. He motioned to some men who paused to listen.

"You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception." She started vocalizing, as Voleur swam around her.

Ratcliffe saw the men watching something, what on earth was more important then finding his gold! He stalked over then paused at the woman in the water, his wife.

"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream." She vocalized some more, completely unaware of the men watching her. "You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception," she vocalized more letting out all the emotions she felt. She was tired of hiding them, it was time.

"You are the only exception, you are the only exception and I'm on my way to believing!" The wind whipped around her, making her hair fly about her. Ratcliffe had never thought she looked more beautiful, he smirked, except for their wedding night. That had been pure beauty.

She vocalized then sang, "and I'm on my way to believing." He sighed, it was time to tell her. He glared at the men who were now staring at him, "get back to work!" He stood there and watched her, tomorrow he'd tell her. Tomorrow.

In bed that night, Ratcliffe did not try to make love to her, he did not even touch her, so afraid he'd hurt her again. She sighed in bed and sat up. He was awake... at his desk... looking over maps. She rolled her eyes, "John, come get in bed." He looked at her, "soon, my dear." She sighed and laid back down.

He looked at her and gave a light smile. He stood and undressed, before laying in bed. He set a hand over her waist and smiled when she made a purring noise and scooted back against him. He kissed her head and smirked, tomorrow he'd tell her, tomorrow he would open himself up to her completely. He hoped she didn't shoot him down.


	13. Confessions of the heart

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra and Voleur, and you will face my wrath if you steal them.

Once again I am sooooo sorry you have had to wait so long. I've been so busy with school and as soon as I get home I'm to sick my stomach to do anything, but sleep. On top of that, my Fiance' works 4 extra hours now, so I've been having to hang at my sister's past 8 o'clock now... so I don't get home till almost ten and I usually take a shower, try to consume something, and then am out like a light. I still haven't told my father... but my grandmother knows... and she didn't take it well, but that's okay... I knew she wasn't going to lol... Now about this chapter, my lovely sister actually helped me cut the song, meaning helped me figure out who would sing what part. The song is one of my favorites, it's called Guardian Angel, and it's by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's a very nice song. Anyway once again I'm sorry. I'm sick at home right now, don't know if it's baby related or not.. but was on my way to school this morning... and threw up all over my Fiance's car... luckily he loves me very very much and was not upset that I threw up all over his very expensive car lol. He took the day off and has been taking care of me all day. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Ratcliffe awoke and looked around, Terra wasn't in bed or the tent. He yawned and stretched, having a feeling he knew where she was. He dressed and took a deep breath, today was the day. He would spill his heart out to her and pray she wouldn't trample it. He sighed and sat in the chair behind his desk placing his head in his hands.

"Sir, Miss Terra is at her lake," said Wiggins walking in. Ratcliffe nodded, "I know." "I just wanted to let you know, in case you assumed I lost her again." Ratcliffe chuckled, "thank you, for the consideration, Wiggins." Wiggins brushed Ratcliffe's hair and said "she sprinted towards it too, Sir," said Wiggins, "guess it's her escape. None of the men go near there."

"I should hope not," said Ratcliffe, "if I hear any of them look at my wife, I will shoot them all." Wiggins chuckled, "of that I have no doubt, sir." Ratcliffe sighed. "Are you alright, sir? I don't think I've ever heard you sigh this much." Ratcliffe looked at Wiggins, "I'm fine." Wiggins smirked, "yes, sir."

Ratcliffe stood, "wish me luck," he said. Wiggins grinned, "good luck sir." He was going to confess, Wiggins knew. Ratcliffe walked out of the tent and stood straight, he had never been this nervous, not even the day he married her. He walked down towards the beach, then turned left at the clearing. He took a deep breath it was now or never.

He walked into the clearing and smiled, she was swimming and she was naked. _She must of gotten hot again_, he thought with a chuckle. He still didn't understand why she wouldn't wake him up. He walked down towards the lake, his breath catching in his throat as she turned to look at him. Her hard expression softened and she smiled at him, blushing lightly.

"Enjoying your cool down?" he asked squatting down. She nodded and swam over to him, slipping down into the water and popping up in front of him. He looked at her bum and she backed up, "what are you doing?" "Making sure you don't have a fin," he said with a grin. She shook her head. He cupped her cheek and she blinked and looked up at him, he looked very serious.

She swam backwards, "come in, dear husband." He tilted his head, sure why not, it might make things a little easier. He undressed and slipped into the water, cringing at the cold. She giggled and he scowled at her. She blinked and he sighed, then pulled her to him. He cupped her cheek and looked down into her beautiful green eyes.

"I've made a large discovery, these past few weeks," he said. She tilted her head a dubious expression on her face, "what is it?" "I seem to of lost my heart," smiling at her gasp, "to a sexual little minx," he added with a grin. "Oh John!" she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply on the mouth. He pulled her to him, and turned them, getting ready to lay her on the shore.

"I've made a discovery myself," she said smiling cupping his cheek, he stopped moving and they looked into each other's eyes. He looked down at her and blinked. Her smile widened and she said, "my heart was stolen, by a two sided Politician." He blinked then smiled, "oh Terra," he said crashing his mouth on hers.

She took a deep breath and began to sing, "when I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace." He smiled and sang back to her, "and now that I'm strong, I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul." They looked into each other's eyes and sang together, "and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one."

He cupped her cheek, "I will never let you fall." "Let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all." "Through it all." "Even if saving you sends me to heaven." "It's okay," he sang. "It's okay," she sang. "It's okay," they sang together, "seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show I'll be the one." She smiled, "I will never let you fall." "Let you fall," he sang brushing his thumb over her cheek, "I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all." "Through it all," she sang. "Even if saving you sends me to heaven," they sang together.

She smiled up at him, "Cuz you're my-" "You're my-," "my, my true love." "My whole heart." They looked into each other's eyes, "please don't throw that away, cuz I'm here for you." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "please don't walk away and-" "Please tell me you'll stay, stay." She smiled up at him, "use me as you will." "Pull my strings just for a thrill."

He pulled her close to his chest, as they finished, "and I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all." She looked up at him smiling brightly, finishing alone "even if saving you sends me to heaven."

He cupped her face in both hands, "oh Terra, I love you so much," he said crashing his mouth on her. She kissed him back and smiled against his lips as he laid her against the shore of the lake. He spread her legs with his large hands and guided his now very hard shaft into her. He slowly, thrust into her, making love to her, kissing her deeply on the mouth. He had never felt so complete before. He gently placed himself into her, not wanting this beautiful moment to end.

Unaware to the couple, they were being watched. High in the trees, hid an Indian. He scoffed in disgust, how could any woman willingly lay with that... that thing. He then tilted his head, the pale faced leader was different with her. He was nice, sweet, kind, and gentle. Did he care for the woman? He watched closely, yes, yes he did. Perhaps... perhaps they could use that against him. Perhaps they could capture her... he pondered the thought as the love birds, molded their bodies together.

Terra laid against the ground, out of breath, as her husband continued to pound into her. He then groaned into her neck, spilling his essence into her. He looked down at her, hoping it went to her womb, hoping they'd created the child, she so desperately wanted. He smiled, "I love you," he said his voice filled with emotion. She nodded, tears filling her eyes, "I love you too."

He kissed her deeply, "I should of said it sooner," he said, "I apologize it took me so long." She shook her head, "I should of said it." He brushed his lips over her, pushing himself back into her, moving his hips forward, into her spread legs. She moaned and moved with him, taking him deeper. He kissed her neck, as he continued to pump into her.

Terra moaned beneath her husband, she was so happy. She wrapped her arms, under his and held him close. He groaned into her neck and increased his tempo. She raised her hips against his, clutching at his back. He was frantically trying to remember where that damn spot was, that had made her... Terra then shrieked and he grinned, kissing her neck.

"Right there, sweetheart?" he asked pulling away and smiling down at her, his hair falling down his shoulders. She nodded licking her lips. "I'll do that for you," he said kissing her mouth and running his tongue along her lips. She moaned and gasped as he thrust into the same spot he just had. It didn't take long, before they both exploded and cried out, holding each other tightly.

Terra looked up at her husband and leaned up, kissing his cheek. He looked down at her and said "how about we go take a hot bath hm." She nodded smiling. He stood up and said "go ahead and rinse-" He chuckled as she dived back into the lake. She swam around and then walked out smiling at her husband.

He smiled back and they dressed, then he escorted her back to the tent. "Wiggins," Ratcliffe called. Wiggins dashed in, lightly smiling as Ratcliffe was undoing Terra's corset. "Yes, sir?" he asked. "Get a bath ready please." "Are you dirty?" asked Wiggins looking him up and down. "Terra and I... fell in the dirt," he said pinching Terra's shoulder as she giggled.

Wiggins smiled, "yes sir." They'd confessed and... they seemed quite happy. When Wiggins returned, Ratcliffe had been kissing Terra's neck quite... aggressively. He averted his eyes and set the tub down, filling it with hot water. Wiggins walked out hearing a fit of giggles.

Terra sighed as she laid against her husband's chest in the tub. She then moaned as his hands cupped her breasts. He kissed her head, "I love you," he whispered. She smiled, "and I love you." She then bit her lip and sat up, turning to mount him. He blinked, but then smiled as she kissed his cheek.

She then took his shaft in hand and he blinked once more. She set it at her center and slowly took it in her. She moaned and leaned into his chest. He then moaned feeling her breasts against him. She moved up and down on him, taking him deeper. He licked his lips lulling his head back, "oh sweetheart," he moaned.

Terra moaned as she moved on him. He moved his hands up her back, splashing warm water on her. A shiver ran up her spine and smiled at him. He looked down at her and placed his hand behind her neck. She blinked and gasped as he slowly pulled her close to him to kiss her deeply.

She melted against him and moaned as he parted his lips to slowly surge his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away and kissed on her neck, sucking on it. She moaned and turned her neck to the side to give him greater access. He moaned and greedily sucked on her skin. She moaned and laid her arms over his shoulders. He pulled away from her neck and looked into her beautiful green eyes. She blushed and he smirked, he cupped the right side of her face and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth. She nodded, "I love you too." He pulled her close, "that makes me very happy." She smiled at him, and said "I'm glad." He kissed the top of her head, "come, let's get into bed." "It's mid afternoon John," she said. He grinned, "I know." She giggled and said "alright alright." They got out of the tub and laid her upon the bed, and made love to her several times that afternoon, leading into the darkness of the night.


	14. For the love of

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

I am so so so sorry that this has taken so long. I've been so busy. I got married last weekend, so that took up a lot of time, schools been taking up lots of time, and my family hates me and their drama has been keeping me away from my computer and just not in a mood to write. I am so sorry. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Terra watched as her husband frantically paced about the tent. She sighed, his search wasn't going well... at all. She bit her lip, she had to help him. Maybe she could find the gold. She looked up at her husband and stood seeing him bracing himself up from the desk. She went over to him and kissed his back.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm to upset to play right now," he sighed. She shook her head, "I understand, I was going to go for a walk, so you could relax." He looked at her, his ever thoughtful wife. He kissed her head, "I'm truly sorry, my dear. I'm just to... stressed."

She stood on tip toe and growled when he chuckled as he leaned down. She pecked his cheek and said "I'll see you later." "I think I need to get you taller heels, my dear." She glared at him and bit his neck, smiling as he hissed. She dashed out and giggled as Voleur ran after her.

They walked through the forest and looked around. "Voleur, where would gold be hidden?" Voleur shrugged. Terra bit her lip, this wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped. She walked deeper into the woods, where would gold be? She bit her lip, her husband said it was underground. She looked around. "Oh Voleur, I don't know where to look." Voleur frowned. Terra sighed, "I just wanted to help my husband."

Voleur's ear perked and she jumped off of Terra's shoulder. "Voleur?" she said softly. Voleur beckoned her to follow. Terra followed her through the woods. They came across a cave and Terra blinked hearing a sound coming from it. Terra gasped as a large brown bear walked out of it, glaring down at her.

"Oh shit," said Terra. Voleur looked at her. "Run, definitely run!" yelled Terra turning and running. Voleur dashed ahead of her. "Oh my god!" shouted Terra as she ran. She ran through the woods and gasped as she saw the camp. "Shit, shit, shit!" she then lightly chuckled imagining what her husband would say if he heard her filthy mouth. She rolled her eyes something like, 'Terra, that's not ladylike.' Or 'Terra, a lady does not speak in such a way.' She glanced back and screamed as the bear gained on her.

Terra looked down at Voleur who was running beside her, "I blame you!" Voleur's ears lowered and then she dashed ahead of Terra. "Oh, Voleur I didn't mean it!" Terra shrieked and ran as fast as her legs could take her.

Ratcliffe had been walking out of his tent when he happened to see Terra running. He then saw a giant bear behind her. He felt a sickening feeling in his gut and looked at John. "Smith get your men! Shoot that damn bear, and if you shoot my wife I shoot you!" he said grabbing a gun. The men dashed towards the beach. Ratcliffe shook his head, if she lived through this he was chaining her to the tent.

Terra screamed as she tripped and fell. The bear stopped in front of her. "Please don't hurt me," she begged. The bear stood tall and Terra looked at it, "I won't hurt you, I didn't mean to step into your territory." As if the bear understood her it lowered itself. "Terra move!" said a voice. Terra stood and dashed in front the bear.

She threw her arms out in front of it, "no!" Ben, who was in front of her froze, "what!" "You will not touch it!" she yelled. "What's going on!" hollered Ratcliffe walking over. He blinked seeing Terra in front of the bear. "She won't let me shoot it!" said Ben. Ratcliffe looked at her. "I swear to god, if let him shoot the bear, I'll never forgive you," she said quite seriously.

He gulped and said "stand down." He rather liked having her close to him in bed and he wanted it to stay that way. The men just stood looking at their Governor dumbfounded. "Stand down!" he shouted. All the men lowered their guns. Voleur walked over and purred at the bear the bear groaned back and Voleur walked off into the woods, the bear following behind her.

Ratcliffe looked at her and said "what on Earth were you thinking! That thing could of ripped you apart!" he yelled. Terra looked at the ground, "I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I swear I'm going to chain you to the tent." She looked up at him. He pulled her close to him, "oh my foolish foolish girl." She looked up at him, "I'm sorry." He kissed her head, "I know. I'm just glad your alright."

She looked at him and said "if it will soothe you, I don't think I want to leave the fort ever again." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

John tilted his head watching them, he looked at Thomas, then Ben and Lon. They saw it too. He had it bad.

"Come my dear," said Ratcliffe stroking the back of Terra's head, "I think you've had enough excitement for one day." Terra nodded and turned to walk away from him. He took her hand and kissed it making her turn a deep crimson. He grinned and let her walk a bit in front of him. He smirked and took his hat off of his head.

He looked at her and said "Terra." She stopped walking and blinked as he walked by her, placing his hat on her head. She looked up at him, "John?" He smirked at her and said "it looks good on you." She blushed and took it off of her head, "here." He chuckled as she had to jump up to place it on his head. She glared up at him and hmphed, turning to walk by him. He took hold of her waist and pulled her into his chest kissing her on the mouth.

She turned beet red and gasped as he leaned down towards her ear. He brushed his lips over her right ear, which was away from the vision of his men. He flicked his tongue against the bottom of her ear and said "promise me you won't ever do something like this again." She nodded moaning softly. He took her hand, "well then, perhaps I should reward you."

She turned bright red. He chuckled and walked her into the tent. He looked down at her and said "do I even want to know how you ran into the bear?" "I didn't run into it... I was..." she looked at her feet, "I was looking for gold." He blinked and glared at her, "whatever for?" "I was trying to help," she said shuffling her feet.

He immediately softened and pulled her against him, "oh sweetheart." She buried her face into his shirt and he sighed, "what am I going to do with you?" She looked up at him. He looked down at her, "I half want to strip you naked and chain you to the bed, so you won't ever get into trouble again." She blushed. "Then, the other half just wants to hold you for a while," he said.

He'd been so afraid she would be hurt. He looked down at her and blinked, realizing that she would never willingly hurt anything or anyone. She was to pure. He looked down at her again and pulled her closer to his chest, he would keep her that way. He didn't want her getting hurt or being pulled into a war.

Terra looked up at her, "John?" He looked down at her and brushed his lips against hers repeatedly. He groaned when she started kissing him back. He pulled her as close as he could and kissed down her neck, "I'm going to make love to you," he said huskily into her neck.

She nodded, "kay," she moaned. He chuckled and pulled away from her. He turned her around and untied her dress, then her corset. He stripped her naked and pulled her close against him. He ran his hands up her back while he licked at her neck and chest. He sucked at her neck, growling as she moaned.

"Governor I..." Ratcliffe turned and glared at John. John blinked, "I should run." Terra blinked as John dashed out of the tent and her husband dashed out behind him, grabbing his pistol on the way out. She gasped and grabbed her dress. She quickly threw it on and rushed to the tent entrance. "John no!"

Ratcliffe fired the gun at John and who dodged. "JOHN SICKLEMORE RATCLIFFE!" Ratcliffe froze. "Put the gun down now!" He turned to Terra and erupted into laughter. She flushed. He walked over to her and picked her up. She looked down at him, "dear Husband, I don't wish to alarm you, but I fear you've gone round the bend." He shrugged, "you'll love me anyway, won't you?" She nodded, "I'll love you no matter what." He turned to John, "walk into my tent when I'm in the middle of a very important discussion with my wife again, and I won't miss."

John nodded, not at all wanting to think about what they were talking about. Especially since he was about 100% sure that Terra had been... unclothed.

Ratcliffe carried Terra into the tent and groaned, "I apologize for the interruption, my dear." She giggled as he removed her gown and laid her onto the bed, stripping himself. He laid over her and said "now then, where were we." She smiled up at him. He kissed her neck and then kissed down the valley between her breasts, "somewhere about here I think," he said licking back up.

She moaned beneath his hot tongue and pulled his face back up to hers. He chuckled as she kissed him deeply and wrapped her legs around his waist. He chuckled, "patience, sweetheart, patience." She groaned and laid her legs beside his. He kissed on her chest and then sucked her nipple into his mouth. She arched against him and moaned.

He palmed the other one and squeezed it. She writhed beneath him and moaned, "hurry," she pleaded. He chuckled, "alright, alright." He sighed and kissed her on the mouth. She cocked a brow and then realized what the issue was. She growled and grabbed hold of his manhood. "Oh!" he gasped out. He looked down at her, "sweetheart... oh!" He groaned as she wretched at his balls.

He felt himself get hard and he pushed her hand away and slammed into her. She arched against him and wrapped her arms around him, then wrapped her legs around him. He groaned, "oh sweetheart, it feels so good when I'm in you." She held him tighter, "harder John." He groaned, and increased his tempo, crashing into her hard. She shrieked and moved her hips with his. She mewled beneath him and he kissed her neck.

"I'll find it, sweetheart," he promised. He moved around her and then plunged into her. She arched against him and cried out. He licked over nipple and groaned, "oh the things you do to me." "The things you do to me," she moaned. He chuckled, "what do I do to you, sweetheart?" She moaned as he thrust into her. "What do I do to you?" he asked. She arched a brow at him, "you have to ask." He laughed and then hissed as she bit his shoulder.

"Oh!" he cried out. She shrieked as he pushed her down into the mattress, putting his hands in hers, and holding her down. He pounded her into the mattress groaning and moaning as she gasped beneath him. He found the spot that drove her mad and she arched against him, crying out.

He growled and slammed into her over and over again in that same spot. "Oh... ah... John," she gasped. He labored over her, thrusting deeper and deeper. She cried out arching against him. He slammed into her over and over again and then groaned as he exploded within her.

He looked down at her and said "how did I get so lucky?" She blushed. He kissed her neck, "I love it when you do that." She turned a deeper crimson and he chuckled, "oh, sweetheart." He kissed up her neck, jaw, cheek, and then to her mouth. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him as he set himself into her core once more.

He made love to her several times and smiled as she fell asleep cradled in his arms. He kissed her head and sighed, he had a strange little wife. He looked down at her sleeping form, but he loved her. He kissed her head and fell asleep.


	15. Abduction Failed

A/N I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY it has taken so long to reply. You wouldn't believe how just... uncontrollable my life has become. In October I found out my husband has cancer... so I was busy coping with that... while trying to finish Massage school heavily pregnant... well on January 29th at 3:14 I delivered a beautiful little girl named Lyra Nicole, by C-section. The next day my husband was admitted into the VA hospital for his first round of cancer treatments. And five days after my daughter was born I was readmitted to the hospital because I'd stopped breathing several times. I had aspirated during my c-section and vomit had entered my lungs. Well that of course is bad and caused a very very very nasty infection called ARDS. I'm going to spare a lot of the details, but let's just say... all of the doctors and the nurses told me I was a miracle. I was in a coma for 9-11 days on life support. I woke up Valentine's morning... and was reunited with my husband shortly after. I stayed on the ICU floor for 3 days... the MICU for 1... and then the final floor for 1. I was told over and over I had made a miraculous recovery and I was extremely lucky to be a live. While I was in the hospital I did think about all of you and I wanted more than anything to be able to finish this story... right now that's going to be a little hard with a new baby, my husband's chemo treatments, and my own personal recovery, but I'm going to do my best to update as much as I can. So I now present you with Chapter 15 of A New World. I hope you enjoy.

John sprinted into the Governor's tent. He saw the massive sleeping form on the bed and shook him lightly, "Governor," he said, "Governor there's an emergency." Ratcliffe growled and sat up, lighting the three candles beside his bed.

John blinked seeing the sleeping form of Terra. She was on her side, facing away from him and her back was bare. He blinked seeing a large scratch on the right of the small of her back. Ratcliffe pulled the covers over her, glaring at John.

"What is so important you had to wake me and disturb my sleeping wife?" he asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. John averted his eyes, seeing the Governor completely nude.

"There's a Savage in the fort sir." Ratcliffe scowled, "why haven't you shot him!" "He seems to be looking for something, sir." Ratcliffe stood and walked over to a basin with water in it. He splashed some on his face, groaned, then patted at his face with a cloth. He pulled on a pair of breeches, and walked over to the bed.

"Terra," he said softly. "Hm," she said sleepily. "There's some urgent business I must see to, do NOT leave the tent." She nodded and yawned, "don't leave the tent, I understand." He kissed her bare shoulder and neck, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Terra nodded. Ratcliffe stood and put on a shirt, stockings, and shoes, and walked out of the tent. John behind him.

John bit his lip, how had she gotten that scar, did Ratcliffe do it?

"Governor, there's a whole fleet of them," said Ben. Ratcliffe groaned hearing gunshots. They would wake Terra, or scare her. He grabbed a gun and joined the fray. He prayed this would end soon, he wanted to get back into bed and hold his wife.

Terra was happily sleeping when she heard a loud bang. She shot up and looked around. Gunfire, and from the volume, not that far away. She gasped hearing something outside. She reached around and found her nightgown. She put it on, and shakingly stood. "Hello?" she said, her voice filled with fear. She then shrieked as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her backwards. She was pulled out of the tent, and towards the woods.

She screamed as best as she could, to no avail. Seeing that it did nothing, she bit her attacker's hand and ran. She shrieked as she fell forward, her attacker grabbing her foot as she tried to run. She screamed as he pulled her into the forest.

Ratcliffe gasped hearing the blood curdling scream. Terra. Before saying anything, he dashed for the fort. John followed after, holding a gun in case if it was needed. Ratcliffe ran into the tent and cried out. She was gone. He ran back outside and gasped as there was another scream.

He turned, and ran into the woods. It had been a distraction! The entire fight had been to get him out of the fort. He ran deeper and deeper into the woods. He looked this way and that, hoping, praying he found his wife. "John!" he heard as another scream. "I'm coming Terra!" he yelled back.

Terra glared at the Indian who dragged her deeply into the woods. She growled and raised her other leg, kicking him in the groin. He groaned and fell to his knees. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run. He grabbed her leg once more, and growled at the pain he felt in his loins.

"Terra!" called a voice. "John!" she screamed, she wanted to cry. He'd come for her, her husband had come for her. Ratcliffe dashed towards her voice and gasped at what he saw. John stood beside him, just as shocked. The Indian was mounted over her, like he was trying to force himself on her. Ratcliffe growled and glared down at the Indian. John took aim. Ratcliffe turned to him, "no you idiot! You could hit Terra." "I'm a better shot than-" John stopped as Ratcliffe walked over to them.

Ratcliffe pulled the Indian up and punched him, "get your hands off my wife!" The Indian fell backward and then quickly stood and cawed. Ratcliffe knelt beside Terra, "are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head, but tears streamed from her eyes. The Indian then ran off. Ratcliffe pulled her to his chest and said "I've got you, sweetheart." Terra sobbed into his chest. Ratcliffe picked her up, and carried her close to his chest.

As they walked back to the fort, the men all gasped as Ratcliffe walked towards his tent, holding his wife who was crying into his chest. He laid her on the bed, "Wiggins!" he shouted loud enough for the entire camp to hear. Wiggins dashed in and gasped. "Keep an eye on her," he said. Ratcliffe cupped her face and brushed his lips over hers, "stay here and rest." She nodded and sniffled.

Ratcliffe walked out, "Smith!" he shouted. John rushed to him, "get your trio and come with me." John, Thomas, Ben, and Lon followed Ratcliffe to the fire and they stood in a circle around it. "They are after my wife." The men blinked. Ratcliffe snarled, "damn Savages! Lured me, all of us out of the fort so they could snag her." John looked at him, "what are we going to do sir?" "She is not to be left alone," said Ratcliffe, "I have no idea why they want her, but I will be damned if I let them have her."

John's brows rose, "sir... did you ever think they may want her, because you treat her differently." Ratcliffe's brows rose, "I beg your pardon." Lon nodded, "you dote on her quite a bit, Governor. Bet the Indians' been watchin' us. Sees you treat her good, and want her to get to you." Ratcliffe contemplated their words. What was he going to do? If what they said was true, she could be killed. He closed his eyes in anguish, he couldn't live without her. He couldn't let that happen.

He growled and said "then I'll stop." The four men blinked. "I won't treat her like my equal any longer," he said, "I will treat her as a man should treat a wife." "Sir," said John, "I know this upsets you, but hurting her isn't going to make it better." "What other choice do I have, boy!" he yelled, "I will not risk her life. She's a child, not even eighteen," he said, "I won't have her killed because I felt guilty about marrying someone so young!" The men gasped, but then all nodded. "Do what you think is best sir," said Thomas, "but... don't forget that it could hurt you in the end."

Ratcliffe scowled at him, "just keep an eye on her, you four. Make sure she doesn't wander off alone." They nodded. Ratcliffe turned to look at the tent. He would make love to her one final time tonight, and then he would cut himself off from her. He couldn't risk her getting hurt. He turned back to the men, "she is not to know you are protecting her. If you see anything suspicious you come and tell me!" The men nodded. He turned and walked back to the tent.

He slowly pulled the flap and looked at the bed. She sat where she had been when he'd left. She was still crying, but she'd calmed down a bit. He saw Wiggins staring at her from the corner. He beckoned Wiggins to him, "how is she?" he whispered. "She's been crying off and on," he said gesturing for them to take the talk outside. They walked back out and stood before the tent.

"From what I could understand, she heard something, got up and a hand was placed over her mouth and pulled her back towards the wood." Ratcliffe's eyebrows rose. "She said she bit him, and kicked him in the groin, but that didn't slow him down much." Ratcliffe bit the inside of his cheek, "damn it." "What will you do sir?" asked Wiggins. Ratcliffe sighed, "don't worry about that." Ratcliffe turned back towards the tent, "your dismissed for the evening, don't come back in here until I come out," he said looking at him. Wiggins nodded, "I understand sir."

Ratcliffe walked in and looked at his wife. She looked up at him, she'd calmed down quite a bit. She lowered her head, feeling very ashamed for some reason. Ratcliffe walked to her side and sat on the bed beside her. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they stayed like that for a while. Just offering each other comfort.

He looked down at her and licked his dry lips, was she in a state to make love? He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him, with pleading eyes. That answered that question. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply, brushing his lips over hers repeatedly.

She moaned against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing her lips harder against his. He pried her lips open with his own, and surged his tongue into her mouth, moaning deeply as she pressed her breasts against him. He pulled away and pulled the nightgown over her head. He tossed it to the ground and kissed her neck.

He sucked on it, and then licked downward, leaning her back, holding her up with his hands. He licked over one of her nipples, taking it into his mouth, suckling it. He lapped at it with his tongue and licked a path from one to the other, and then suckled the other one.

Terra gasped and moaned as her husband aroused her. He pulled away and laid her back on the mattress, standing and undressing. He sat on the bed in front of her and licked down the valley between her breasts, sucking and nipping on random places as he went down. He kissed a path across her waist, then from one hip to the other.

Ratcliffe placed her legs on his shoulders and tasted her, for what would be the last time. She moaned and gasped, moving her hips against his mouth. "Oh, John," she moaned, "that feels so good." He inwardly smiled, pleased with the statement. That's what he was hoping for. He surged his tongue into her core and tasted her wonderful nectar. She shrieked and moaned, her hands clenching the sheets.

He lapped at her sex, then sucked on it. He wanted her to have the best sex they'd ever had tonight. He would do everything he could think of. He just wanted her to remember, that he loved her, no matter what. He moaned as she cried out, having her first climax of the evening. He pulled away from her sex and shoved a finger deep within her, pulling it in and out. She moaned and gasped, it felt fantastic.

Ratcliffe made her scream shortly after and he lowered her legs, mounting her and shoving himself into her quickly, now hard as a rock. He thrust into her, over and over making her moan, gasp, and shriek beneath him. He gave all he had to her that night. He pounded her into the bed, gasping for breath as he did so. He increased his tempo, making her gasps turn into moans, and her moans turn into shrieks once more. He then exploded within her, letting his essence juice into her.

He flipped her over, and sprawled her out of the bed, plunging into her again. She gasped and moaned as he entered her at such a tight angle. He grunted and plunged deep within her. He wished he could stay there forever, but knew that tonight was it. At least until they returned to London. If they returned to London.

He took her over and over that night, far into the morning. It wasn't until it had started to light outside that he finally let her sleep. He slept for a few hours, but was restless the entire time. Nightmares plagued him. Nightmares of her getting hurt or killed.

When it was late into the morning, he finally rose. He cleaned himself, dressed, and walked out of the tent, stealing one last glance before shielding his heart away from her and covering it in ice. He tried to breathe, as the pain consumed him. He didn't want this, but there was no other way.

Terra awoke alone in a cold bed. She sat up and looked around, clutching the sheet to her breasts. She looked around and bit her lip. How was she supposed to get dressed. She looked around, and grabbed a petticoat, and then put on a skirt. If he got mad it was his own fault. She smiled, he'd pull her back into the room, and try to properly dress her, then end up undressing her. She walked out of the tent and headed for the Governor's private study tent.

"John?" she said walking in. He looked up and blinked seeing at what she was in. "What on earth do you think your doing!" he said, "your walking around a campsite filled with men dressed like that." She blinked, "you weren't in the tent to help me dress." He shook his head, "go put on something decent at least." She frowned, "I need you to help me."

He looked up at her, his eyes very serious, "I am very busy, have Wiggins do it." She blinked, then slowly nodded, "oh... alright. I'm sorry I won't bother you again." She turned to leave. "See that you don't," he said as she walked out.

Terra bit her lip, had she done something? Maybe he was just very busy. She sighed, "Wiggins," she said entering his tent, "can you help me dress? John says he's to busy to." That shocked Wiggins, "yes, Mistress, what ever you need." Terra sighed as they walked into her and her husband's private tent. Wiggins grabbed the corset and put it on her, "tell me if I pull to tight, Madam." She nodded.

While Wiggins dressed her, she tried to think of what she could of done. She tilted her head, she didn't think she'd fallen asleep while he was still making love to her. She sighed, "Wiggins, is he upset with me?" Wiggins bit his lip, "not that I know of Madam, I'm sure he's just very stressed out, with there being no results yet." She sighed, hopefully that's all it was.

A/N Ratcliffe... I hope you know what your doing...


	16. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra and Voleur, and you will face my wrath if you steal them.  
I haven't received anything saying that my story will get taken down, but if it does, I do have a DA account I will post it on. Until then, I'm going to continue posting it here.

Terra walked along the fort, lightly smiling as Voleur and Ginger ran around playing with each other. She wore a simple green gown today, something her husband would like. She sighed, if he gave her any attention or even looked at her.

Last night, he'd gone to bed without touching her and when she'd woken up he was already gone. It had been like that for almost two weeks now. When she tried to talk to him about it, he said that he was very busy and they would talk later, but later never came. She sighed once more, had she done something wrong? She saw John and bit her lip, "John, could I... talk to you about something?"

He scratched his head, "of course, Mrs. Ratcliffe." "Terra, please," she said. He nodded, "alright, Terra." She sighed, "my husband is acting odd," she said, "he's... it's like he doesn't see me," she said. John sighed and scratched his head, "I'm not... the person to talk to about this." "Well he won't talk to me," she said tears filling her eyes, "I just want to know if I did something to upset him."

John sighed, no no she hadn't. "I'll ask," he said, "just try not to think to hard on it. He's very stressed with his work right now." She nodded, "alright." John nodded and looked around the fort, no Ratcliffe. "He must be in the tent," said John. Terra shrugged, "no idea." He cocked a brow and headed off towards the Governor's tent.

"Governor?" said John standing in front of the tent. "Come in," said Ratcliffe's voice in a very bored tone. John entered and said "sir, Terra is asking about your odd behavior." Ratcliffe blinked, "what were you doing alone with my wife?" John crossed his arms, "we were not alone. What am I to tell her?"

Ratcliffe cocked a brow and looked at him, he better not have been alone with his Terra. "I'll talk with her," said Ratcliffe. John sighed, "and I am to tell her what?" Ratcliffe furrowed his brows, "you are to tell her nothing. I will talk with her."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" asked John seriously. Ratcliffe rolled his eyes, "I can't do that, it could put her in danger." "It will hurt her if you continue to lie!" shouted John. Ratcliffe stood, "I will not be spoken to with that tone! And you will not tell _**my **_ wife anything."

John stormed out of the tent. Ratcliffe sat back down, what on earth was going on? Since when had John and Terra become friends? Ratcliffe gasped, then growled that had better be all they are. If he gets wind of an affair he'll gut John where he stands and hang his intrails all over the fort.

"Wiggins!" Ratcliffe shouted. "Coming," rang Wiggins voice. Ratcliffe set his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together. "You called sir?" said Wiggins. "Bring Terra here, I need to speak with her." Wiggins smiled, it then faded as Ratcliffe glared, "and tell me if you hear any gossip of Terra sleeping with Smith." Wiggins blinked, "the Missus loves you far to much, to be unfaithful."

Ratcliffe glared up at him, "you'd better hope so, I'll gut you right beside Smith if your wrong." Wiggins gulped and nodded, "I'll go get Miss Terra." Ratcliffe sat up and poured himself a glass of wine, drinking it in one gulp. He poured another and then heard, "you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes," he said setting the crystal bottle of wine down. He looked at her, his eyes boring into hers, "Smith came to me saying you've been questioning him about my 'behavior'." Terra nodded. "If you want to know about my behavior," he snarled, "then ask me."

"I have, several times and you always say 'I'm very busy, we'll talk later'!" she argued. He stood and said "and I am very busy, and I don't have the time to worry about your girlish little fantasies." He actually regretted the words as soon as he'd said them, but it was to late now.

Terra gasped, she shook her head, "you said you loved me," she said softly. "I say a lot of things," he said. She gasped and shook her head, "you don't mean that." He groaned and rubbed at his temples as he sat back down, "Terra, I'm very busy and you continue to waste my time." "You called me in here!" she shouted.

He stood, "yes I did, to tell you that I don't have time for you. Stop talking to John about me, stop trying to figure out what the problem is. I'll tell you what the problem is!" he shouted glaring at her, "the problem is that while I'm trying to work, my little wife is to selfish to think about anything, but what she wants."

Terra was hurt and stung by his words, and in her eyes he saw her heart shatter into a million pieces. He glared down at her, "now if your done wasting my time, get out." She turned and ran out in tears. He heard the men shout at her, trying to soothe her, and he grew angry. He then growled as John walked back in.

"That sounded like that went well." "Oh, shut up!" said Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe and John then blinked as Voleur rushed in and sat up on the desk. She held an apple, and glared at Ratcliffe. She threw it at him, hitting him in the face with it, before dashing out of the tent.

John stifled a laugh as Ratcliffe glared at him. "Damn, rodent!" Ratcliffe roared. He then looked down at the apple and remembered him and Terra's adventure with the forbidden fruit. He kicked it under his desk, no longer wanting to look at it.

Ratcliffe groaned, "leave me." John walked out and Ratcliffe stood, stretching his legs. He groaned and went over to the bed. Emotions pouring out of him. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes, a little nap then back to work. He took a deep breath and began to snore and dream.

_Ratcliffe sat up in bed. He looked around, where was Terra? He lightly grinned, probably at that little lake of hers. He stood and dressed, he'd join her. He walked out of the tent and walked towards the lake. _

_ As he approached it, he heard giggles and shushing sounds. He then heard moans, very familiar moans. He cocked a brow and walked through the path. He looked over the bushes and gasped. "No... no!" he shouted. _

_ Terra was in a passionate embrace with John Smith. He shook his head, "Terra! Terra why!" Terra then looked at him and said "well you don't love me, why's it matter." He shook his head, "oh sweetheart I do love you! I love you so much!" Terra rolled her eyes and said "well, John Smith loves me now, and he proves it. He doesn't hurt me." _

_ Ratcliffe shook his head, "I'll give you anything you want, sweetheart please stop." Terra sighed, "go away. I love John now." His heart shattered into a million pieces and he began to fall. "No, Terra why!" He saw Terra watching him as he fell, "you don't love me." _

Ratcliffe shot up from bed crying out. He gasped and took several deep breaths. He looked around, just a dream, just a horrible horrible dream. He laid back down and groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, what was he going to do?

He turned and blinked as Terra walked in. She gasped seeing him gasping for air. "Are you alright?" she asked slowly. He glared at her and gave a stern nod. Terra took a step towards him, "can I get you anything?" He glanced at her, he'd hurt her in the worst way possible and she was concerned about his welfare. He groaned, his ever thoughtful wife.

"I'm fine, Terra." Terra tilted her head and Voleur climbed up her back to her shoulder, glaring at him. Ratcliffe glared back at the rodent, "did you want something?" he asked her sharply. She blinked, "I... it's late, I was going to retire for the evening." He then mentally slapped himself, stupid stupid ungrateful unthoughtful man. He rose from the bed, "I'll give you some privacy."

Terra tilted her head and watched him leave. He turned back a second and saw her going behind the curtain to undress. He tilted his head, would she need Wiggins? "Wiggins," she called her voice soft, but breaking. Ratcliffe walked out as Wiggins walked in.

Ratcliffe blinked, it was late, it was very dark outside. He looked around and saw John watching him. He walked over to him, "what?" Smith shook his head, "I said nothing sir." Ratcliffe looked back at the tent. "She was very worried about you," said John, "she walked in and said you were crying out in your sleep."

Ratcliffe looked at him. "She tried to wake you, but couldn't," whispered John. Ratcliffe looked at him. "She'd just left when you woke up." Ratcliffe blinked, she'd stayed by his side while he dreamt that horrible dream. John tilted his head, "you sure you've made the right decision? It's not to late to turn back."

Ratcliffe looked back at the tent and licked his lips, if he apologized he wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of her having an affair. He sighed, but she'd still be in danger. He groaned, it was a risk he had to take. He looked at John, "I will not turn back and grovel like a dog." John's brows raised, but he remained quiet.

Ratcliffe walked off towards the beach, to be alone. He looked up at the stars and sighed, "what have I done?" He looked down at the water and sighed once more. He never thought it would hurt this bad. He looked back up at the stars, he couldn't imagine how bad she was hurting. His heart ached and his body throbbed with want and need.

He sighed, he was a selfish man, a very selfish man, but he wouldn't risk Terra's life. He groaned and rubbed his hand along his face, he missed her, he wanted her, but he couldn't have her. Not yet, not until they were back in London. He sighed, if she ever forgave him. He turned and walked back towards the camp, she'd probably fallen asleep by now.

He slowly and quietly walked into the tent and saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. He slowly started to undress and watched her as he did so. She stirred and he froze, then his brows rose as she moved from side to side. She was dreaming and from the way she was moving it wasn't a good dream.

He bit his lip, should he soothe her? He walked over to the bed, undressed and crawled into the bed and under the covers. He pulled her back close to his chest and placed his arm around her bare waist. Although he'd stopped making love to her, she still slept naked. He enjoyed it, and he longed to mold his body with hers, but until the damn savages stopped trying to get her he'd never get the chance.

He looked down at her sleeping form, she had a small smile on her face. He kissed her head and then kissed the back of her ear, "soon my dear, soon." He reluctantly let go of her, seeing as how she was soothed. He sighed and watched her long into the night, wanting nothing but to love his wife once more.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it.


	17. Change for the better

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry it has taken so long to update. My life has been a roller coaster and I finally found some time to sit down and breathe. I'm healing and doing better, my husband is still having a hard time, but he's finished all the cancer treatments. My mother caused a lot of drama and we had to move immediately, so I've been busy moving and trying to get things in my life organized. I'm taking care of a baby, and taking care of a sickly husband, but other than that life is just peachy. I wrote this chapter a while ago, I just couldn't get the time to update it, I'm sorry. This chapter features two songs, one from a disney movie and one from a broadway. In the disney song I changed some words because... well it would be weird for Terra to call herself a man. In this chapter, Terra takes on a more daring personality, that will help shape her for the next chapter to come. I will try to update again very soon. I'm so sorry again.

Terra walked around the fort, in a short dress. She over heard John and Thomas betting about something. "What are you doing boys?" she asked with a smile. "John and I are going to see who can climb up to the top of the mast the fastest." Terra smiled, "can I join?" The men blinked, "Terra, come with me," said John. This was a much needed chat.

They watched over to the beach, "what's wrong, John?" she asked. He looked at her, "I don't want you getting hurt." She tilted her head. "I won't allow you to climb the mast." She blinked, "what why not?" "Terra the Governor would kill me if you got hurt." "No he wouldn't," she said looking towards the sea, "I don't matter to him anymore." John sighed.

Terra looked out at the sea and sighed, "I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard, or a moment that's held in your arms," she looked over at the ship, knowing her husband was inside. "And what do you think you'd ever say, I won't listen anyway. You don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be." Which was an obedient little wife who did nothing, but bear her husband's children.

"And what do you think you'd understand, I'm your wife, no, I'm your love. You can't take me and throw me away." Ratcliffe then walked out of the state room and stood on the deck, she watched him, continuing. "And how can you learn what's never shown. Yeah, you stand here on your own. They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here. And I want a moment to be real, want to touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, they're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here."

She looked at John and continued singing, "and you see the things he'll never see.

All you wanted - I could be, now you know me and I'm not afraid. And I want to tell you who I am, can you help me be a man. He can't break me as long as I know who I am." She rushed to the trees, and began to climb. John followed after her, staying on the ground.

"And how can the world want me to change, they're the ones that stay the same.

They can't see me, but I'm still here." She looked down at him, from up in the tree, "they can't tell me who to be, 'cause I'm not what they see. Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me. And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe."

John blinked as she jumped down and landed perfectly on her feet, "and how can you say I'll never change. They're the ones that stay the same. I'm the one now, 'cause I'm still here. I'm the one, 'cause I'm still here. I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here."

She sighed and walked back towards the beach. John scratched his head, what was he going to do. He saw Ratcliffe in the distance, watching from the boat. "Shit," he muttered to himself. Thomas ran back over, "John are we doing this or not?" "Terra, still wants to try," he said sighing.

Thomas looked at her, "Terra you can't climb the mast in a dress." She smirked and walked over to him, "then you'll just have to let me borrow a pair of pants." The men blinked. "It's either that or I climb it in my underwear." They exchanged looks. She reached for the hem of her dress and they stopped her, "alright, alright," said John, "come on." They got her a pair of pants, a shirt, and a pair of boots that would fit her. She walked into her tent and then walked out.

The men blinked, she looked... she looked great. She'd tightened the pants with a brown belt, and the blue shirt was tucked in. The boots were black, and fit her rather well. She smiled and said, "ready?" They both exchanged glances and sighed, Ratcliffe was going to kill them.

The group walked up to the boat and stood before mast. The three looked at each other, each one's eyes burning. "Terra, your going to get hurt," said Thomas. "Then you let me worry about that, and not your pretty red head." He blushed lightly and she smiled.

John looked at them, "alright, there's three ropes, you have to climb up and make it to the top first. There's enough room for all of us, but no hitting, if you fall you have to start over. On three. One... two... three." Terra pulled at her rope, digging her feet into the mast, and began to walk upward.

She'd always been good at climbing, always. She got about half way up, before John started to gain on her. She began moving quicker, and lost her footing. She slipped and held onto the rope, dangling from the sail line.

Ratcliffe had heard a giant commotion from his tent and stepped outside. He saw all the men looking at the mast of the ship. Three men were trying to climb up it, and one of them had lost his footing. Wiggins walked over to him, "whose up there?" he asked. Ratcliffe shrugged but then heard, "John, Thomas, and Terra." Ratcliffe's eyes grew large.

"WHAT!" he roared. Wiggins turned to run, but Ratcliffe was to fast and grabbed a hold of his neck, "you were supposed to be watching her!" "I was," choked out Wiggins, "she was walking around the fort, then John walked off with her." Ratcliffe's eye twitched. He pulled Wiggins' face very close to his on, glaring into his eyes. "If she dies, if she even gets hurt... I swear to God I will kill you." "Yes, sir," Wiggins choked out.

Ratcliffe watched in horror as his wife, began to pull her self up, by the rope. She swung back and forth, then got herself back to walking up the mast. John was stunned. She quickly met up with him, Thomas being far behind.

Terra looked at John and smirked. She leaned back and let herself down a bit. John blinked, what was she doing. She placed her feet at an angle, and then pushed herself up. Everyone gasped, as she ran up the mast, quite literally running up it.

Ratcliffe shook Wiggins, "I swear to God if she dies, I'm going to take great pleasure in ripping you limb from limb!" "I understand, sir," choked out Wiggins. "You are never to take your eyes off of her again!" "Yes, sir. Won't happen again." There were shouts and Ratcliffe turned his head and gasped. She was standing on top of the mast.

Terra raised her hands into the air in triumph, she'd won. John appeared underneath her, laughing. Thomas then appeared, "how'd you do that?" She giggled. Suddenly, something happened, no idea what, but Thomas began to fall. "Fuck!" shouted John, getting ready to dive. "No," said Terra, "let me." "No!" "I'm a better swimmer," she said. Before John could reply, she dived off of the mast into the water.

Ratcliffe's eyes almost popped out of his head as his wife dove into the water from the mast, landing in the water. He dashed towards the shore, please let her be alright.

Terra swam deep under the water and saw Thomas' lifeless form. She took hold of him, and swam up, with the grace of a mermaid. She moved her legs together, holding him perfectly. They surfaced and she swam backwards, pulling him with her.

She pulled him from the water and laid him on the shore. She leaned over him, "Thomas?" He wasn't breathing. She bit her lip, seeing all the men running over here, her husband and John in the lead. She opened his mouth, and plugged his nose.

Ratcliffe's eyebrows rose as Terra placed her mouth on Thomas'. What the hell did she think she was doing.

Terra breathed into Thomas' mouth and then pulled away taking another deep breath and breathing back into his mouth. He coughed and she pulled away, and let go of his nose. He blushed at Terra as he sat up. She looked down at him, "are you alright?" He nodded, "you must be an angel, Miss. I'm sure you just saved my life." Terra blushed a deep crimson.

Ratcliffe glared, and his face got a mean twitch to it. He snarled and then grew furious when he saw her blush. No one made her blush but him! He mentally slapped himself, he wasn't supposed to care, he wasn't supposed to care. He lowered his head and inwardly groaned.

Terra stood and sneezed. Thomas and John looked at her and chuckled, "let's get you in something dry Miss," said Thomas "I'll go get you a pretty dress to put on," said John with a charming smile and a wink. "And I'll start a fire," said Thomas walking off. "Are you hungry Miss?" asked one man. "Would you like a book to read?" asked another. Ratcliffe's eye twitched. It took everything he had not to get mad.

He turned and walked away from them. Terra frowned and sighed, she'd made him mad. "John," she called. He stopped and turned to her, glaring. She gasped at the look on his face. "Don't ever do something like this again!" he commanded, "I swear girl, disobey me and you'll be sorry." Her eyes filled with tears and she turned and ran. He took a step forward, then turned and stalked off towards his state room.

Ben and Lon exchanged glances. "Seems to me, he's havin' a harder time with this, then he thought he would," said Lon. "Aye," said Ben, "seems tha' way." Thomas saw her and frowned, "what did he do now?" "Yelled at her," said Lon, "poor girl." The three men looked at her. Thomas shook his head, "well, I'm going to go talk to her." "Lad, your aware she belon's to Ratcliffe righ'?" asked Ben. Thomas furrowed his brows. "Lad, she can't... she can't love you," said Ben.

Thomas shook his head, "I'm just worried about her truly. She saved my life, I at least owe her a talk." Lon nodded, "go then, boy." Thomas turned and walked over to her. "Miss?" She turned and looked at him, and then wiped at her eyes. "Miss, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know what I did," she said crying, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Thomas leaned down and said "Miss, perhaps it's not you," he suggested, "perhaps it's the Governor." Terra looked at him, "what do you mean?" He smiled down at her, "Miss, your perfect. Your the perfect woman. The Governor... the Governor isn't." Terra sighed, "to me he was."

They walked along the beach, Terra calming down. They walked onto the ship, and looked out at the water. Terra sighed "you know what it is," she said realizing it. He looked at her. "It's that I'm a woman," she said, "it has to be." She looked out at the see and sighed.

"Woman I am born. What does "woman" mean? Must my dreams face scorn, held back and unseen. If I long for fire, must it stay unreal? Can I not desire? Am I not to feel? If I ache to taste am I not to try? If my heart says sail, why should I deny? I have my dreams, I have made plans, I see horizons wide as a man's. Must I be nothing when I'm some man's wife? Look at this face, does it deceive? Do I look made to milk and to weave? I will be damned to Hell if that is my life!" She sighed and looked around, then turned to Thomas, also very unaware of her husband standing not far away watching her closely.

"I'm almost your age, I'm your match in size, I'm as skilled with swords

and equal in most eyes. But when you have a dream and you're caught in its grip

You can climb aboard a ship, you can -, you can for you're a man! You can reach toward that place, where the earth meets the sky. Fight a battle be brave, be true, if you can do it, why not I?"

Terra then stood up on the side of the ship, holding onto a rope. "I'm meant to fly, sail unrestrained. Why is man free and woman chained? Is that my epitaph before I die?

I should be free, free to be Terra so I can feel the wind on my face! And when life beckons, I should go face out the storm, not stay below Am I to be just woman? No! Not I!"

Ratcliffe departed back into the state room before she noticed him. He leaned against the door and ran his hand down his face. He hated hurting her, honestly he did. He just wanted to hold her in his arms again. He wanted to find out why the stupid Indians wanted her, and let everything go back to how things had been. He sighed.

A/N: hope you enjoyed. Just so everyone knows, I am planning on posting this story elsewhere, but I'm not 100% sure where yet. Any suggestions? I have a deviantart account and can post it there if you all like. Please let me know. Have a great weekend.


	18. Lost and Alone

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Hi there, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update again. Life got crazy busy with the Holidays and my husband and daughter. I have some good news, my husband is completely Cancer free, but his recovery phase is going a lot worse than they hoped it would. Anyway I hope everyone had a good Holiday and Happy New Year.

Terra awoke in the tent, alone as usual. She sighed and rolled her eyes, since the Mast race Ratcliffe was constantly watching her, thinking she didn't notice. She rose from her bed, and stretched. Ginger meowed at her and she pet her head.

Her very sweet cat had been sensing her depression and was very concerned for her human. Voleur felt the same way. They were both constantly at her side now. Ginger still cared whether she got dirty or not, and usually hung her head in shame if she got even the slightest dirty.

Voleur was constantly at Terra's feet or against her shoulders. Percy, stayed away from them, being the pompous pup he was. He thought Terra was annoying and took the attention from his Master away from him.

Wiggins walked in and said, "good morning, Miss. Are you hungry?"

"No," said Terra preparing herself for Wiggins to dress her. He tied her corset then went to pick out her dress. "No," she said turning towards him. Wiggins blinked, "but Miss-"

"I said no," she said, "I'm going to wear a pair of breeches and a shirt-"

"The Governor will object-"

"He can object all he wants," she said pulling on the pair of breeches that had been given to her by John. She turned back to him and said, "until he will at least treat me like a partner rather than a burden he has no say over me." Wiggins blinked, astonished to say the least.

She pulled on a shirt and then pulled on stockings and her boots, "will you stop me?" Wiggins went to speak and then pasued as she placed her dagger in her boot. He gulped and shook his head. "I didn't think so," she said with a light smirk. She put on a belt to keep the pants up and tightened it against her slender waist. She blew him a kiss and winked, before giggling and walking out.

She smiled at Ginger and Voleur who walked beside her. She looked around, what to do today? She heard a neigh and she turned towards a tent. Adonis was inside. She hadn't really seen him since she'd been here. She grabbed an apple from a barrel and then she approached the tent and walked inside.

"Hi boy," she said holding out an apple to him, "sorry I haven't come to see you," she said. Adonis whinnied at her. He was a magnificent white horse with a blonde mane and tail. He bit at the apple and she giggled as he licked her hand.

Voleur, looked at Adonis and tilted her head. Ginger climbed onto a bale of hay and laid down. Terra pet him and said, "I'll be right back okay." He nodded his head to her and she smiled. She turned and Voleur followed after her. Ginger remained knowing Terra would be back.

She looked around and saw her husband giving orders. She rolled her eyes, then walked over to him, "I'd like to take Adonis for a ride," she said.

"No," he said not looking at her. She cocked a hip and crossed her arms, "what! Why?" she demanded.

"Because I said no. There are savages everywhere, what would you do if they captured you? Do you expect me to come rescue you? I think not," he said turning to look down at her. He blinked seeing her attire.

"What on God's green earth are you wearing!" he snarled.

"You don't like it?" she said, "I think it fits my figure nicely," she finished turning around and giving him a nice view of her firm bum beneatht the pants. His nose flared, "change! NOW!"

"No," she said. He blinked, "no? No!" Terra nodded, "you heard me." Ratcliffe turned bright red and growled at her, "I've tried being patient, but now you've forced my hand." He reached for her, but she lurched away from him.

He froze. She turned, "fine. I'll go change." He watched as she walked into their tent. He groaned, what on earth had gotten into her. He turned away from her.

Terra walked out of the tent, and quickly dashed into Adonis' tent. She sighed as she approached her stallion. Adonis looked at over at her, and neighed at her, as if to comfort her. She pet his head and sighed again before she began to sing.

"He never hears me, although he has ears he refuses to understand. He never sees me, he doesn't believe he can let me be who I am. Oh what am I do? There's so much of me in you. He may hold the ropes, but he can't hold our hopes that someday, we'll break away, and we'll ride you and me, to the edge of the edge of the sea. To be free from his under toe, but how I don't know."

Terra pet Adonis and said, "we don't have to listen to him. Come on, let's go." Adonis whinnied and neighed at her, excited at the chance to run. She giggled singing to her horse again, "Adonis be quiet, come on let's try it. So many world to explore. I don't have a plan, you'll just have to trust my hand," she sang walking into his stable and trying to untie his reigns from the stall railing.

"He may be wise, but I still can surprise him some day, we'll break away," she tugged at the rope, and was able to untie it, "and we'll ride, you and me. To the edge of the edge of the sea, to be free from his under toe, I can't wait to go!" she sang mounting him, "let's go!" she shouted.

Adonis rose on his hind legs and dashed from the tent, ready to run. Ratcliffe turned hearing the horse and gasped as Adonis ran through the camp, with Terra on his saddle. "Terra!" he shouted.

"Do you want us to go after her?" asked John rushing over to him.

"No," groaned Ratcliffe, "no one can keep up with that horse," he said, "I'll deal with her when she gets back."

"It looks like she's going to stay on the beach," said John. Ratcliffe turned and watched as Adonis raised up on his hind legs and then galloped off. He turned to John, scowling, "you were saying!" he snarled. John shook his head, "you've got no one to blame but yourself." Ratcliffe glared at him, he turned and stalked off towards the tent, he'd deal with Terra later.

Terra rode him into the woods, far away from the fort. She looked around, in the woods, where... was she going. She peered around, trees... trees... more trees... and guess what... more trees. She hopped off of him and looked around, "this way, Adonis," she said pulling his reins.

He neighed at her. She glared at him, "for your information, I happen to be a Lady, and ladies never get lost," she said. She looked around, "they just... lose their way in a maze of trees... that all look the same." Adonis rolled his eyes at her.

Ginger meowed at her and Terra looked down at her, "not you too! I promise we're not lost." Voleur and Ginger exchanged a glance. Terra sighed and said, "we'll... find our way back."

Several hours later...

Ratcliffe stood outside of his tent waiting, she still hadn't come back. He growled, where on God's earth was she? He looked up at the sky, the sun had already set and the moon was rising in the sky. And to make things worse, it was storming. He lowered his head and sighed.

"Would you like for us to go look for her?" asked John Smith beside him. Ratcliffe shook his head, "I will go, alone." John blinked, "there's a lot of ground to cover sir, are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?"

"No!" barked Ratcliffe as he stormed from the safety of the Fortress. Damn the Savages, he would rip them apart with his bare hands at this rate. He just wanted to find Terra. He growled as he exited the Fort. He looked around, and headed off into the forest where she had rode off in.

He looked around and groaned, "Terra!" he called. "Terra!" he called louder. He glared up a the raining sky, then looked around. The rain was so heavy he could hardly see. He continued on looking where he could.

"Terra!" he shouted. He looked around, and continued walking through the muddy forest. "Terra!" he shouted once more. He froze when he heard a voice.

"My lord!" shouted a voice. He looked around and then froze seeing movement. He walked towards it, and saw Terra in a cave waving her arm. He raised a brow as he approached the cave, "no bears?"

She stuck her tongue out at him defiantly, "no! No bears." He raised his head and glared down at her, "do you have any idea how long you've been gone!"

"I... got lost."

"You got lost," he said impatiently, "you got lost! That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't even galloped off like you had. You will learn your place girl," he shouted at her, "you will obey me. Everything I say! You didn't change like I told you to do, and you went riding off into the forest on your damned horse just like I told you not to!"

Terra lowered her head. "You are never, never to do anything like this again am I understood!" She continued to look at the ground. "You will stay in the Fort for the remainder of our mission, you will not leave the tent unless I say that you may! Do I make myself clear!"

She nodded, silent tears falling down her face. Ratcliffe glared down at her, "get on the damn horse, we're going back to the Fort now!" She whistled and Adonis walked over to her. Ratcliffe watched as she mounted her horse and they followed him out of the cave.

The walk was silent, and as if by some miracle the rain let up. When they arrived in the camp, Thomas, John Smith, Ben, and Lon rushed to her side.

"Miss Terra," said Thomas, "you know better than to run off like that. We were so worried." Ratcliffe scowled as the men fawned and mooned all over his wife. He turned bright red as all the men began to question her wellbeing and ask her if she was in need of anything.

"That's enough!" he shouted. Everyone froze. Ratcliffe took her arm and said, "get back to work!" The men watched as he pulled Terra towards his tent. He tossed her inside, then followed after her.

"You will stay in here until I say you can come out, do I make myself clear!"

"Yes," she said quietly. He glared down at her, "your punishment is going to bed without supper. Get in bed now."

"Yes, father!" she spat out as she walked past him. He glared at her and pushed her onto the bed. She glared up at him as she held her down with her back against the bed.

"If you would stop acting like a spoiled little brat I wouldn't have to treat you this way! You'll learn your place, you insolent little girl." He pushed off of her and stalked from the tent.

"Wiggins!" he shouted.

"Coming," Wiggins answered back. He dashed over, "you called for me sir?"

"Terra is restricted to the tent, and is not to be given anything to eat tonight." Wiggins blinked, but nodded, "yes sir."

"No one is to go in that tent, except for you and I."

"Yes sir."

"See to it, that she's in bed when I return." Wiggins blinked, but nodded, "yes sir." Ratcliffe nodded to him and then stalked off. He needed a hard drink after that.

Wiggins walked into the tent, "Miss Terra," he called.

"I heard him," she said from the bed. She was in a nightgown, and was sitting up, with her chest to her knees. Ginger and Voleur sat before her on the bed. Wiggins sighed, "it'll be alright, Miss Terra, you'll see."

"No," she said softly stroking Ginger's head, "it won't be." Wiggins sighed.

"Leave me," she said, "I need no company this night." He blinked, but nodded. He turned and walked towards the door of the tent. He turned and watched her. He sighed, but did as she bid and walked out of the tent.

Terra rolled over on to her left side, facing the far wall of the tent and laid there for many hours, before her husband returned.

Ratcliffe entered the tent and saw her laying on her side. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not, but he would be quiet either way. He quietly prepared himself for bed and then laid on his side of the large bed.

He laid on his side away from her and listened to her breathe. He heard her stomach grumble and he sighed. He would not be weak and allow her to eat something. He would let her stomach growl, and she would learn.

Terra's breathing halted and he froze listening. She continued breathing and took a deep breath, before her breaths went deep and evened out. She had fallen asleep.

He turned to look at her and then rolled back away from her. He would not be weak. He could not care, he would not care, he would be ruthless until they returned to London, then he would grovel and shower her with gifts and love. He could not be weak here.

Ratcliffe awoke early the next morning and saw Terra had already risen, but was sitting up in bed. He rose and changed and turned to look at her. She sat on the bed, looking away from him. To give him privacy or to ignore his presence he wasn't sure.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," he said. She nodded, "yes sir." He raised a brow, "I'll have Wiggins bring you you're meal."

"Thank you sir," she said quietly. She still wouldn't look at him. He raised his head and cleared his throat, "look at me." She didn't move, and she didn't look at him. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin in his hand. He turned to her to look down at him and said, "when I tell you to do something, you'll do it, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she said. She had no fear in her eyes, just defiance. He glared back down at her and stared into her eyes. She licked her lips and stared into his. He slowly lowered his head to hers.

"Terra," he whispered before he went to set his lips on hers. She leaned up to accept his kiss, but gasped when Wiggins entered and Ratcliffe turned from her, shoving her back on to the bed.

"Get her food," he said to Wiggins as he went to storm out.

"You didn't say she could come out," said Wiggins. Ratcliffe turned and glared at him, "that's right, I didn't." He turned and walked out. Wiggins sighed, "me and my big mouth."

She shrugged and sighed as she stood. She walked behind the curtain and undressed herself, dressing in a skirt and dress shirt. Wiggins raised a brow, "no corset?" "Not today," she said, "no point, I'm not leaving the tent." He sighed and turned, "I'll go get your meal."

He walked out and Terra rose. She took a deep breath and lowered her head, what was she going to do? She felt so lost. She wiped at tears as they fell down her cheeks, and alone.


	19. Change of Destiny

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Hello my dear readers! As I have finally gotten back into the groove of this story thanks to all of your reviews, I have decided as Terra is going to be entering the Indian World soon that I'm going to host a contest.

So what the contest is: I want you to create your own Pocahontas OC and if they win the contest, they'll be present in the Indian World portion of my fanfiction if not until the end.

Your character can be human, or an animal, or a tree XD anything you want, but I have to have a detailed background story for it and profile. You can either draw in your entry or you can write a very detailed profile for me. If it's a human it can be an Indian or an Englishman, but Indians can be a male or female, a child or an adult it doesn't matter whatever you want. The Englishmen must be men and will be present during Ratcliffe's portions of the chapters.

The contest will end on Valentine's day, as that is a very special day for me beside being my all time favorite Holiday.

Other than the physical characteristics of the character I need to know their personality and anything you think is interesting about them that will entice me into using them in my story. Pictures need to be colored, or at the very least tell me what is what color XD Depending on how many entrants there are I may pick two winners, but I'm really going to try to just pick one. My Deviantart Account name is RubySnape, you are free to link your entries there. If you link them here, do it in a private message please. I look forward to your entries! ^_^

Terra awoke hearing movement. She shot up and sighed in relief seeing it was only her husband. He raised a brow at her. She clutched her chest and took a deep breath. He tilted his head, "are you alright?" She gasped and looked up at him.

"Yes My Lord," she said, "I just..." she lowered her head, "had a bad dream." He raised his head and said "you have been restless the last few nights." She blinked and looked up at him. He looked down at her and raised a brow, his face clear of any emotion.

Ratcliffe looked down at his young wife and watched as her eyes lit up, and then the light was gone. She looked back down. He raised his head, she'd lost hope in him. He lowered his head, he'd nearly kissed her yesterday. He inwardly growled, but Wiggins interrupted as he was known to do.

He watched her as she sat in her misery. He looked at the ground and kicked at the carpets that were laid out for him. "You may go outside today," he said. She looked at him. He turned from her and said, "just don't get into trouble, and don't go past the spring." He didn't wait for to hear her reply, he stormed from the tent and went out to start his day.

Terra dressed in a skirt and a dress shirt. She took a steadying breath. "I have your meal Miss," said Wiggins entering the tent.

"I'm not hungry," she said. He blinked and watched as she walked past him and out of the tent. She walked in a daze to the beach and looked out at the water. She used to find it soothing, but not anymore.

She felt so alone. She had John Smith and Thomas, and of course Ben and Lon, but she missed her husband. She looked out at the sea and sighed. The pain was beginning to become unbearable, she never thought that love could hurt, but she'd learned the hard way.

Marriage wasn't like the storybooks at all. There were no happy endings, it was all lies. She held herself and watched as the wind blew the trees. She ached without him, and nothing seemed to soothe it. She was tired of hurting, and tired of loving and being shot down.

She's lost him. Lost him to this place. She didn't want to live in this world without him. She didn't think she could. She loved him too much. She wanted the pain to stop, she wanted it to end.

Her brows rose, and it would end. She nodded to herself, she should have done this long ago.

John was walking along the beach today. It was such a beautiful day. He blinked, seeing Terra standing in the water. He blinked, she was carrying a rock that had a rope around it. He blinked and gasped as she stood on a rock in the ocean. She was crying.

"Terra!" John cried out. Terra didn't hear him, she jumped into the water, holding the rock close to her chest. She went under the water quickly, and with that rock and rope there was no hope of her coming back up. "Fuck!" shouted John. He dashed into the water and dove under. He quickly swam to her.

Even though the pain was unbearable, and like something that she had never known, Terra didn't turn away from the darkness as she descended into the sea. She let the darkness consume her as she fell deeper into the depths of the water. She gasped seeing a glimmer of silver and gasped as the rope was cut.

John pulled out the knife from his boot and cut the rope that was tied around her ankle. He pushed her upward and she gasped for breath. He pulled her body against his and carried her up from the water. He looked down at her pale form. She looked dead. "Terra," he said lightly.

"Terra," he repeated. She slowly opened her eyes and cried out at the pain in her chest. He ran cradling her to his chest. He ran into the fort holding her close to his chest. He laid her on the bed in her tent and stormed out, "Wiggins!" he shouted. Wiggins dashed into the tent and gasped.

"My god! What happened!" he shrieked rushing to his Mistress' side. "She tried to drown herself," said John. Wiggins gasped. "Keep an eye on her, I need to have a talk with the Governor!" said John growling and storming from the tent. No one deserved this. Poor girl, she was obviously infatuated with love for the pompous idiot.

"Governor!" shouted John storming into his study tent. Ratcliffe looked up and blinked seeing the look of pure loathing on his face. "What on -" "Terra tried to kill herself!" John shouted. Ratcliffe's brows rose. Ratcliffe suddenly felt sickening dread.

If Ratcliffe felt grief, it wasn't shown. "Is she... alright?" he choked out. John rolled his eyes, "yes she's fine. I was able to save her." Ratcliffe cocked a brow and looked down at his desk, was she really that upset.

"I told you, that you were going to hurt her, but no you didn't believe me!" shouted John, "well Governor, do you believe me now?" Ratcliffe stood and slammed his fists on the desk, "if the damn girl wants to kill herself fine! At least the Savages couldn't get her that way!" John gasped and shook his head, "you don't mean that, I know you don't."

Ratcliffe glared at him, "why should I feel any other way!" John shook his head, "how on earth did that poor girl get stuck with the likes of you! You don't deserve her at all!" shouted John turning and walking out.

Ratcliffe sat back down and raked a hand through his hair. She'd tried to kill herself, because he'd started treating her coldly. She must be hurting. He stood, he'd remedy that now. He walked out of the tent and saw the men all huddled together gossiping. "What are you a flock of women! Get back to work!"

He walked into the tent and instantly felt a sharp pain in his heart. She was white, white as snow and not in a good way. He looked at Wiggins, "leave us." Wiggins hesitated, but left. Ratcliffe walked over to her and said "Terra." She opened her eyes and then closed them. He placed his hands on his hips, "Terra." She looked up at him, "what."

He looked down at her and said "are you going to explain why you've done this?"

"No," she said turning from him.

"Why not!" he shouted, "I have a right to know."

"No you don't," she said, "and you haven't for a long time now. It doesn't matter to you anyway, I don't matter to you." He glared down at her. "All you care about is yourself and finding your gold," she snapped, "you could care less if I lived or died."

He bit the inside of his cheek and reached for the belt of his trousers. She looked at him, "no. I won't." Ratcliffe's brows rose, he was extremely hurt by that comment. "You don't have a choice, my dear. When you signed the marriage contract, your body became mine. I can do with it as I please, with or without your consent." She turned her head from him.

He pulled the covers off of her, "undress," he said. She didn't move. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a sitting position, "when I say something you will do it." Terra pulled off her dress and then pulled off her undergarments.

Ratcliffe was now undressed as well and climbed onto the bed before mounting her. He kissed her neck, and moaned at the flavor of her skin, he'd missed it so much. He kissed on her body and was ready in minutes.

He wasn't rough, it had been so long he knew it would hurt her if he were. She laid there on her back, with her eyes closed as he took her. She was not responsive to his caresses or kisses. She moaned occasionally, but that wasn't something she could stop.

He would be done soon, she knew. She opened her eyes for a brief second and saw him watching her closely. She said nothing, and did nothing except look up at him. He knelt his head down to kiss her, but paused when she turned her head to give him her cheek.

He kissed her cheek, and pulled away from her face. She looked back up at him. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked her as he moved over her. "If my Lord Husband wants me to, then yes," she said, "I am."

Ratcliffe looked down at her. He raised a brow and frowned. "You're not being as responsive as you used to be."

"Forgive me, Husband," she said, "but it has been a while since you've mounted me." He blinked, but did not stop moving in her. She sighed.

"What would you like to be better?" he asked, "I can turn you over, you always liked that... or maybe I can put you on top."

"Whatever you like, dear Husband." He blinked again and furrowed his brows down at her.

"I'd like it if you would let me kiss you," he said softly before grunting as he pushed into her, "but you keep turning your head from me." She looked up at him and raised her brows expectantly. He grinned and lowered his face to her's.

He placed his lips over hers sweetly, and inwardly sighed when she didn't kiss him back. He pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes were empty. He felt himself getting closer and he was thankful for it. He moaned and grunted, thrusting deeper and harder into her. He then cried out, arching his back as he rolled his hips into hers, spilling his seed deep within her womb.

He pushed his hips into her several more times, to give all his seed to her and he rolled off of her and sat up on his side of the bed. He inwardly sighed. While his body was satisfied, his heart was not. He turned his head to glance at his wife, and saw that she was laying on her side facing away from him.

He lowered his head and then turned back to look at her. He reached out to touch her, and gently stroked her arm. Terra flinched at his touch, but he did not pull his hand away. He looked down at her and watched her.

She had tried to kill herself, and it was his fault. He felt like a monster, he'd thought making love to her would be a good idea, but it obviously hadn't been. Perhaps Smith was right, maybe he didn't deserve her.

Ratcliffe slowly began to pull his hand back from her arm. He looked down at her, "don't do it again," he said his voice barely above a whisper. She nodded and he slowly eased himself off the bed. She turned slowly to look at him and saw his back to her as he cleaned himself.

"Are you cold?" he asked not turning to look at her. She blinked, but shook her head, "no, sir."

"You should rest for the remainder of the day," he said as he dressed himself, "your..." he lowered his head, "you could get sick."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll have the Doctor come look at you later."

"Thank you sir." He turned to look at her and she sat up in bed, watching him. He looked down at her legs that were bare before his eyes. The rope she had used was still tied around her ankle. He grabbed a knife and approached her.

She crawled away from him, "John, what are you doing!" He walked over to the bed, as she continued to crawl backwards. Terra shrieked as she fell off of the bed, her legs up in the air. He rolled his eyes as he climbed onto the bed quickly and grabbed her calf so he could cut the rope off.

He cut the rope from her ankle and examined the burning red mark. He traced his fingers over it and looked down at her as she hissed in pain. He looked back at the deep wound and pressed his lips to it softly. Terra felt heat on her cheeks and knew she was blushing.

Ratcliffe let go of her leg, and pulled away from her. He sheathed his knife and placed it on his belt. He turned from her to walk out of the tent. "Thank you," said her soft voice. He turned around and blinked, seeing her standing, holding the sheet over her breasts.

"You're welcome," he said. He turned from her and walked out of the tent. "Wiggins," he called.

"Coming," Wiggins replied back. Wiggins rushed to his side, "how is she?"

"Fine," he said, "she is to rest for right now. Stay in the tent with her, and get her anything she wants." Wiggins nodded. Ratcliffe walked away from Wiggins and headed off towards the Doctor's tent to speak to him about Terra.

Wiggins walked into the tent, "the Governor has asked me to stay in here, Miss Terra," he said. Terra nodded from her place on the bed, she'd put on a night slip and was laying in bed.

Wiggins looked at her, she didn't look hurt. "Are you alright Miss? Do you need anything?" Terra shook her head, "no," she said, "thank you." Wiggins looked around perhaps there was something he could do for her.

"Don't worry about me," she said. Wiggins turned to look at her, "but Miss-"

"I'm fine, Wiggins. Truly," she said smirking, "just tired I think I'll rest a little." Wiggins nodded and sat down by the bed watching his Mistress as she let sleep take her. Ratcliffe poked his head in to check on her and saw her asleep.

He walked into the tent and Wiggins looked up at him, "she's been asleep for a while."

"She's probably tired," he said, "she went through something traumatic, her body will want to sleep it off."

"Did she tell you why-"

"No," said Ratcliffe, "but I'm sure we all know the reason why. I shouldn't have neglected her," he sighed, "but I thought I was doing the right thing. I kept telling myself that everything would be fine, that the Savages would leave us alone, but I doubt we've seen the last of them."

"Will things go back-"

"No," said Ratcliffe, "I will continue to keep my distance until we're back in London," he said, "once we're back home it will go back to normal."

"The Missus, will want to know why you've been cruel towards her," said Wiggins looking at Terra's sleeping form.

"She will wonder," said Ratcliffe, "but no one will tell her," it was a warning. Wiggins nodded. Ratcliffe looked at Terra and said, "the Doctor will be stopping by later to see her."

"Understood sir."

"Get her anything she requires."

"Yes sir."

Ratcliffe looked at her once more before he turned and walked from the tent. Ratcliffe walked towards the Diggers, it was time he checked their progress. He sighed, he didn't know what he was more upset about, Terra trying to drown herself, or her not responding to his seduction.

He was naturally very upset that she had tried to drown herself, but he was more hurt that he had to resort to using their marriage contract as the reason she should lay with him. Things would most likely never get back to normal now. He sighed and lowered his head.

Terra looked up from the bed as the Doctor walked in. He was a tall older man, with gray hair. He walked over to her and said, "hello Miss, I'd like to look you over if thats alright."

He was a sweet man, and was very gentle when he examined her leg. Wiggins watched closely, and listened intently to everything the Doctor said to him. Terra would need to be watched for twenty four hours to make sure that she didn't get sick, although he was pretty sure that she wouldn't.

Her ankle would bear the ring from the rope permanently. As long as she didn't get a fever she would be fine. Wiggins nodded vigorously and the Doctor left, to speak with the Governor.

"Governor," called the Doctor. Ratcliffe turned and saw him. He raised his brows, awaiting the Doctor's diagnosis. The Doctor motioned for them to walk away from the other men. Ratcliffe felt dread and he followed after him.

The Doctor explained to him in detail the signs to look for in case of any sickness and what to do if she got a fever. "As long as she doesn't catch a fever, she should be fine." Ratcliffe nodded, "thank you." He nodded back and went about his business. Ratcliffe turned towards the tent and lowered his head to the ground before walking back to it.

"Oh Governor!" said Wiggins approaching him, as he walked out, "I was just about to come looking for you. John Smith stopped by and has asked to see her. I told him it was up to you whether he could or not. Smith said not to worry about it, but Terra wanted me to ask you."

Ratcliffe raised a brow and then lowered his head, "yes, it's fine, just... keep an eye on them." Wiggins furrowed his brows a dubious expression on his face, but he nodded. He went off to find Smith, and Ratcliffe went into the tent.

"The Doctor was here," she said from her place on the bed.

"I know," he said, "he's already spoken with me." Terra nodded and looked down. He cleared his throat, "I'm going to be staying in my... my office tent tonight," he said softly. She blinked and looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking down. "Wiggins will come in, in the morning to help you dress and to give your meals." Terra nodded.

He lowered his head, "I'll see you in the morning." She nodded. He turned and walked out of the tent. Smith was walking over by it. Smith inclined his head and said, "how is she?"

"Fine, if she starts coughing or sweating alert me immediately." John nodded and walked into the tent.

"Hello John," said Terra smiling.

"Terra," he said nodding, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said.

"What would you like me to do?" Ratcliffe raised a brow, he was standing in front of the tent listening. He lowered his head. Terra must have shrugged because Smith spoke next, "well how about I read to you, what would you like me to read?" Smith chuckled, "well lets see then... how about this one."

"That's one of my favorites," Terra said.

"Mine too," said Smith. Ratcliffe lowered his head and walked off inwardly fuming. He didn't need this right now. He'd allowed Smith to see her knowing it would make Terra happy. He took a deep breath and shook his head as if to clear it. It wouldn't bother him, it wouldn't bother him, he kept telling himself.

Ratcliffe looked at Terra's tent from his office tent. She would remain there, until they left the new world and returned to London. He sighed and turned from her tent, to walk inside his own.

"Sir, if you're sorry why not apologize," said Wiggins watching Lord. He wasn't sure on the details, but he had a feeling he knew what had happened when he'd left the tent. Ratcliffe rolled his eyes and said, "she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"If you apologize, things could go back to how they were," said Wiggins. Ratcliffe rolled his eyes and growled, "Wiggins, after everything I've done to her, I'm surprised Voleur hasn't come and scratched my eyes out." Wiggins bit his lip, "sir-"

"I'm done talking about this," snapped Ratcliffe as he sat at his desk, "leave me." Wiggins shook his head and walked to the entrance of the tent. He turned and looked at Ratcliffe, "isn't love supposed to conquer all?" Ratcliffe looked up at him, "if you believe that, then you're a fool." Wiggins frowned and shook his head walking out of the tent.

Ratcliffe placed his head in his hands and sobbed, what had he done. He'd made a mistake, that couldn't be fixed. She hated him and he didn't blame her. He hated himself. He sighed and stood. He went back to the entrance of the tent to look at her's. He couldn't look away from her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her like he used to. He looked at the tent and sighed.

The next morning, Terra awoke with a single flower on Ratcliffe's pillow. She tilted her head, had John left it there? That was a very sweet thing to do. John walked in, "morning, Terra. I've brought you eggs and toast this morning." Terra gave a light smile, "thank you. And thank you for the flower." John cocked a brow, "I didn't bring you a flower."

Terra blinked, "must have been Wiggins," she said.

"What must have been me?" he said entering the tent and going to Ratcliffe's chest to pick up some clothes. Terra picked up the daisy, "did you leave this for me?" Wiggins shook his head, then blinked, "and there is only one other person allowed near this tent." Terra blinked, Ratcliffe. She set it down and stared at it a moment. She blushed lightly, he must of come in while she was asleep. Perhaps... perhaps he sought her forgiveness.

"Ratcliffe left it?" asked John, "wonder what he's up to now." "He's probably trying to apologize and win her back," said Wiggins pulling out some clothes from the chest, "oh, the Governor has moved himself into the state room on the ship, he didn't say how long he would be staying in there though." Terra sighed, "I need some fresh air."

"I'll go with you," said John.

"No you won't," she said standing in her night gown. She walked behind the curtain in the room and threw it off. She pulled on a little dress, that if Ratcliffe saw her walking around in... he'd demand her put more on. She then grabbed her cloak and sighed.

She walked out from behind the curtain and walked out from the tent. "Terra, let me come with you, you shouldn't be alone," said John.

"I won't be alone," she said, "Voleur will come with me." The female raccoon followed behind Terra. They approached the ship and she turned to walk down the beach.

"Terra, you shouldn't be wandering off alone," he said.

Terra turned to him, "look John, thank you for being concerned about my welfare, but I am fine. I want to be alone," she said, "so go away." He frowned, "you'll send Voleur to me, if you need me?" She rolled her eyes, "sure." She and Voleur walked off, as John headed back to camp.

Ratcliffe had heard everything and was very stunned, was she... having an affair? He walked out of the ship and followed behind her to her spring. He saw her sitting on a rock, facing away from him. He tilted his head and watched her.

Terra took a breath and sang, "I'll show you wealth you've never seen.

The sun and moon and shadows. The rainbow's arch, the mountain stream, the sunless clouds, and the winter's dream. I'll play you sounds you've never heard. The waterfall, the river, the thunder of the hummingbird, the whisper of the snow." She placed the tip of her right foot into the water.

"What if you never know, how much you cared, till you are parted, by a stormy sea." She sighed, and her shoulders fell, "How could I let you go? How could I bear, my life without you here with me!" She stood up and slowly walked into the spring, "the world's a door, that's open wide, because you're here beside me. And with the moon and sun

to guide me. Now my heart, can fly. Now our hearts can be freeeeeeee!"

He took a step forward and stepped on a twig that snapped. She turned and they stared at each other a moment, before he turned to leave. She sighed and looked down at the water. She pulled the dress over her head. She threw it on a rock and dived into the water, letting the cold water consume her. Voleur looked around and dived into the water, swimming beside her. Terra giggled and they swam around, playing chase.

A little while later, Terra heard something. She and Voleur turned. Terra saw something move behind a bush. She gasped, she knew that face. The Indian. She screamed as he stepped from behind the bush to look at her.

Ratcliffe had almost been back to the fort when he suddenly heard a scream. He turned, Terra. He ran off towards the spring. Please let her be alright. He never should have left. John ran past him, holding a gun. "Don't you dare run ahead of me!" he yelled to John. John stopped, and waited then they ran into the clearing to the spring.

Terra gasped and blinked, seeing John beside her husband. Terra covered her chest from John's view. John blinked seeing her naked form, while Ratcliffe blinked seeing John staring at HIS wife. Ratcliffe growled at him, and John averted his gaze to the Indian that was getting away. John chased after him, while Terra stood in misery.

Terra turned her back to him and he saw that scar on her back. He tilted his head, "how did you get that?" Terra shrugged. He cocked a brow, "Terra," he warned. She sighed and turned to look at him, "when I was a child... I was... taken from my father's arms. The man that took me, gave it to me when I kicked him in the groin."

"That seems to be your trademark," he said with a smirk. She nodded, "because of that... incident, I learned to fight with a sword." He raised a brow, that explained that.

"I carried a knife in a holster on my thigh for years."

He blinked, when they'd had their first meeting and he pushed her against the pillar in the garden... she could have killed him. Terra turned from him and his eyes devoured her back. He missed her, but he'd never admit it.

"Come out of the water," he commanded. John would be back, and he would not allow him to see her nude again. She did not react. "Terra get out of the water!" he yelled. She glared at him, but did as he said. He extended an arm to her to help her out, but she dismissed it, and walked herself out. He stared at her beautiful bum as she walked out of the water.

"Why are you naked to begin with?" She turned to him, "I just wanted to get clean," she said, "I wasn't expecting three men to run in here." He placed his hands on his hips, "get dressed quickly and don't ever do this again."

She put on her dress just in time, as John walked back out of the forest. Ratcliffe blinked and then tilted his head as she put on her cloak and clicked her tongue, signaling Voleur to follow. He watched as she and Voleur departed.

"He got away, sir." Ratcliffe sighed, "she's not safe anywhere is she." John watched him. Ratcliffe sighed, "she'll need constant supervision, a guard at the tent at all hours." John blinked and crossed his arms, "for not caring if she kills herself or not, you're going through an awful lot to make sure the Savages don't get her." Ratcliffe sputtered and turned on his heel and departed. John chuckled lightly.

A/N: Please read the Author's note at the beginning if you have not already. :) I think you'll enjoy it if you haven't.


	20. Just around the Corner

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Hi everyone. I'm just letting you know you have two weeks from tomorrow to get your character entries in for my Contest. I've had two entries so far. ^_^ Lets see if I get any more. Remember you can send me entries here or on my Deviantart account which is RubySnape.

I did write a song that is in this chapter it's a sort of response song to Just around the Riverbend and it's called Just around the Corner. I would very much appreciate it if that wasn't stolen either.

It had been a week since Ratcliffe had used Terra to fufill his manly needs. She walked out of her tent and towards her spring, where she had spent so much of her time. John and Thomas watched her, she was in a daze, as she always was now. John couldn't begin to fathom what she was feeling. There had been no sign of the Indians, but... he knew better.

Terra walked along the beach, harmonizing. She smiled hearing some birds fly near by. Voleur walked with her, as she always did. Terra had taken to decorating Voleur with a flower behind her ear to make her look pretty. Voleur always enjoyed it.

Terra walked along the sea shore watching the water as it graced the sandy earth. She smiled down at Voleur who scampered off ahead of her. Terra had stopped going by the spring, not because Ratcliffe had ordered her not to, but because she was afraid of it.

She never wandered to far away, when he let her out of the tent. He would come in personally and tell her she could come out. She would always thank him, and then go about her business. She hadn't worn the breeches either, since the day in the cave, but it didn't bother her.

She heard her Lord husband giving orders to the men and she shook her head. It was for naught, she doubted that there was any gold here. She had wished that they would find some, so that they could return home, but it was folly.

She looked out at the beach as her hair was swept up by the wind. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. She heard footsteps and she turned her head. She saw Ratcliffe several feet away from her, watching her. She raised her head, and turned back to the water.

Was he afraid she would try to drown herself again? Did he think she still meant to do herself in? She would not let these feelings control her, she would not let him control her.

She turned from the water and walked towards the woods. Ratcliffe wouldn't follow her, he never did. She sighed and looked around the trees. She looked ahead into the forest and she sighed.

Terra looked down at the ground and smirked as the wind blew around her. She giggled as she felt herself being pulled forward. "Alright alright, I can take a hint," she said smiling.

"Everything's new," she sang, "everything's new. Every step takes me to a new place. Each step I take leads me on a new adventure. Each breath I take gives me a new taste of excitement.

"In this land I've never seen, so full of evergreen, these winding paths lead me to a new adventure," she sang as she walked around trees. "What new adventures await me, just around the corner? What journies will I face, what tales will I find.

"Just around the corner, waiting just around the corner. I look beyond just around the winding path, above the leaves, where the birds sing free. Not sure why, but something's telling me to try and fly high, and be free.

"And be me," she sang seeing two birds roosting in a nest together, "just be me. I feel something's pulling me beyond the trees, that something's leading me to a new adventure. I'll follow it where ever it may lead me." She heard the destruction of her husband's orders behind her.

"And I ignore the sound of his orders. From a handsome stable husband, who builds up handsome stable men, and won't dream of anything past tomorrow. Just around the corner, waiting just around the corner. I look beyond, just around the winding path, above the leaves, where the birds sing free. Not sure why, but something's telling me to try and fly high, and be free. Just around the corner, just around the corner."

She stopped walking looking at a fork in her path. One was a smooth path and one was a rocky path. She sighed, "should I choose the smoothest path, stable like the London streets. Should I be content to live," she looked at the smooth path, "with little happiness. Has my dreaming met it's match, or are there more adventures waiting for me," she sang, "just around the corner."

Voleur looked up at her human and sighed. Terra walked along the smooth path, and followed it. She walked out of the woods, and saw Ratcliffe standing before her. She swallowed and raised her head. He said nothing, just watched her.

Terra looked down and then walked past him. "Terra," he called. She turned to look at him, her hair flipping behind her. He pursed his lips and said, "you didn't get lost." She blinked, then blushed, "no my Lord, I did not."

He smirked and said, "I was about to go looking for you, when you came out." She gave him a small smile. "I seem to have some free time," he said looking at her, "would you... like to join me... in the tent?" he asked. She tilted her head, "if you like."

"I would," he said "I would like that very much." Terra looked down and said, "shall I go get ready for you?" He shook his head, "I'll go with you." Voleur took that as her que to scamper off, and scamper she did.

Ratcliffe lead Terra into the tent and looked up at him as he walked in behind her. He approached her and stroked her cheek. She did not turn into his embrace, she merely stood there. He sighed, "I would like it, if you enjoyed my caresses."

"I shouldn't spoil you to much," she said softly. He blinked, but smirked. He stood in front of her and pulled off her shirt. She wore no corset which didn't surprise him. He pulled her skirt down, and turned her around to untie her undergarment.

He ran his hands along her shoulders and arms as he pushed the garment down. She stood naked before him. He kissed her neck, and kissed a path down it. She held onto him, for balance rather than to be seductive. He looked down at her face and kissed her on her mouth. She did not encourage it, but he kissed her harder, opening her mouth with his tongue and bathing hers with his own.

She inwardly sighed as there was no possible way to fight his kiss, so she decided she would kiss him back. He moaned and pulled her against him, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Why am I naked," she said against his mouth, "and you're not." He sat her down on the bed and began stripping as quickly as he could. She smirked, if he thought she had given into his affections, he was sadly mistaken.

She had decided that she would not deny herself what little pleasure she would recieve from him, but she would not be how she would have been. Her body would be present, but that would be all.

He climbed on top of her bare and kissed on her neck and then lower. She looked up at the top of the tent and felt his tongue on her nether region. She took a deep breath and continued looking up. She moaned and he pulled away, "do you like that, sweetheart?"

"Yes husband," she said softly. He grinned and continued pleasuring her. After a time, Terra placed her hand on his head and stroked his hair. He pulled away, knowing that she was ready.

He mounted her and entered her slowly. He moved quick and hard and she let herself enjoy it, but she did not cling to him like she would have before. Instead she gripped the sheets of the bed and held them tightly.

When they were done, he pulled away from her and laid on his side. His body once again felt satisfied, but his heart did not. He furrowed his brows and turned to look at Terra. She was curled up on her side facing away from him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No," she said stretching. He looked down at her and raised a brow, "did you not enjoy our love making?" She looked up at him, "it was nice," she said as she sat up and walked over to the basin of clean water.

"Nice," he said slowly. She nodded as she wet a rag and cleaned the back of her neck, and breasts, then her nether region. "Just nice?" he asked. She looked at him and raised a brow, "what's wrong?"

"I just... it didn't..." Ratcliffe shook his head, "nothing. It must just have been me."

"Was it not good for you?" she asked setting the rag down and walking towards him. She stood naked before him and he smirked, "it was wonderful," he said, "but it felt like..." he lowered his head.

"Like?" she asked softly raising a brow. He raked a hand through his hair, "like you weren't there. Well I mean obviously you were there, but you weren't as..." he couldn't find the word.

"I wasn't trying to keep us connected at the groin?" she suggested. He smirked up at her and said, "yes, you weren't as responsive. Better than last time, but not like you used to be." She crossed her arms as he took hold of her hips.

"I suppose that could be because it's been such a long time, or because," she looked down at him a serious expression on her face, "I didn't want to be responsive." He blinked and furrowed his brows. She pursed her lips and said, "you own the rights to my body, but you do not own the rights to my heart."

Ratcliffe's world fell apart and he felt a pain in his chest. He licked his lips and said, "that is true." He pushed himself up, still holding her waist. She looked up at him as he stood at his full height. He looked down at her and said, "I thought I had once earned that."

"I thought I had once earned your's too," she said. He looked down at her chest, then back at her face, "Terra, we need," he sighed and sat back down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap, with her straddling him.

She looked down at him and tilted her head as he grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her back. "In case Wiggins walks in," he said at her expression. She smirked.

"Terra," he sighed, "it seems we've come to an impasse," he said. She furrowed her brows. "You've made it quite clear how you feel, and I..." he lowered his gaze, "I have as well." She tilted her head.

"We can try to come to some sort of agreement, or... we can leave things as they are now," he said. She looked past him, then down at him, "what sort of agreement?"

"We will make our marriage political, meaning that we will be civil to each other and not neglect each other. Then when we return to London... we may try again to find the happiness we had before we came here." She looked down.

He cupped her face in his hands, "I believe we could fix it," he said, "and I'm more than willing to try," he said with a small smile, "but you have to be willing as well."

She blinked. He looked down, "I will of course give you time to think." He set her down on the bed and rose. He cleaned himself quickly, and redressed. He turned to look at her, "rest, I'll be back later."

She nodded and kept the sheet over her chest. He nodded back to her and looked down, before turning and walking out of the tent. Terra looked down at the bed and sighed. Wiggins walked in and saw her on the bed, "Miss-"

"I want to be alone," she said.

"The Governor told me-"

"Get out!" she shouted. Wiggins dashed from the tent and went searching for the Governor.

"Sir, she sent me away," he said. Ratcliffe looked up at the tent, he'd heard her shout. He sighed and said, "I'll check on her in a bit," he said.

"Yes sir." Ratcliffe looked at the tent and sighed once more. He walked over to the beach and looked out at the water. It wasn't soothing to him anymore. He looked upon it and could imagine Terra jumping in and never resurfacing.

He looked down at the sand and said, "what have I done?" He'd done what he thought best, because he loved her, because he wanted her safe. He sighed, but look at where that had gotten him.

A cold bed, that while there was passion there was no love. He tried to be good to her in their bed, but both times he'd tried she merely accepted his body, and gave her's in return.

He wanted more than just his body satisfied, he wanted his heart satisfied as well. He wanted her, all of her. He should have known it was stupid, that it was a bad idea. He looked out at the sea. If her feelings for him were truly gone, then there was no hope.

He felt his eyes sting from tears. He didn't think he could bear to live without her, he didn't want to. He wanted her forever. He sniffed and tried to blink the tears away, but they refused. He took a deep breath and looked down as he let the tears fall. He prayed that she would want to try to fix their marriage.

He loved her, gods help him he did, but... this place wasn't good for them. It obviously wasn't good for him, he was going mad and wanted nothing but to return to London with her and lock themselves in their bedroom where he would make love to her over and over again.

Terra looked up as Ratcliffe entered the tent. She was still on the bed, covered up with the sheet, but she'd put on a shift just in case Wiggins came back in. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I was at the shore, and I got sand in my eyes," he said softly. She rose and grabbed a clean rag and put water on it. She took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. She sat him down and patted at his eyes gently.

The cold felt nice with how bad his eyes were stinging. Not from sand, but the outrageous number of tears he had spilled. She pulled the rag away from his eyes and said "better?" He nodded, "thank you."

She looked down at him and licked her dry lips as he looked up at her. Before they knew what happened, they were kissing. They had no idea who started it, but knew that they weren't going to finish it.

Ratcliffe held her close, and pulled her into his lap as he scooted backwards on the bed. He rolled them over to where he lay on top of her, and continued kissing her on the mouth.

She pulled away from him, but only to start trying to unfasten his belt. He chuckled and crawled off the bed, to remove his belt. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of her.

"God! Terra, I could crush you, sweetheart," he said chuckling into her ear, "warn me when you're going to do that." She pushed his trousers down and wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against him.

He looked down at her and said, "easy, easy. There's time, no need to rush." She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He moaned, maybe there wasn't time. She moved against him and he moaned as he slipped into her.

She was ready, he was definitely ready, he would please her. In no time at all, they cried out in repletion, out of breath, and sweaty.

She detached herself from him and rolled over onto her side. Ratcliffe frowned seeing her haste to get away from him, and then furrowed his brows, when he saw her shoulders start to shake.

He heard her sniffle and he closed his eyes. "Sweetheart," he said concerned, "sweetheart did I hurt you?" She shook her head. He frowned, "Terra, what's the matter?" She said nothing, but continued to cry.

Ratcliffe raked his brain and pulled his trousers and pants up. He looked at her and said, "Terra." Ratcliffe sighed and laid down beside her. He placed and arm around her middle, and pulled her into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and let her cry. He had no idea why she was crying, but he let her. She cried herself to sleep, and he rose from the bed. She whimpered in her sleep and he turned to look at her. He smirked and covered her up with the bed covers.

He kissed her head and slowly and quietly left the tent to let his wife rest. It was night time now, he hadn't thought they'd been in there that long. His heart felt better, but not... satisfied. He was very upset that she'd started crying, and he couldn't seem to figure out why.

He had thoroughly enjoyed their bedsport and she seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit too. She'd dug into his back so hard, he could feel it through his shirts and he was positive there would be claw marks.

He looked back at the tent, and debated with himself about going back to bed with Terra. He furrowed his brows as he saw Smith dash into the forest. He raised a brow and shook his head. He wouldn't concern himself with it right now, he felt like going back to lay down with Terra.

Terra was much more intriguing. He turned around and walked back into his tent. He prepared himself for bed and then crawled into bed with his lovely little wife. He held her close to him and fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.


	21. Of Pets and Men

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Before anyone gets concerned, the contest is still going. You have exactly one week to get in your entry. ^_^ This chapter is being posted as a late Birthday present to MsNeverMind and as a filler chapter to hold you all over until next week.

Just to let you know there is a new character in the story that makes an appearance. I don't own him, he's all Disney. He was originally supposed to be in the original Pocahontas Movie, but his character didn't make it in. My sister asked me if I would consider including him in at least some of the story so as a gift to my sister that character is present in the chapter.

Voleur lazily opened her eyes and licked her chops as she heard her human raise from her resting place. Voleur stretched and yawned and smiled at her human girl who rose from the large sleeping place and began to put the strange soft things over her body to hide her hairlessness.

Voleur tilted her head and looked at the place where her Mistress had just risen from. Her Mistress' man still lay in the bed. Voleur frowned, it must still be dark outside. Why was her human girl awake at such an hour?

"She was having a nightmare," said a voice beside her. Voleur turned her head and saw Ginger, the cat she shared her human with watching their human girl as well. "She's been having nightmares every night," said Ginger sitting prettily on the desk looking at her human who was called Terra.

Terra was quiet while dressing, so that she didn't awaken her man. Ginger glared at him, he was a terrible human. She growled, however his pompous pup Percy was a worse dog. Ginger looked over at Percy's special bed and glared. He was living like a King. She rolled her eyes and looked at Voleur, "she'll be okay."

Voleur sighed, "if you say so." Ginger nodded, "I've been with her since I was a kitten, I know what I'm talking about Voleur." The raccoon nodded and the two animals watched as Terra walked out of the tent.

Voleur jumped down from the desk and followed behind Terra. "Where are you going?" asked Ginger. "I'm following Terra, she may need some company." Ginger nodded and they followed after their human. Terra was standing by the shore like she had been doing for several days now. Voleur looked up at Terra. The wind blew and Terra's long red hair swirled around her face.

"Terra," called a voice behind them. The three turned and all groaned seeing Governor Ratcliffe standing outside of the tent. He walked over to her and said, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine... I just wasn't tired anymore." Voleur made a bleh sound as he tried to sweet talk Terra. Ginger giggled and smiled at her friend. "I'm fine, honestly. Go back to sleep." He looked down at her and sighed. Voleur looked at him and said, "she's not interested, shoo." Ginger giggled again, "leave them be. As horrible a man as he is, he makes our human girl happy."

"Sometimes," said Voleur. Ginger sighed, "true, but..." she looked up at Terra. Terra was speaking softly to him of the nightmares she'd been having. He immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her head repeatedly. He gave her comfort, when she needed it. They were both stubborn and were fighting the feelings they obviously felt for each other. Ginger sighed, "but... he does love her." Voleur nodded.

"Let's give them some privacy," said Ginger turning from her human and her man, "he won't hurt her. Not now." Ginger walked off towards the woods, and Voleur followed after her. They walked around in the woods and just enjoyed the nature. Ginger sighed, "I really didn't want to get dirty."

"You can have a bath in the lake," said Voleur, "don't complain." Ginger sighed and followed Voleur who had walked ahead of her. The girls went far away from the camp, and deep into the woods. Ginger gulped and looked around, "Voleur... do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do," she said. Voleur looked around and swallowed, Camp was back the other direction... yep... back the other directions. Voleur continued walking forward and gasped as she bumped into something.

"Oh excuse me," she said. She then growled at the creature in front of her. Ginger narrowed her eyes at the animal, "are you... supposed to be a bird?" The bird chuckled, "well isn't that the understatement of the century." Ginger shook her head slowly, not understanding. She looked over at Voleur, who was snarling and growling at him.

"Voleur?"

"He's a Turkey," said Voleur, "they can get really nasty!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" said the Turkey raising his wings up in surrender, "little furry bandit, I'm a good turkey," he said placing his wings on his chest, "good turkey." Voleur glared at him, but stopped snarling. Ginger looked at him, "I've never seen one you before, you're quite... peculiar looking." He laughed, "yeah I get that alot. Anyway, my name's Redfeather. What's yours?"

"Ginger," replied the cat. She looked at Voleur, "and this one is Voleur." Redfeather nodded, "okay okay, the furry thing, and the furry bandit, gottcha." Ginger blinked feeling rather offended at that nickname.

"Come on, Ginger we should go back home," said Voleur, "Terra is probably worried about us." Voleur looked around, now... how to find home. Ginger tilted her head, "something wrong Voleur?" Voleur shook her head, "no... it's this way," she said walking straight.

"The human place is the other direction," said Redfeather, "unless your looking for the Indians, then their straight to the west." Ginger's tail flicked, "really?" Redfeather nodded, "yep. I'll take you back home little furry things." Ginger inclined her head, "thank you so much, Mister Redfeather." Redfeather lead them towards the Englishmen encampment.

"So why were you two wandering around anyway?" he asked as they walked through the forest.

"We were giving our human privacy with her Lord," said Ginger, "they've been having a hard time with their... relationship."

"Humans," said Redfeather shaking his head.

"Quite," said Ginger, "they need to get over whatever troubles them and become the couple they once were."

"He said when they returned home," said Voleur.

"He should be trying to fix this now," said Ginger, "I know my girl, she doesn't say anything when she's upset, and she can get very distant and introverted. She needs love and compassion and kindness."

"I thought you said he did love her," said Voleur.

"He does," said Ginger, "but Terra can't tell," she said.

"Sounds like your girl should take things into her own hands," said Redfeather.

"She's tried that," said Voleur and Ginger in unison. Redfeather thought, "humans are so complicated." Ginger giggled, "what do you know about humans?"

"Tons, I watch the Indians all the time," he said. Ginger sighed, "he probably won't ever fix this," she looked at the ground, "he's too proud."

"If he loves her, he will," said Redfeather. Ginger gave him a small smile. Voleur froze hearing something behind her. She turned and gasped, "uh... Redfeather... please tell me these are friends of yours." Redfeather turned around and gulped at the big turkeys that stood before him.

"Nope... I'm a solo turkey. Those ones... aren't nice turkeys." Ginger narrowed her eyes as they all spread their wings.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"Uh oh," said Redfeather, "run girls run!" Voleur and Ginger looked at each other and then screamed as the turkeys came charging at them. They took off and ran as quickly as they could.

"Fear the turkey!" screamed Voleur as they ran for their lives.

"Right behind ya, girls," Redfeather said. Ginger gasped and turned to see him farther behind them then he said. She looked around, "Voleur the tree." Voleur climbed up the tree and looked said, "Redfeather hurry!" He approached the tree and jumped up. Ginger pushed him upward and Voleur grabbed his feathers pulling him up. Ginger shrieked and jumped up onto the tree as the turkeys approached it.

Voleur stuck her tongue at the turkeys and laughed loudly, "ah ha haha! You big fat bird brains!" There was a loud crack and Voleur gasped as the branch she was on began to crack. "Uh oh," she squeaked. Before she could jump to another branch it fell with her screaming on her way down. She began trying to climb the air, and somehow found herself on another branch.

She turned her head and saw Ginger holding her tail with her teeth. "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look," snarled Ginger trying to pull Voleur up, "I think you need to lay off the biscuits and apples a bit." Voleur gasped, "oh the horror!" Ginger rolled her eyes and pulled Voleur up.

Redfeather laughed loudly, "you two are a hoot and a half you know that." The girls looked at each other and then back down at the demonic birds below them. They sighed, half in relief and half in despair.

"Terra is going to be worried," said Voleur sadly. Ginger nodded. Redfeather frowned, "well why don't you two just travel through the trees, it's straight that way," he said pointing. Ginger tilted her head, "what about you?"

"I'll be fine, if it's just me, they'll go away soon," he said smiling. Voleur and Ginger exchanged glances and then nodded. They turned from him and took off, back towards the human encampment.

Terra looked around the Fort. "Ginger!" she called, "Voleur!" She frowned, where had they gone off to? She walked back towards the tent and called for them once more, "Ginger! Voleur!" She lowered her head and sniffled. Had they run off? What if something bad happened to them.

Ratcliffe turned from speaking with Lon, when he heard Terra calling for her pets. He frowned and lowered his head. He looked back at Lon and nodded to him, then turned and walked towards his wife. He looked around the area as he approached her, maybe he would spot them. "Terra, I'm sure they haven't wandered off to far. They'll be fine."

She glared at him and began walking away from him. He raised a brow and pursed his lips. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into his chest. She gasped and looked up at him. "You will respect me," he said quietly, "I understand that you're worried for your pets, but you will not disrespect me."

"Yes sir," she said quietly. He swallowed and took a deep breath, "if they aren't back by nightfall, I'll send a few men to go look for them." She nodded a small smile gracing her lips. He shook his head softly, the things he did for love. She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply on the mouth. He pulled away from her and furrowed his brows, "what was that for?"

"For being sweet," she said smiling up at him. He smirked and looked up over her head seeing movement. He nodded and she turned. She shrieked in delight and ran forward, falling onto her bottom as Ginger and Voleur pounced her and began nuzzling and purring.

She giggled and said, "goodness, I guess you two were lost." She stroked their heads and smiled down at them, "well... did you two have fun?" They looked at each other and then back at her. She laughed loudly, and held her girls close to her.

Ratcliffe smirked down at them and turned walking off towards the tent. He removed his hat and raked a hand through his hair. She'd been having nightmares about Philip again and that Indian Man. He growled, he'd kill them both if they ever came near his wife again. Terra belonged to him, and he did not share. He took a deep soothing breath sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

Nothing he did made her happy anymore. Not his kisses, his caresses, none of it, but as soon as he mentions rescuing her pets she loves him again. He sighed, he really had muddied up his marriage. He had to make this right, now. It couldn't wait till they got back to London. He shot up from the bed and walked to the door of the tent. He pushed the cloth by and looked around. Where was Terra? He found her and he instantly froze.

John Smith was alone with her. She was holding Ginger in her arms, while Voleur laid on John's shoulder. Terra was smiling at John as they spoke about something. Ratcliffe inhaled sharply as some of Terra's hair fell towards her face. John immediately tucked it behind her ear, smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him, and they continued talking, turning and walking off together.

Ratcliffe stepped back inside the tent. He should go after them, he should confront them and see what was going on. He cringed and clutched at his chest, but the pain he already felt stopped him from doing that. He blinked back tears, why did this keep happening. He'd cried maybe three times in his lifetime, and now he's nearly always crying when he's alone. He walked over to the bed and laid down on it.

If he found out that they were having an affair... he sighed, his heart wouldn't be able to take it. He took a deep breath once more and looked up at the ceiling of the tent. He took deep soothing breaths. Sometime during his meditation he fell asleep.

His dreams were wonderful, despite how depressed he felt. He dreamed of Terra, his Terra and how they used to be. It was just the two of them, no one else to steal her from him.

_"Terra," he called smiling. He heard her giggle and he raised a brow and turned around. "Sweetheart, where are you?" Terra giggled again. He spun around looking for her. "Terra?" He smirked seeing her peer at him from behind a bookshelf._ _He looked around, apparently they were in the Library. He began to walk towards her and she giggled and dashed off, running to hide behind another bookshelf. _

_He chuckled, "oh so you want to play games do you?"_ _Terra giggled again and dashed off. He looked around, "now where did you go?" he chuckled. He heard her giggle and he looked around, "Terra?" He turned around and smiled seeing her running to him. He opened his arms and held her close to his chest. _

_"I love you," she said smiling up at him." He smiled down at her and said, "and I love you."_

Ratcliffe awoke feeling something against him. He blinked, he was hugging a pillow for almost dear life. He turned and saw Terra in bed beside him, with her arm over his waist. He smirked and slowly rose. He undressed and then climbed back into bed. He pulled Terra's sleeping form close to his body, and held her closely as he drifted back to sleep.


	22. Capture and Sorrow Part 1

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Hi there! ^_^ Happy Valentines Day! I have two very important things to say, #1 My character contest has officially ended. I got four terrific entries. ^_^ They were so great I couldn't possibly choose just one, so I chose all four characters. These characters belong to Iloveanime, CedesofEmerald, MsNeverMind, and Avalon-Mist. Their characters won't show up until the chapter after the next one however. It just had to work out that way. Anyway thank you all for entering! I really loved all of your ideas and I hope you'll enjoy your characters once they appear in the story. ^_^

My second thing I wanted to say, is that a year ago today... in about 10 hours I think will be a year since the day I awoke from a coma. Last year after giving birth to my daughter I got very very sick and had to be put in a coma so that I could be put on life support. One year ago today, I awoke. ^_^ I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me while my husband was going through his cancer treatments and I was just to depressed to write as well. It's thanks to all you that I found the soul in this story again and have continued writing it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Terra walked around the fort, with Voleur and Ginger walking behind her. She smiled down at them as she made her way up to the seashore. It had been a little over a three weeks since Ratcliffe had offered his arrangement.

She still hadn't said what she wanted to do, but he kept assuring her that there was no hurry. She sighed as she looked out at the sea. They slept in the same bed once more, and occasionally would have sex, but their hearts were not it.

Terra was more responsive, and they found pleasure with their bodies, but not their hearts. She felt so emotionally exhausted sometimes, one round did her in and she was asleep in minutes after they climaxed.

Terra touched the locket at her throat and sighed. She still wore it, she'd forgotten for the longest time that she even had it on, but she never took it off. It seemed strange to look at their relationship then, and then to look at it now.

She lowered her head, she wanted it to go back to how it had been. She missed him. While she could have her fill of his body, she wanted what ly within, his heart.

"Terra," called a voice. Terra wiped at her eyes and turned, John Smith. He frowned as he approached her, "are you alright, Terra?" She nodded, "oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just very tired," she said. And she was, she'd been feeling more and more sluggish as the days went on and she had not a clue why.

"Well, would you like to rest?" John asked, "I'll take you to the Governor-"

"It's alright John, I'm just tired. I'll be fine." He frowned at her and crossed his arms. Terra then began to cry. John jumped startled at her display of emotion. He looked around to make sure they were alone, and then he patted her back, "are you sure you're alright?"

Before she could answer she started to dryheave. She dashed away from him and ran behind a tree, to vomit up everything in her stomach. Which wasn't much, she hadn't had an appetite recently and anything she ate she'd end up throwing up.

Terra wobbled back, feeling lightheaded. Voleur and Ginger looked at each other, and then at their Human. John caught her and picked her up, he needed to take her to the Govenor. He turned and walked quickly to the Governor's tent. "Governor!" he called. Voleur and Ginger followed him into the tent.

He entered the tent and blinked seeing Ratcliffe reading over several maps on his desk. Ratcliffe looked up and blinked, "what are you doing?"

"She's sick," said John, "I found her throwing up." Ratcliffe raised a brow and sighed, "lay her on the bed." John laid her on the bed and then turned to look at the Govenor. Ratcliffe looked at her pale face and he rose, "I had thought that she had tried to drown herself again."

"No sir, she was behind a tree throwing up," he said. Ratcliffe walked over to her and looked down at her pale form. Terra's eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. Terra gasped as another wave of nausea crashed over her and she began to dryheave again.

John looked around and Ratcliffe grabbed a bucket from behind a pile of books and placed it in front of her. She immediately began to throw up in it. He raised his brows, she was sick. He frowned and said, "I'm going to go alert the Doctor. Keep an eye on her for me, until I get back." Ratcliffe looked at her once more, before he walked out and went in search of the Doctor.

"Terra," called John. She slowly opened her eyes as she set the bucket down and looked up at him. John scratched his head, "I don't... it's not my place... but... as you're married... are you... are you pregnant?"

Terra blinked and furrowed her brows. How was she to know? She'd never been around a pregnant woman, she had no idea how to tell if she were pregnant. She looked up at him and said, "I don't think so." He frowned and said, "are you sure?

She shrugged, "lets just say I am, what would that mean?"

"That you're... going to have a baby," said John. She rolled her eyes and reached for the bucket as she started to vomit again.

"This is horrible," she whimpered. John frowned and said, "it'll get better." She glared up at him, "have you ever been pregnant?" He shook his head. "Then don't tell me it'll get better if you don't know." He smirked and turned his head as Ratcliffe walked back in.

"The Doctor will be here shortly," he said. He looked at John, "you can go now Smith." John nodded and walked off. Terra threw up again and cried softly. Ratcliffe looked down at her and said, "what's wrong with you?"

She looked up at him. He shook his head, "is your head hurting? Your stomach, what is troubling you?" Voleur and Ginger looked worryingly at their lady.

"Everything," she said, before she threw up again. He sighed and watched her. She took a deep breath. Ratcliffe shook his head, he looked at her and leaned against his desk, his arms crossed.

She set the bucket down, and grabbed a rag to clean her face. She laid back and groaned in agony. He shook his head, "you're not faking are you?" She glared at him, "why on earth would I pretend to puke my guts up." He glared at her, "I just thought..." he lowered his head, "that you were doing it to get attention from him."

She rolled her eyes, he thought she was having an affair. "It's not like that at all," she said, "he was merely comforting me." He blinked, "and why would he do that? He was touching you! As your husband legally I own you! I do can do with you what I want! But you! You are not allowed to be beneath any man, but myself!"

"I'm not having an affair," she groaned as she tore at the dress she was wearing, "when would I have the time," she said, "you're in my bed every night, and in me just about every night." He lowered his head, that was true.

"I don't leave the fort anymore," she said, "and he's always gone." He looked up at her. She shook her head, "you don't have faith in anyone do you." He blinked and looked at her. She removed her gown, and stood in a small slip and her undergarments. She sighed and said, "I don't want to fight. It's pointless. You're the only man that I have ever shared a bed with," she said.

He raised his head and said, "you're not just saying that?" She glared at him, "you don't trust me at all do you?" He lowered his head. She shook her head, "I'm stepping out," she said grabbing the bucket, "I'm going to clean this, and I'll be back." He raised a brow, "Wiggins can clean it."

"I'm using it as an excuse to get some fresh air."

"Stay away from the other men dressed like that," he said. She froze and turned to look at him, "I honestly don't see what your problem is, no one would lay with me, after I've laid with you. Philip said exactly that at the farewell party," she said walking out, "I'm all yours, though obviously you don't want me." He flinched and looked at the floor as she vanished out of the tent.

He shook his head, and growled as he slammed his fists onto his desk. He flipped it over and stormed out of the tent. "Wiggins!" Wiggins dashed to his side. "Clean up the tent now!" he shouted. She'd be back in a little while and then they'd sort out all this mess. He didn't want to fight either. He walked off to the other side of the fort to be alone.

Terra wasn't where she said she would be though. She abandoned the bucket by the seashore. She had cleaned it, but she had gone for a walk in the woods. Tears fell from her face, she felt so confused and so... she couldn't even think of a word for it.

She finally fell to her knees and sobbed shaking. She put her hands on her head and yelled as loud as she could, trying to get all of the anger and sorrow out. She shakingly stood and dryheaved once more, before throwing up. She gasped hearing something behind her, she turned and saw a man before her. The Indian man.

He stood intimidatingly before her. His face very serious, like it had been every time befor. His head shaved on one side, with a spikey sort of style in the middle, and then long on the other side. On his chest, were tattoos that looked like a bear print.

She took a deep breath and tried to run, but he quickly had her in his arms, pulling her backward. She yelled and cried, but all he did was cover her mouth with his hand. She screamed and cried. The man gasped as she fell to her knees, dryheaving. She vomitted and she heard the Indian groan. She gasped as a hand quickly covered her mouth and walked her off.

Unknown to the Indian, was that her golden locket fell from her neck. It laid upon the ground, shining brightly. Hopefully if anyone went looking for her, they'd find it.

John looked around, where had Terra gone. It had been hours since he'd seen her last. He walked towards Ratcliffe's tent. "Governor," he said.

"Come in," said a very annoyed voice. John walked in and said "sir, Terra still hasn't come back." Ratcliffe looked up and gestured to the empyt bed, "obviously as there is no woman in my bed I am aware of this."

"Sir, it's not good for her to be out."

"I'm sure we've scared any Savages away," said Ratcliffe looking up from his papers, "she's probably at that little lake she likes so much," he said. John shook his head, "Thomas has already looked there sir, and she's not." Ratcliffe looked up, "why is it so important to you that she remain close by?"

John blinked, "she didn't tell you?" Ratcliffe blinked, an ache in his stomach, they weren't actually having an affair were they? "She's pregnant, Governor," said John. Ratcliffe's brows raised and he felt like he'd been punched in the gut hard, "how do you know this?"

"Well as you two are married, and I would imagine... sexually active it wasn't that hard to figure out. When she started vomitting, I thought that might be why, she wasn't sure as I'm sure she has no experience with pregnant women. Though I am pretty sure thats what the... situation is."

Ratcliffe shot up, "find her! I don't care what it takes, just find her!" John nodded, "yes sir!" Ratcliffe dashed out of the tent. "I want every man armed and searching! Don't come back until you find her!" Ratcliffe's world crashed all around him. Pregnant? She was pregnant?

A/N: How's that for a twist ;p


	23. Capture and Sorrow Part 2

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Here's part two for you. ^_^ Another little Valentine's Day treat.

Terra awoke smelling a very strange scent. She slowly opened her eyes and saw an Indian man in front of her. He was very old, all his hair was white. He looked at her and said strange words that she didn't understand. She sat up slowly and then touched her head. The man shook his head at her and said something.

"I don't understand you," she said softly. She sighed, but it seemed like she needed to lay down. She looked around, where was she and how did she get here? She placed a hand at her stomach, was the baby alright? The man looked at her and placed his hand on her stomach. The man made a motion on his own stomach, as if trying to motion to her that she was pregnant. She raised a brow, so she was pregnant.

He looked around and then sighed. He rubbed his hand on her stomach and spoke softly. "So there is a baby," she said. He looked at her, he could tell from her shocked expression, that she hadn't known she was pregnant. He nodded his head and grabbed her hand, placing it on her stomach.

Terra sighed and gave him a small smile, when she saw that he was waiting for her reaction. He moved away from her slowly and then looked around. He walked to a table and began making noise. He turned back to her and approached her.

The man placed what looked to be a bowl of something in front of her. She blinked and said "am I supposed to drink this?" He nodded and mimed to her to drink it. She bit her lip, "is it safe?" The man gave her a questionable glance. She bit her lip and tried to make hand gestures asking if it would hurt the baby? He shook his head.

She took the bowl, "please let this be safe." She drank the foul tasting contents and laid back. He smiled at her. Terra slowly closed her eyes and fell back asleep. She was so tired. She placed a hand on her stomach and dreamed of her baby.

Ratcliffe sat at his desk, trying to work. Trying to think of anything, but Terra. To no avail. He looked over at the bed, and saw Voleur and Ginger sitting on the end of the bed, staring at her pillow. He sighed, even the animals couldn't stop thinking about her. He heard a noise outside his tent and looked up at the entrance, someone was coming in.

"Anything?" asked Ratcliffe as John came back into his tent. "I'm sorry sir, I couldn't find her. Ben and Lon are still out looking for her," he said. Ratcliffe placed his head in his hands and growled. Where could she of gone. "Governor!" yelled a voice.

John blinked as Ratcliffe shot up and dashed out of the tent. John followed behind and saw Thomas holding something in his hand. "Sir, I found this, laying by a tree," he said opening his hand. Ratcliffe gasped, "no," he said shaking his head. It was the golden locket he'd gotten her. He picked it up and looked at it.

Ratcliffe tried hard not to look weak, but right now all he wanted to do was scream and yell. He nodded, "let me know if you find anything else." He then turned from the men and walked into his tent. He looked at the bed and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

Voleur and Ginger jumped off the bed and watched him. He walked over to the bed and sat on her side of it. He sighed and looked over at the pillow. She was dead. She had to be. The Savages had gotten her, to kill her. He then took a shaky breath as he placed the locket down on her side of the bed.

He had been so cold to her. He'd told himself for months he didn't love her, and he'd started treating her like dirt. Worse then dirt. He then took a deep shuddering breath and placed his hand on the pillow. Had he known... had he known this would happen he never would have done it. He wanted to go back and hold her. He wanted her here with him. He'd do anything to have her back.

Pain stabbed his chest, like a knife and he then let the tears fall, sobbing hysterically at the realization that his wife was most likely dead. He'd never see her smile again, never see her pale green eyes, never see the curls of her hair again, and he'd never get to hold her again. He pulled the pillow into his arms and held it close to him, as the sobs raked through him. He cried out and yelled as he sobbed into the pillow.

It still had her scent. "Terra," he moaned his voice filled with anguish, "my dear Terra." He trembled and shook violently, laying on his right side and pulling the pillow close to his chest like he would if she were here. He cried out in heartbreak, but she wasn't here. She'd never be here again. He clung to the pillow for dear life as he sobbed. He'd give up all the gold in the world, if he could have her back. Nothing was more important to him than her. Nothing.

He roared in pain and agony. She'd been pregnant. She couldn't of been more then a month. He cried as he thought, she'd conceived the first time... after her accident. He shook his head, he had told her when she stopped thinking about it, and stopped wishing that she were pregnant she would, and now look. He shook his head, he cried and cried, he'd give anything to have her back. He pulled the pillow closer to his chest and let the pain consume him, as he sobbed.

The men all bowed their head and removed their caps if they wore them. They heard the Governor's breakdown. John wiped at his eyes, he'd miss her. He looked up at the tent, but obviously not as much as the Governor. John sighed, seeing Voleur run into the forest.

"Give up, Flower, she's gone," he said. He turned to the tent, sighed, and said words of prayer. Hoping she was alive, and well. Hoping she'd return to her husband. Hoping the baby in her would still be there growing within her. Please, if there was a god up there, let her be alright.

Ratcliffe stayed in his tent for the remainder of the day. Wiggins was quiet when he came to give him his meals. He set them on the desk and then left the room. Ratcliffe rose from the bed and would pick at the food, but was unable to stomach anything. He was so stricken by grief.

He'd never thought that this would happen. He never thought that she would be taken. He should have tried harder, he should have just kept her in the tent. He sighed, it didn't matter now, it wouldn't change anything. She was gone.

The next morning, Ratcliffe rose and dressed. He did not go near the men however, he walked towards the shore. He had no idea why. Was he afraid he'd find her body there? He looked along the shore. No bodies. He felt relief and exhaled.

He turned and began walking towards her spring. Maybe her body was there. He looked around, no bodies here either. He turned around and walked back towards the fort. Where could she be? He lowered his head, was she even still alive?

He walked back into the tent and sighed, feeling disappointment. He'd been hoping that this was just a bad dream that he would soon wake up from. Ratcliffe sat at his desk, but it wasn't. She was gone.

Ratcliffe looked at her side of the bed and sighed. He'd laid her locket on her pillow during the night. He shook his head, he wanted her back now! He wanted her here, with him! He flinched as he felt something on his hand.

He looked down and saw Voleur and Ginger watching him sadly. He sighed and pet them, "you two miss her too, don't you." They nuzzled into his hands and he smirked down at them, "we can't lose faith," he said, "she'll come back. We have to believe that, we have to hang on to whatever hope there is and she'll come back."

They looked at the human man and both felt sad for him. He had been trying to make things right, and now she was gone. They looked at each other and sighed. He took a deep breath and said, "we'll just have to stay strong, Terra would like that." They nodded to him.

He smiled down at them and said, "she'll be home soon." They nodded again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, she was still alive. She had to be. He stopped petting the animals and smirked as they curled up on her side of the bed. He sighed, "yes I agree, a nap does sound quite nice."

He prepared himself to lay down, by removing his shoes and his over shirt. He laid down on the bed and looked at the two napping animals. Terra was probably mad with worry about them. She hated it when they were away from her. He looked at Voleur and tilted his head, her flower was starting to wilt. He turned slightly and grabbed a fresh yellow flower from Terra's vase and took the wilted one from Voleur, replacing it with the fresh one.

She licked his hand and smiled at him. He smirked down at her and pet her head. She purred and he chuckled. Percy growled at him and he glared at the dog, "if you want to be pet you'll have to come over here." Percy glared at him. "You're not cute enough to pull me away from these two." Percy gawked at him and whined as he jumped onto the bed to be pet by his master.

"Now I know why Terra calls you a pompous pup," he said petting the dog's head. "You are completely spoiled." Percy panted happily as he was pet. Ratcliffe smiled, "what an odd family we are." Ginger looked up at him and meowed. He smirked at her, and pet her head too. "There all the little animal children have been pet and loved on, now father can rest."

The three animals exchanged glances as "father" laid down. They all actually agreed on something and tackled him, nuzzling him, and licking him with lots of love. He erupted into laughter at his fuzzy children. They three cuddled up to him, and they all fell asleep quickly.


	24. Pleasant Greetings

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Crystal belongs to IloveAnime. Nagamao (and family) belongs to CedesofEmerald. Kohana belongs to MsNeverMind. Dyani and Kuruk belong to Avalon-Mist.

Hi guys! Happy Monday! (Yeah right! XD) Anyway to make Monday a happy day for you I decided I would update this. I was able to save all the files on my laptop :D yay so I am now able to post this. A friend did it all for me for free! How awesome is that! Anyway I'm sorry it took so long and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Terra awoke and it was morning. She stretched, she felt much better. She looked around, it seemed like she was alone. She sat up and got off of the bedroll she was on. She walked around the tent a little stunned at all the items she saw. There was a rustling behind her and she turned and gasped seeing a tall Indian man walk in.

He looked at her and pointed to himself "Powhatan," he said. She titled her head, he then gestured to her. She blinked, "Terra," she replied. "Terra," he said. She nodded, "Terra." He gestured towards her middle, "baby?" She nodded placing a hand on her stomach, "baby." "Home?" he asked. "Through the forest," she said. He tilted his head at her.

"Men," she said, she pointed to her skin, "white men." The man was then angered but then seemed to calm down. Powhatan gestured towards the bed, instructing her to rest. She sighed and then her stomach growled.

Powhatan laughed and said "food." She nodded. He turned and walked out, but returned with a bowl of fruits. She ate and said "thank you." He tilted his head. "it means, I'm happy you gave me food." She smiled, "happy," then placed a hand on the bowl of fruit, "for food." He nodded to her. She ate then laid back on the bed. She had a feeling she was going to be here a while.

A short time later, the tent was entered again and in walked Powhatan with three women and a wolf. Terra tilted her head. One woman, was a child. The other two were young adults, only a few years older than her at most. One of the women was heavily pregnant as well.

Powhatan spoke to the women in their native tongue and then left. The young child stepped forward. She cleared her throat and spoke, "hello, my name is Nagamao. This is Dyani," she said gesturing to the pregnant woman, "and Kohana," she said gesturing towards the other women.

Nagamao then smiled at the red wolf, "and this is Crystal, my wolf pet." The wolf barked happily. Terra smiled softly sitting up on the bed. "We've been put in charge of taking care of you," said Nagamao, "I'm the only one that can speak your language. When I was younger white men came to my village and I was taught.

"Many of my people got sick and died, so my father and brothers and I ended up here," she said. Terra nodded her head understanding. Nagamao smiled at her, "is there anything you need right now?" Terra shook her head. She observed the women closely.

Nagamao had long black hair that was pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were a very dark color and were almond shaped, her skin was light brown, and there was a scar on her left cheek. She must have gotten that from the white men as well, Terra thought sadly. Nagamao wore a sleeveless dress, with a ruffled over piece hiding her chest. She like the other girls were barefoot.

Dyani had long black hair that was pulled behind her head in a braid, with 3 blue feathers woven into the braid. Her lips were quite red, almost the color of a rose and her skin was the color of rust. She was very beautiful, she was sure that Dyani's husband was a very lucky man. Dyani wore a form of breeches that seemed to be made from animal skin like all the Indian's clothes. She wore a shawl made from a fur of some kind of animal as well, but Terra couldn't tell what it was.

Kohana had long black hair that was down and went to her waist. She wore a dress as well, but hers had straps on both shoulders. Her skin was a little darker than Nagamao's, matiching Dyani's coloring. Her eyes were dark brown as well.

Nagamao and the others sat down on the floor, Crystal sitting beside her. Crystal was a very pretty red color, and had a feather hanging from an earring on her left ear. She was quite pretty as well.

"You came with the white men, right?" asked Nagamao. Terra nodded, "yes, my husband... my husband is the leader."

"And you are withchild?" asked the young girl. Terra nodded, "I believe so, yes." Nagamao looked at the other two women and spoke with them in their common tongue. Terra waited patiently as they spoke back and forth.

"Dyani, believes you to be withchild. She says the medicine man examined you and said that you were," said Nagamao, "he's quite worried about you."

"He gave me something to drink, a tonic of some sort. Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked. Dyani spoke and Nagamao nodded to her and spoke back. Kohana then joined in the conversation, before Nagamao looked back at Terra.

"Stress is not good for the baby," she explained, "the tonic helped relax you and ease your stomach. He's also voiced his concern about returning you to the men as you are the only woman with them. He said that the whitemen are very hateful, and that you may be mistreated." Terra shook her head slowly, "my husband would never let them hurt me."

Nagamao's head lowered, "I have seen you walking in the forest before," she said, "I have seen how he treats you." Terra lowered her head. Nagamao looked at Dyani who had cleared her throat.

Dyani spoke and Nagamao nodded turning to Terra, "you're husband is the big man with the long black hair?"

"Yes, Governor Ratcliffe," said Terra.

"He is very loud," she said, "and very angry."

"That's just how he is," said Terra shrugging.

"And you married him?" asked Nagamao.

"It was arranged by my father," she said, "I hadn't met him until they announced our engagement." Terra lowered her head.

"Dyani's marriage was arranged as well," said Nagamao. Terra smiled softly still looking down. "Do you miss him?" she asked. Terra nodded, "yes."

"Is he not angry with you?" she asked.

"He didn't used to be. This place has changed him, and he's driven by his want for popularity and riches. I mean nothing to him now." The three girls exchanged glances.

Dyani spoke again and Nagamao's face lit up. "Oh yes! We're to show you around the village," she said, "you're allowed outside, but you can't go outside of the village." Terra nodded.

Nagamao rose and took Terra's hand pulling her out of the tent, "come come, I can't wait to show you." Terra smiled sweetly at the child. Dyani and Kohana followed them out, Crystal behind them.

Terra gasped looking around in wonder at the village. Dyani stayed close by, watching her charges. Crystal nuzzled Dyani's hand and panted happily as Dyani pet her. Dyani stroked her belly and smiled down at it. The group froze as there was a call beside them. They all turned and saw as Dyani was approached by a very muscular man.

He glared at Terra and then looked down at Dyani and stroked her belly. He spoke to her and she nodded softly at him. Nagamao looked up at Terra, "don't mind him, that's Kuruk. He's Dyani's husband." Terra blinked, and looked back over at the couple.

Kuruk stroked her cheek and kissed her head before stroking her stomach again and then glaring back at Terra. He turned and walked off. Dyani looked at Kohana and blushed madly as Kohana teased her. Terra giggled and smiled when Dyani looked at her. Dyani smiled sweetly back and the four women and wolf continued walking around the village.

Terra was stared at by many, but she didn't let it bother her. She listened to Nagamao who told her everything she knew about the village. She smiled softly, maybe it was a good thing she was here. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like this was the place to be.

Ratcliffe walked around in the woods. Percy, Ginger, and Voleur following him. He looked around this way and that. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, but he knew he was hoping that he found Terra in a cave perhaps hiding from the Indians.

He walked deep into the woods, and looked around everywhere he could. He sighed, "Terra!" he called, "Sweetheart!" He continued walking until well into the evening, calling for her searching everywhere he could. "Sweetheart!" He sighed, "please come back," he said quietly as he felt tears sting his eyes, "please."

Percy looked up at his master and nuzzled his leg. Voleur and Ginger looked at each other and sighed. They sat by him, as he sat on a fallen tree to rest. He sighed as he pet them. Please let her come back.


	25. Pleasant Companions

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Crystal belongs to IloveAnime. Nagamao (and family) belongs to CedesofEmerald. Kohana belongs to MsNeverMind. Dyani and Kuruk belong to Avalon-Mist.

As an antidote to the absence of this story, I'm uploading another chapter. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this one.

/

Terra was returned to her large tent which was her sanctuary in the village as many of the Indians seemed to not like her. Dyani, Kohana, and Nagamao set up a large bed pallet for themselves, so they could stay with Terra tonight.

Crystal curled up by Nagamao as they ate their dinner. Nagamao yawned sometime during the night and Dyani laid her down on the bed and laid a cover over her. She sang softly to her and Nagamao quickly fell asleep.

Terra smiled as Dyani continued singing. Kohana stretched and laid down beside Nagamao wrapping an arm around and holding the child close. Dyani looked up at Terra. Terra smiled sweetly at her. Dyani stopped singing, and watched her two sleeping friends.

Terra rose from the bed, and gestured to it looking at Dyani. Dyani blinked, then shook her head eying her curiously. Terra smiled and nodded. Dyani rose from her place on the floor walked over to the bed that had been made for Terra.

Dyani laid down on it, and Terra smiled and sang sweetly to lull her to sleep. Dyani was a little suprised, but smiled warmly at Terra and laid her head down. Terra vocalized sweetly, and smiled as Crystal laid her head in her lap. She pet her head and smiled as Dyani quickly fell asleep.

Terra stroked her own stomach and smiled softly, she and Ratcliffe would have a child. She stroked Crystal's head as she pondered as to what her child would be, and what they would be like.

She thought, she would like to give him a boy. She smiled softly, a boy with his black hair. She blinked hearing a sound outside. She looked up and blinked as Dyani's husband Kuruk walked in.

Kuruk looked at the bed, then at Terra. He did a double take and saw his wife asleep on Terra's bed. He looked at Terra and then inclined his head in thanks. Terra smiled sweetly at him. Kuruk cleared his throat and moved over to his wife.

He smiled down at her and grabbed a blanket from a pile beside the bed. He spread it out over Dyani and spoke sweetly in her ear, before kissing her cheek and walking out of the house. Terra smiled sweetly, Kuruk cared about Dyani very much.

Terra yawned and laid down on the floor, Crystal curling around her. Terra giggled and kept her hand on Crystal's neck as they fell asleep.

Ratcliffe rose from the bed the next morning and stretched. He looked over at Terra's side of the bed and saw his furry children lounging there. He smirked softly and rose from the bed. He dressed and sighed inwardly as he felt a sadness take him over.

This was unlike anything he'd felt before. He walked out of the tent and headed towards the beach to do what he had been doing recently. Making sure her body wasn't on the shore, or by the spring.

He looked around the beach and sighed, whether it was relief or not he couldn't tell. No bodies here, he thought. He turned left and started walking towards the spring. He looked around, no bodies here. He lowered his head and then turned and walked back towards the Fort.

Ratcliffe walked back into the fort and furrowed his brows seeing John Smith sneaking out of the Fort again. Perhaps he was going to search for Terra. Ratcliffe sighed, it was a lost cause. He knew it. He sighed once more, but... if she were gone... he would know it. He would feel it in his heart.

Ratcliffe shook his head, he sounded like some emotional woman. He groaned, but... his whole reason for being was gone. Without Terra beside him, he felt lost and alone. He could only imagine this was how she felt, when he'd been so cruel to her.

He walked back into his tent and saw Percy, Ginger, and Voleur sitting up on the bed watching him. He smirked and said, "I hope you three slept well." They all smiled at him. He rolled his eyes, "father has lots of work to get done today, go play." The three looked at each other, but obeyed and jumped off of the bed leaving the tent. He sat down at his desk and sighed. He prayed this was just some horrible nightmare, and he would wake up with Terra beside him soon.

Dyani awoke hearing sounds. She blinked and looked around the unfamiliar tent. She sighed in relief then as remembered about Terra. She blinked and looked around, where was Terra? She rose from the bed and looked at the floor. Kohana and Nagamao were still sleeping, but Terra and Crystal were gone.

Dyani walked out and looked around. She frowned and began walking around the village. She whistled, hoping it would summon Crystal to her, but no such luck. Where on earth had Terra and the wolf gone?

"Dyani," called a voice behind her.

"Kuruk!" she yelped, shocked at his voice. She turned and gasped seeing her husband's massive chest before her. She turned bright red and looked up at her husband's face. He smiled down at her, "how are you feeling? Is the baby troubling you at all?" he asked rubbing his hand on her stomach.

Dyani shook her head, "no, the baby isn't troubling me." He frowned, "what's wrong? You look distressed."

"Terra is gone, she wasn't in the tent and I can't find her."

"She's wandering around the village," he said tilting his head, "Crystal is keeping a close eye on her. She was out walking around when I awoke this morning. She's kept to herself." Dyani sighed in relief and said, "thank you, I should go join her," she moved to walk past him.

"I went to check on you last night, and you were asleep," he said softly. She blinked and turned to look at him. "You were asleep in her bed. I placed a blanket over you and let you sleep. I hope you don't sleep in her tent tonight," he said, "I like having you in bed with me," he smirked placing her hand on his chest. She tried to pull away from him, but he placed his arm around her back, pressing her against him.

She turned pink and lowered her head, "Kuruk... I-"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "why are you so frightened of me?" She sighed and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "your woman is down by the river. I think she was watching the fishermen."

Dyani nodded and turned, quickly walking off. She sighed and bit her lip. She couldn't explain why he terrified her, but he did. Perhaps it was resentment, not fear. Maybe it was both.

She sighed and made her way down the river. Her father had died when she was young, and her mother had raised her all on her own. She had gotten so used to seeing a woman do everything, that she had forgotten that a woman was truly supposed to be dependent on a man.

Their marriage was arranged, and they immediately wed. Her husband had done what all husbands did, and laid with her on their wedding night. She'd felt a sense of violation, as he didn't even try to get to know her before he decided to create a life with her.

She sighed and made her way down the river. Her father had died when she was young, and her mother had raised her all on her own. She had gotten so used to seeing a woman do everything, that she had forgotten that a woman was truly supposed to be dependent on a man.

Their marriage was arranged, and they immediately wed. Her husband had done what all husbands did, and laid with her on their wedding night. She'd felt a sense of violation, as he didn't even try to get to know her before he decided to create a life with her.

She approached the river and sighed in relief seeing Terra. Terra turned and smiled at her, "good morning," she said in her tongue. Dyani sighed having no idea what she said.

Terra frowned then thought. She smiled then and waved her hand. Dyani's brows raised, then she smiled and waved back, "wingapo." Terra did it again, "wingapo." Dyani smiled and nodded to her.

Dyani looked up as a fisherman spoke to her. "She's been watching us for some time," one said.

"She's a very quick learner," said another, "she's caught as many fish as we have." Dyani blinked, then looked at Terra and smiled sweetly. Terra waded in the river, her skirts being heavy. Dyani furrowed her brows and looked over at a fisherman.

"I think we should get her a more suitable frock to wear, her's is weighing her down." A man turned and said, "I'll see if my wife has anything that might fit her." Dyani smiled happily, "thank you very much." He nodded back.

Terra turned and smiled as Crystal barked. Crystal turned her head hearing laughter and saw children playing. She dashed over to them to play. Terra smiled and giggled hardily.

Dyani raised a brow, but smiled, "Terra," she said, that being the only native tongue she spoke. Terra turned to look at her, and blinked. Dyani beckoned her, "Terra." Terra stopped fishing and followed Dyani, back towards the village.

Dyani lead Terra back towards her tent. Kohana and Nagamao had brought breakfast while they were out. Dyani whistled for Crystal who came running for her breakfast.

Nagamao looked at Terra and said, "I heard you were quite popular with the fisherman, this morning." Terra shrugged, "it looked like fun." Nagamao smiled and said, "we need to get you new clothes, your baby will grow soon and those won't fit you anymore." Terra blinked, then let a hand rest on her stomach. Nagamao was right.

"Could you teach me?" Terra asked. Nagamao blinked, "teach you?"

"Yes, to speak your language," she said, "I felt so silly with them talking to me, but me unable to understand them." Nagamao looked at Kohana and Dyani. She spoke in their common tongue and the women smiled and nodded.

"We will be happy to teach you," said Nagamao. Terra smiled. The rest of the day was filled with Terra being taught the Native Language.

Dyani rose when it became dark outside and walked towards her own tent. She silently walked in.

"There you are," said the male voice of her husband. She yelped in shock. Kuruk chuckled, "you are too easy to startle." She glared at him. He rose from their bed and said, "how are you feeling? You stayed with the woman quite some time today."

"We were teaching her how to speak," she replied. He stood before her and said, "how did her lessons go?"

"She learns quite fast," said Dyani, "I was surprised." Kuruk placed his hands on her shoulders, "are you tired?" She looked up at him and swallowed. He frowned, "you just look tired, Dyani."

Dyani nodded, "yes, I'm tired." Kuruk kissed her head, "prepare yourself for bed, I'll give you the privacy you seek." He walked out of the tent. Dyani looked down and sighed. She undressed herself and groaned as her feet ached. She laid down on their bed, "Kuruk," she said softly.

Kuruk walked in and walked over towards the bed. He sat down on his side and picked up the blanket. He looked under it, and she turned pink. "What are you doing?" she asked. She gasped as he took one of her feet in his hands and began to rub it, trying to soothe the ache from them.

Kuruk smiled at her, "your feet ache you, I can tell. Let me soothe them," he said. She was too stunned to speak, so she nodded wordlessly, with her mouth open in a wide 'o'.

Kuruk massaged her feet for a long time. He gently set her feet down on the bed and said, "is there anything else you would like for me to rub?" She turned pink and shook her head vigorously. He chuckled and kissed her thigh, before undressing and laying beside her.

He stroked her belly and said, "what do you think our child will be?" She tilted her head, she hadn't really thought about it.

"I'm not sure," she said, "I'll be happy as long as it's healthy." He nodded, "I think I would like a little girl." Dyani blinked then looked at him, "why a girl?" He smiled, "I like being depended on. Feeling like I'm needed. If we have a daughter, she'll depend on me too."

Dyani smiled softly and said, "have you thought of a name?" He turned pink and looked down, "well... a few... but none have sounded right." She giggled and smiled at him. Kuruk laid on his side and looked at her, "you're so beautiful." She blushed and said, "you're my husband, you're supposed to think that."

"I've thought it for a long time," he said, "before we married." She looked at him, a stunned look on her face. "I used to watch you, when I was in the village. You were always smiling, and always helping others. You enjoyed being with the children." She looked down.

Kuruk smiled. Dyani looked up at him and leaned up. He blinked as she brushed her lips over his cheek. She'd never done it before. He tilted his head. She smiled sweetly and he raised a brow.

She bit her lip and went to speak then closed her mouth. "What?" he asked softly, "what do you want?" She swallowed and looked around. She sat up. He sat up beside her, "Dyani, what's the matter?" She whined and looked away from him. Kuruk furrowed his brows, then gasped when she turned towards him, and pushed him onto his back. He looked up at her, as she went to mount him. "No no," he said, "don't hurt yourself." She frowned and said, "I thought..." she looked down.

Kuruk raised a brow and said, "is this what you wanted?" She nodded. He chuckled, "alright, alright. Slow, nice and slow. You're very pregnant, I don't want to hurt you." She smiled looking at him from beneath her lashes and he helped her on top of him.

She looked around. He chuckled, and ran his hands along her sides. She shivered and looked down at him. He sat up, and pulled her chest close to his. He rearranged the pillows behind him, and leaned his back against them, so he could sit up.

She felt something poke her and she gasped. Kuruk chuckled, "you've played with him before, don't be scared." Her mouth immediately went dry, and she felt her stomach form into a knot.

"Gently," he said softly, "slowly." She furrowed her brows. He took her sides into his hands and pulled her onto him, "like that, yes." She moved and he moaned. She smiled at him and blushed as he stroked her cheek, "slow."

He moaned and ran his hands down her back. She moaned and began moving quicker. "No no," he said, "slowly. Trust me," he said huskily into her ear. He began to pick her up, and pushed her back down onto him.

She felt her body turn into gooseflesh and she whimpered, shaking. He kissed her neck, "Dyani," he moaned into her ear, his hot breath whispering sinfully against her neck. She moaned nodding vigorously. He chuckled, which only made her shiver more. Dyani looked at his face, her eyes falling to his lips. She licked her dry ones, and then moved slightly, capturing his mouth in her own.

Nagamao walked into her family's home and yawned. "There you are," said a voice behind her. She gasped and turned. Her father Helushka stood before her. He frowned, "I didn't mean to scare you, Nagamao." She sighed in relief and said, "it's okay, father."

"You aren't staying with the woman tonight?"

"Crystal is staying with her tonight," said Nagamao, "I missed home." Helushka smirked down at his child, "well, it's very late. Let's go to bed." Nagamao nodded rubbing at her eye sleepily.

Kohana sighed as she walked into her home. "So you've returned," said a serious voice behind her.

"I'm not in the mood for your... moodiness," she huffed, "I'm very tired." He chuckled. "Go to bed brother, at least in sleep you can't brood." She froze and turned to look at her brother Koucom, "well actually... you probably do." He chuckled again, "goodnight Kohana."

She mumbled and collapsed onto her bed. She was asleep in seconds, so exhausted she didn't even dream.

Terra did not sleep well that night. She missed her husband, and while Crystal was nice, warm company, she was not Ratcliffe. Terra sighed and looked up at the roof of the Indian Home that was now hers. She missed him, more than anything. She missed Ginger, and Voleur, and Adonis. She even missed the pompous pup.

Terra wondered what he was doing right now. If he was frantically searching for her, or if he thought the worst and was trying to drown his sorrows. At least there were no other women at Camp. At least him sleeping around wasn't something she had to worry about.

Ratcliffe laid in his bed, sighing as he found sleep impossible. He just wanted to hold her again, at least get some word that she was still alive. He wanted her here, in his bed. He replayed the last few months in his head and sighed how had he let get so far.

He should have loved her, and protected her. Not shunned her and chased her away. He wondered if she were alive, and what she was doing. Was she thinking about him? If she was dead was she watching over him from heaven?

Ratcliffe sighed and rose from bed. He walked out of the tent, and down towards the beach. He looked up at the night sky and sighed, it never should have gotten to this. She should still be here, in his tent, in his bed.

He lowered his head and felt tears sting his eyes. He'd been crying all the time when he was alone now. He fell to his knees and let the tears fall. He'd give anything to have her back.

The days went by quickly and Terra learned the language quickly. She was sure she'd been here for close to a month. Dyani's belly was starting to swell more and she was constantly saying how much she wanted her child to come out. She was constantly walking around the village under her husband's watchful eye.

Today she and Terra were walking around the Village together. Dyani groaned, "come out, baby please." Terra smirked and said, "it'll be soon won't it?" Dyani nodded and sighed in relief, "I can't wait." Terra giggled.

"Dyani," her husband's voice called behind her. She groaned and turned, "I'm fine Kuruk!" He chuckled "stay in the village." She blushed when he smiled at her. She nodded, and took Terra's hand walking off.

"He cares about you," she said. Dyani turned bright red and said, "I know." Terra chuckled, "why are you blushing? It's sweet." Dyani looked at her, a stunned look on her face. Terra smiled, "you care for him too, don't you?"

Dyani turned pink and looked away. Since her night of... exploration they made love just about every night. Dyani was starting to care for her husband. They spoke a lot more, and he spent a lot of time around her. They'd gotten to know each other. It was nice. She'd started to really like him.

"Your husband cares for you too doesn't he?" asked Dyani. Terra blinked and shrugged, "sometimes. He's a very old-fashioned man, who believes that he can't show his feelings in public. Sometimes he acts like I'm his everything, and other times he acts like I'm nothing."

Dyani frowned, "you don't speak about him much, why? Do you not care for him?"

"I love my husband," she said, "I think it helps me forget the pain I feel from not being with him."

"The Chief still hasn't decided when you can go home," said Dyani sighing.

"I think I'll be lucky to ever get back to my husband." Dyani sighed once more and said, "I think the Chief is waiting until your more pregnant and your husband is less likely to retaliate against us as he'll be too concerned about your pregnant state."

Terra sighed, "I keep trying to tell him, if my husband were to retaliate he would have done it by now." Dyani shrugged, "the Chief makes the laws, not I." Terra sighed and said, "sometimes I wonder if I'll be stuck here. I'm sure my husband thinks I'm dead by now."

"Why would we hurt you?" asked Dyani, "you're far too sweet." Terra giggled and smiled at Dyani. "And there's hardly any meat on you," she teased, "you wouldn't even be half a meal for Crystal." Terra rolled her eyes. Dyani giggled, smiling warmly at her.

Ratcliffe stood before his map stand. He raised a brow when he heard shouts outside. "Someone get the Governor!" He groaned and rolled his eyes. He heard the flap of his tent open, "Governor!" cried the voice of Thomas.

"If it doesn't have to do with finding my wife, I don't want to hear it," Ratcliffe said not turning from his work.

"Sir I think you should see this," said Thomas softly. Ratcliffe growled and turned scowling, he then froze as Ben and Lon walked in. They threw a terrified woman before his feet.

Ratcliffe's brows rose high on his head. The woman looked up at him and he swallowed, she was a native. He looked at the men and said, "I would have hoped the woman you threw before me would have been my wife. Who is this?"

"She won't speak to us," said Ben, "but she did say one thing, to us before we brought her here." Ratcliffe raised a brow and looked down at the woman, "yes?"

"Go on," said Ben nudging her hard with his foot. Ratcliffe frowned as the woman cowered. He wiped a hand over his face, he was becoming too sentimental. He froze hearing the woman whisper something. He furrowed his brows, "what? What did you say?"

"Terra," the woman said louder, "Terra," she said even louder. He froze as he felt like he had been punched hard in the stomach. He looked down at the woman and said, "is she alive?"

The woman nodded, "alive." Ratcliffe exhaled in relief and looked at the men, "get out!" The three dashed out. "Wiggins!" he shouted. Wiggins dashed in, then froze seeing the woman at his master's feet.

"Clean her up," he said, "feed her, find her something to wear. Do not let her leave the tent, and do not let any of the other men inside." Wiggins nodded slowly.

"Your name Miss?" asked Wiggins softly kneeling before her.

"Kohana," she whispered.

/

A/N: Well how's that for irony? ;p


	26. Colors of the Wind

Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.

A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.

Crystal belongs to IloveAnime. Nagamao (and family) belongs to CedesofEmerald. Kohana belongs to MsNeverMind. Dyani and Kuruk belong to Avalon-Mist.

Technically it's Sunday, but to make your Monday's better I've updated. ^_^ Hope everyone had a good weekend.

/

Ratcliffe groaned, leaning his head against his maps as he heard the Native girl shriek as Wiggins bathed her. "She's not used to hot water, you idiot!" he shouted, "cool it down!" Wiggins yelped and dashed to get cold water.

Ratcliffe sighed and shook his head. He looked over at the girl and saw her covering herself with her hands. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "you are not the woman I wish to see naked, if that eases your anxiety any."

"Terra?" she said softly. He turned to look at her, "you keep saying her name, is that the only word you can say?"

"No," she said just as softly. He raised a brow and said, "so you can speak."

"A little," she said, "Terra taught me," she said slowly. He swallowed and lowered his head. Ratcliffe turned his back to her and walked back to his desk. He put his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.

Wiggins returned with colder water and cooled the water down, then proceeded to bathe the Native.

Ratcliffe heard her whining and groaned, "Wiggins," he bit out, not removing his head from his hands, "what are you doing to traumatize her now?"

"She started it," Wiggins mumbled. Ratcliffe groaned and sighed. "Sir... as far as clothes go... there's no women's clothes besides Terra's." Ratcliffe sighed and said, "I'm aware. Find something Terra didn't wear much." Wiggins nodded and looked at Kohana. He turned his back.

Ratcliffe heard Wiggins cry out and his head shot up. He then blinked seeing the Native girl standing up in the tub, completely bare to the eyes of the two men. Wiggins had obviously never seen a woman naked before, for he was redder than a nice red wine.

Ratcliffe raised a brow and stood. He snatched a drying cloth from Wiggins and covered her shoulders with it, it falling around her body. "Do not, ever do that again," he said bitterly. She nodded.

Ratcliffe swallowed and glared at Wiggins, "you are ridiculous sometimes, do you know that." Wiggins nodded, his face still deep red, "sorry sir." Ratcliffe rolled his eyes, "once we return to London, find yourself a wife. I'll find one for you if need be." Wiggins blinked, then furrowed his brows.

Kohana stepped out of the tub and dried herself. Ratcliffe sat back down at his desk and looked down at his books. This was going to be a long day.

The girl was dressed in a simple pink dress, something Terra had never wore. She despised pink. The Native looked nice in it. And bathed, she looked less like a heathen. She'd been set on the carpeted floor, where she sat for a long time in silence.

She looked around the tent, her eyes roaming everywhere. Ratcliffe looked up at her occassionally, and if she had been watching him, her eyes shot somewhere else as quick as they could. He was curious about the girl. She was so tiny.

She must be the same age as his wife, if not a year or two older, but they were exactly the same body size. He groaned, god he missed her. He just wanted to hold her and never let her go again.

"Are you alright?" the Native girl asked quietly. He looked down at her, "hm?"

"Are you alright?" she asked again, at his raised brow she continued, "you looked like you were in pain." Ratcliffe remained silent. "Terra would make that face," she said, "when people talked about you." Ratcliffe looked down.

"She did not, talk about you," said Kohana slowly trying to remember the words, "but, she thought of you. It was easy to see." Ratcliffe sighed, "I don't want to hear anymore." She swallowed and nodded.

Ratcliffe looked up, hearing sounds, then froze seeing Percy, Ginger, and Voleur walk into his tent. "There you three are, where have you been?" he asked. They all smiled up at him. Percy looked over at Kohana and growled.

"No no," said Ratcliffe standing, "she's safe." Percy lowered his head and sat. Ratcliffe nodded and sat back down, "good boy."

"Pets?" asked Kohana. Ratcliffe nodded, "yes. The Cat and Raccoon are Terra's." Ginger and Voleur looked at each other, then up at Ratcliffe. He sighed and said, "you three have been going off on your own a lot recently, what are you doing?"

Voleur climbed onto his desk and sat in front of him. He reached under the desk and grabbed an Apple. He handed it to her, and Voleur snatched it and began to devour it, happily. He chuckled and rubbed her head.

Terra was out walking with Nagamao, Crystal, and Dyani today. It was a nice sunny day. Terra took a deep breath and smiled at the earth around her. Nagamao grabbed her hand and pulled her around the woods. She'd gotten to go outside the village, but only if Nagamao and Dyani were with her.

Kuruk was circling around as well, not staying to far away from his very pregnant wife. Terra was shown around by the girls and Crystal. It felt nice to see their world. She was amazed and stunned at all the new sights and smells.

Dyani smiled in amusement, watching Terra react to her surroundings. It was as if she'd been kept inside a cave all her life. Did they not have trees, and plants back in her home? Dyani raised a brow as Nagamao stepped away from Terra, a serious look on her face. Had they argued?

"Girls?" Dyani said slowly.

"Terra doesn't understand," said Nagamao, "she thinks the Earth is just ground and trees." Terra frowned and looked at Dyani for help. Dyani looked up in thought, "alright, well... let's see if this helps," she said softly stroking Nagamao's hair.

Dyani walked past her and looked at Terra, " you think I'm an ignorant savage and you've been so many places, I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me, how can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know..." she sang. Dyani looked at Nagamao and nodded.

"You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim, but I know every rock and tree and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name," sang Nagamao smiling sweetly at Terra gesturing towards a rock, a tree, and Crystal.

"You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew," sang Dyani taking Terra's hand and leading her deeper into the forest.

Nagamao jumped up smiled, "have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon," Crystal raised her head and howled up at the sky, "or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"

Dyani smiled sweetly at Nagamao, "can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?" she sang as the wind began to whip around them. Terra gasped as leaves of many colors swirled around them, "can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

Nagamao took Terra's hand and took off running, Crystal behind her, "come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth, come roll in all the riches all around you and for once, never wonder what they're worth."

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers, the heron and the otter are my friends," sang Dyani gesturing towards the river. Two otters popped out and swam around a heron who was wading in the water. "And we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends."

Nagamao began to climb a tree, "how high will the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know." She jumped down and landed in front of Dyani smiling.

Dyani smiled back at her and sang, "And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper skinned, we need to sing with all the voices of the mountain, we need to paint with all the colors of the wind."

Dyani and Nagamao nodded to each other, ending the song together, "you can own the Earth and still, all you'll own is Earth until, you can paint with all the colors of the wind."

Terra gasped as the wind swirled around her and she felt a sensation like a wave crashing over her body. Terra blinked and looked over at Dyani, Nagamao, and Crystal. They all smiled at her sweetly.

Dyani smiled, "alright, I think it's time for me to head back, I'm feeling very tired." Crystal walked Dyani back home, leaving Nagamao and Terra to play. They were in the river giggling and splashing each other.

Terra raised her brows, hearing Crystal howling. "What on earth?" she said quietly hearing shouts. She looked down at Nagamao, who shrugged. They both took off towards the village. When they arrived, Terra was glared at by just about everyone.

"Chief Powhatan, what's the problem?" she asked bowing before him. He looked down at her, "Kohana is missing. It was reported that two white men captured her." Terra blinked, Kohana? She lowered her head, oh no.

"My sister was captured by your white devil man!" shouted Koucom pushing her. She glared and pushed him back, "my husband won't hurt her."

"We should have killed you long ago," said Koucom, "but you were discovered to be withchild, so we did not. Now look how your people have thanked us for our kindness."

"My husband doesn't know that I'm alive, you imbecile," she snarled at him. She turned to Powhatan, "my husband won't hurt her."

"We have your word on that?" he asked. Terra nodded her head vigorously, "I know my husband, he only seems harsh, but he won't hurt her. She's safer with him, than in the Fort near the other men."

"We have to get her back," said Koucom, "she will not remain with them."

"Send word to him that I'm alive," she said turning to Powhatan, "and he'll release her."

"You're sure?" asked Powhatan. Terra nodded, "you have to trust me. If he knows I'm alive, he'll keep her safe, until I'm returned to him."

"And he will not harm her?" Powhatan asked. Terra shook her head. "We will wait a few days, and if we do not recieve any news of her being found, we will know she is with your husband." Terra nodded, bowing. "If he does have her, then we will come to an agreement." Terra nodded again and rose from the ground, "thank you, Chief Powhatan."

The Chief nodded to her, "go rest, child. Your baby is taking much of your energy, you are very tired I can see it." She nodded and walked past Koucom, as smug smirk on her face as she raised her head and walked away from him towards her tent.

Terra approached her tent, Nagamao and Crystal behind her. "He won't hurt her... will he?" Nagamao asked.

"No," said Terra, "and if I have anything to say about it, she'll be back here in no time."

"How?" asked Nagamao, "you're not allowed to leave the village." Terra sighed and said, "Chief Powhatan is just going to have to trust me." Nagamao bit her lip, "what are you planning?"

"Nothing," said Terra, "not yet." Nagamao sighed, "I can see ideas growing in your head. What are you thinking?"

Terra lowered her head and said, "I'm going for a walk. Stay here."

"I'm supposed to go with you."

"Then send Crystal," said Terra walking out of the tent, "I need to think."

Nagamao sighed and looked at Crystal. Crystal nodded and followed after Terra. Terra dashed back away from the Village and turned her head, peering back at it. She took a deep breath and dashed into the woods. She looked around and closed her eyes breathing.

She opened her eyes as the wind blew around her and a trail of leaves in the wind flew around her and then forward. She furrowed her brows, then followed after it. She took a deep breath and looked around.

She saw the leafy wind circle a tree. She approached it and looked up. She looked down at her stomach, "you're still really tiny right?" She took a deep breath and climbed up the tree. She continued up, climbing as high as she could. She looked around the woods, then blinked seeing an area where there were no trees.

Her husband was there. He was so close, yet... so far. She sighed and climbed down. She gasped as something moved behind her. She furrowed her brows watching as a strange bird walked out of the brush.

"What on earth are you?" she asked smirking.

"I'm a turkey," he said looking up at her, "name's Redfeather, what's your name?"

"Terra," she said looking down at him. They both then paused. She looked down at the bird, "did you just... talk?"

"Me, I always talk, I was just surprised you could understand me." She knelt down before him, "I can understand you." Redfeather blinked, "say what now?" She nodded, "yes, you said your name was Redfeather and that you're a turkey."

Redfeather looked up at her, "well this is weird. I've never talked with a human before."

"And I've never talked to an animal before." Redfeather looked up at her. She sighed and said, "I wonder why I can suddenly understand you. I couldn't understand Voleur or Ginger."

"Oh the cat and the raccoon?" he asked. She blinked, "you know my pets?" He nodded, "oh yeah, we met up one day in the woods. Got chased by a bunch of evil turkeys." Terra tilted her head and said, "well... why would I suddenly be able to understand you?"

Redfeather shrugged, "I'm the wrong person to ask." Terra sighed, "want to figure this out?" He nodded his head. She rose and beckoned him to follow her, "come on then." Terra and Redfeather walked towards the Village.

Terra and Redfeather walked into the Village and into her tent. Nagamao shot up and said, "there you are! Hm? Whose this?" she asked.

"Redfeather," said Terra, "he and I seem to be able to communicate with each other. Any idea why?" Nagamao raised a brow, "huh?" Terra looked down at him. He said hello, and Nagamao said, "he didn't saying I understood."

"But I did understand it," said Terra. Nagamao frowned, and said, "come on... we'll go talk to my father." The girls walked out of the tent, Redfeather behind them.

Crystal walked up and looked down at him, "how on Earth did you find your way here?"

"The red haired lady and I can speak to each other. We're going to speak to the little's one's father," he explained. Crystal tilted her head as they walked behind the humans, "Nagamao is my human," she said, "but she and I do not carry the connection, you and Terra have. I can feel it."

Redfeather nodded, "I don't get it either. It just suddenly happened." Crystal thought, "if anyone had an answer, Helushka should. That's Crystal's father." Redfeather nodded.

"Father!" Nagamao called looking around their home.

"He's out with Megedagik," said a small voice coming outside.

"Ashkii," said Nagamao softly. She turned to Terra, "this is one of my brothers, Ashkii." Ashkii looked at Terra and frowned, "why is she here?"

"You know I've been asked to watch over here, while she's here." Terra looked down. "Ashkii is only a little older than I am," said Nagamao, "I have two other older brothers. One named Askuwheteau, and the other named Megedagik." Terra nodded.

Nagamao took Terra's hand and turned, "we'll go find father."

"I'm right here," said a voice beside her. She looked to the left and saw her father, walking up with his eldest son behind him. He blinked seeing Terra, "Nagamao?"

"Father, I need to talk to you," she said, "it's very important." Helushka smirked down at his daughter, he'd never been very good at telling her no.

"Alright, alright." She jumped up smiling and took his hand pulling him away from her two brothers. "What's going on?" he asked.

Nagamao then began to explain what Terra had told her. Helushka raised a brow and said, "you say the Turkey can speak to her?" Nagamao nodded. He looked at Terra, who nodded as well. He frowned and thought, "well... I think perhaps a visit to Grandmother Willow would be a good idea.

"Why don't you take her to see her," said Helushka with a smile. Nagamao smiled nodding, "thank you." She took Terra's hand and they were off to get a canoe. Helushka chuckled and smiled as he watched his daughter with the white girl.

"Come on, Dyani and Kuruk have a canoe, we can use it," said Nagamao. When the pair arrived at Dyani and Kuruk's house, Kuruk was outside making a bed for the baby. Terra smiled at him, "afternoon Kuruk." He nodded to her, "Dyani is inside, you may go see her."

Terra and Nagamao walked inside smiling as they looked at their friend. Dyani tilted her head, "you two are both smiling… it's kind of scary… and a little creepy," she said quietly.

/

So Terra the Turkey can talk and you can understand him... well... that's... unique XD


	27. A Rose by any other Name

**Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.**

**A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.**

**Crystal belongs to IloveAnime. Nagamao (and family) belongs to CedesofEmerald. Kohana belongs to MsNeverMind. Dyani and Kuruk belong to Avalon-Mist.**

**Sorry it's a little late. Anyway... is there anything you all would like to see in the next few chapters? I really would like to know.**

Dyani rowed the canoe towards the Grandmother Tree. She was the oldest Spirit in their wood. Dyani sighed smirked looking at the Turkey who had planted himself quite comfortably in Terra's lap. He seemed to really like her.

Terra looked around trying to take everything in. It was so beautiful. Dyani smiled, this was the part of their world Terra's men needed to see. Terra seemed fascinated by every animal and plant.

When they arrived to Grandmother Willow's tree, Dyani was helped out of the canoe by Terra. Nagamao rushed to the tree and sat down on a large root or trunk piece that was sticking out of the ground. Terra couldn't tell.

"Grandmother Willow," said Nagamao, "we've brought Terra, we need your help." Terra gasped as a face suddenly appeared on the tree, "ah, so this is that lovely young woman I've heard so much about."

Terra bowed her head, should she bow to a spirit? She wasn't sure, just in case she bowed again. Nagamao pulled Terra closer, "yes, yes this is her! Isn't she pretty." Terra turned pink. "She can do something amazing Grandmother! She can speak with this Turkey! We need help understanding why."

The tree raised a part of her face that Terra imagined would be an eyebrow. "She can speak with the Turkey?"

"Yes ma'am," said Terra approaching her. Grandmother Willow pulled her closer with some vines, "come closer Terra." Terra swallowed and approached the tree, "she has a good soul," she said gazing into Terra's eyes.

Grandmother Willow looked down at Redfeather, "and you two can understand each other?" Redfeather nodded, "yes we can." A brow raised and she looked at Terra, "peculiar… I haven't heard of anything like this happening in quite some time."

Terra tilted her head and looked down at Redfeather. "It seems that you've had a spiritual enlightenment." It was Terra's turn to raise a brow, "I beg your pardon?"

"What happened before you were able to speak with him?"

"Dyani and Nagamao were singing a song to me and the wind blew around me and I felt like a wave was crashing over me." Grandmother Willow smiled, "it seems like that's your answer." Terra blinked then looked down at him, "but… I can only hear him speak."

"Perhaps he's your Animal Guide, which would mean you two have been brought together so that he can help you through with some great problem." Terra raised a brow and said, "What on Earth does it mean to have a Turkey as a Spirit Guide?"

"Sacrificing for the greater good!" said Nagamao smiling. Terra raised a brow, "sacrificing for the greater good? Meaning, those who have more give to those who have less?" Grandmother Willow nodded. Terra groaned and rubbed at her temples. Terra sighed then looked up at the woman, "what happens once I help then? Will I be free to go?"

Grandmother Willow was quiet for a time. "You seek many answers."

"I seek being able to go back to my husband," Terra shouted, "I want to be with my husband," she said tears filling her eyes, "I want to be with him as our child grows within me."

Dyani sighed and frowned, stroking her hand over her belly. Terra wiped at her eyes as the tears fell, "I want to hold my husband again, I want to kiss him, and make love with him, I just want to go back."

Grandmother Willow sighed and said, "I know it's hard, but… believe me child, this is where you're meant to be." Terra looked up at her, but was quiet. She sighed in defeat and let her head fall. Redfeather walked over to her and placed his wing over her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, I'll get you back home." She looked over at him and gave him a soft smile. Terra sighed and looked up at Grandmother Willow, "if it's the only way."

/

Ratcliffe glanced up from the maps on his desk to look at the Indian girl who was sitting on his floor. He sighed and said, "You could sit in a chair." She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He sighed again and rose, "I've told you already, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why?" she asked softly as he walked over and grabbed a chair taking it towards her.

"Because if you're telling the truth and my wife is alive, I would like it if she was returned to me alive." Kohana tilted her head as he set the chair down, and then walked back towards his own chair. She rose from the floor and sat down in the chair.

"There's only one person who would hurt Terra now," said Kohana. Ratcliffe's eyes shot to her. "My brother, Kocoum. He's the one who kidnapped her." Ratcliffe's brows rose and he pursed his lips, "you couldn't have told me that a few days ago?"

"I thought you were going to kill me," she said.

"Well if your brother thinks I killed you, he could have already killed her," he said standing up.

"He wouldn't hurt her," said Kohana, "the Chief wouldn't let him."

"Why?" asked Ratcliffe raising a brow.

"There's a baby inside her," she said slowly, "didn't she tell you?"

/

Terra walked around the woods with Redfeather walking behind her. "Sacrificing for the greater good," she muttered to herself repeatedly.

"Sweetie… Sweetie," said Redfeather a little louder to get her to hear him. She looked down at him and squatted down to be eye level with him. "It's not gonna make it any clearer if you keep focusing on it like this." She groaned and said, "I know you are right, but…" she growled and rose, "confound it all. Does everything have to be so complicated?"

"Sweetie," said Redfeather pointing to something behind her.

"All I wanted was for my husband to appreciate me, maybe love me a little. Is that so wrong?"

"Sweetie," said Redfeather again, tugging on her skirt.

"Then I get whisked away here and just… ugh!"

"Sweetie," said Redfeather softly. She blinked and looked down at him, "what's wrong Redfeather?" He pointed behind her and she turned her head. Not ten feet from her stood a huge black bear.

It roared and Terra screamed loud, and picked Redfeather up and started running.

"You shouldn't be running!" he shouted.

"Can you fly us away then!" she shouted back.

"Go go turbo rocket feet!" he shouted. He looked down, "nope sorry sweetie… I could try something else if you want-"

"Oh shut up!" she shouted. She then screamed loudly again.

/

Adonis' ear twitched as he heard a sound in the distance. He whinnied. Terra. It had to be. He looked at the rope binding him to the tent and he began biting at it. He pulled it loose and then neighed as he dashed from the tent.

"Shit! Adonis is loose!" shouted Ben, "someone alert the Governor!"

Thomas ran into the tent, "Governor!" he shouted. Ratcliffe groaned and looked up at him, "yes Thomas?"

"Adonis got loose, we're trying to catch him, but-"

"Damn it!" he shouted jumping up from his chair and dashing out of the tent. He looked around and saw the white beast running away from the men. He took a deep breath and let out a loud whistle. One like Terra always did.

Adonis halted and turned. He saw Ratcliffe walking towards him slowly. "Come on," he said slowly, "I know you want your mother," he said softly, "but you need to stay here. She'll be very upset if you run off and aren't here when she returns to us." Adonis stamped his feet and neighed loudly.

"Adonis," he said softly putting out a hand towards him, "Adonis, it's alright. We'll find her." Adonis went closer to Ratcliffe. Another Englishmen approached with a rope and Adonis neighed and then bolted off for the woods.

"Damn it!" he shouted, "Terra's going to kill me if anything happens to that blasted horse," he muttered. He groaned, "Let him go run for a bit. In an hour or two go looking for him." He turned around and walked back towards the tent. What on earth was going on with all the animals, they were all going crazy.

/

Terra fell forward and landed on her hands and knees. She looked ahead of her, "Redfeather are you alright?"

"Super, sweetie," he said getting up quickly, "come on quick now." He helped her up and they went off running more as the bear was still close behind him.

"Why is it always bears," Terra sobbed. She heard a sound and gasped turning her head. All she saw was a streak of white, and then she and Redfeather were on the back of a horse. She looked down, "Adonis? Oh Adonis," she said hugging his neck, "you came for me. Such a good boy."

She turned her head and saw the bear still behind them. "Redfeather hang on." He nodded vigorously. Terra whistled and Adonis quickened his speed. She saw the Indian encampment up ahead. She turned back around and saw the bear was gone. She sighed in relief.

"Sweetie!" shouted Redfeather. She turned and gasped as the bear was in front of her. Adonis stopped and Terra looked down at it. She narrowed her eyes and stared it down. "What are you doing?" Redfeather whispered.

"Quiet," she said softly. He blinked then watched. The bear took a step forward and grunted, "Your horse is pretty quick isn't he." Terra gasped, not another one. Redfeather blinked and said, "her too?" Terra nodded her mouth agape.

"My name is Catara," she said with a soft smile, "you're my new cub." Terra blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

/

Ratcliffe sat at his desk and placed his head in his hands. First he heard the confirmation that his wife was pregnant, and now her damned horse has run off. He groaned today was not going the way he wanted it to at all. He was ecstatic about Terra being pregnant, but he couldn't see her. He couldn't hold her, he couldn't watch their child grown in her belly. He sighed, and then if she died at some point during her stay with the Natives, the babe would too.

He looked up and saw Kohana sitting in the chair watching him. He sighed and wiped a hand over his face. He narrowed his eyes, why haven't they come looking for her yet. Did they think he was a beast and had killed her? He lowered his head, would Terra defend him?

He looked up at her, he swallowed and looked back down. Where was Terra? The Native girl wouldn't tell him where her encampment was, he was sure. He rose from the desk and walked over towards the bed. He looked down at Terra's side and saw her locket on her side of the bed.

He needed her back now, but how? He raked a hand through his hair, where was she? He sighed and looked down at their bed. Once he got her in bed, she would be lucky if he ever let her get off of it again.

/

"Yep," said Catara with a smile, "you're my new cub. It's been decided."

"By whom?" asked Terra looked at the bear.

"Well…" Catara lowered her head, "you know… I'm not sure, but it's what your scent is." Terra shook her head slowly not understanding. She shook her head, "alright, come on Mama Bear," she said jumping off of Adonis and leading her menagerie of animals into the encampment.

She led them into her home and sighed in relief seeing Nagamao, "you'll never guess what's happened." Before Nagamao could speak, Catara walked in. Nagamao's mouth opened in a silent scream.

"This is Catara, and I'm her new cub." Nagamao blinked, then looked at Catara and then back at Terra and burst into peals of laughter. Terra rolled her eyes, "I'm so glad you find this amusing." Nagamao then fell to the ground and rolled around laughing hard. Terra groaned, "yes, yes very funny. Now how do I keep her away from the other Natives so they don't hurt her?"

Nagamao wiped at tears and smiled as she was able to breathe again, "we tell them she's your Mother." Terra frowned and glared at her, "Nagamao I'm being serious."

"So am I," she said nodded, "come on, Kineks," she said. Terra blinked, Rosebud? She smirked, she supposed there could be worse things she could be called. Terra smiled as Nagamao took her hand and led her outside towards the Chief's home.

"Chief Powatan," Nagamao called. Terra blinked as a woman came out of the hut. She tilted her head, Pocahontas. She was the Chief's daughter. She and Terra did not speak, Pocahontas was a wonderer and was always gone in the woods.

"Father, Nagamao and Terra are here," Pocahontas called into the home.

"Her name is Kineks now," said Nagamao with a bright smile. Pocahontas smiled at her and then looked at Terra's animal companions raising a brow.

"My horse," she said, "my Turkey, and… my mother," she said gesturing towards Catara. Pocahontas tilted her head, "may she keep you safe." Catara smiled proudly. Pocahontas ran off. Terra kept her gaze on her as she ran off into the woods.

"Nagamao and Kineks, is it?" asked Powhatan appearing outside the tent. He smiled at Terra and then blinked at the animals, "Friends?"

"Pet," she said gesturing towards Adonis, "friend," she said towards Redfeather, "and mother," she said towards Catara. Powhatan pet Catara's head and said, "she is very pretty." Terra smiled and said, "sir, this is my horse. He found me in the woods while I was being chased." Powhatan raised a brow.

"I have to send him back to my husband or else he'll come searching for him. Please let me use this as the opportunity to send word to my husband that I'm alive." Powhatan tilted his head and thought, "what have you in mind?"

/

Ratcliffe was reading reports from his men when he heard a large commotion outside. "Adonis! It's Adonis!" called people. "Alert the Governor." He rose and walked outside. He sighed in relief at seeing the white horse walking into camp. He walked over to him, "you had me worried. I was afraid I would have to go out looking for you, at least you can find your way back to camp." He smirked, Terra would have been screaming for him to come find her.

He tilted his head seeing a satchel hanging from his neck. "What do you have there?" he asked. He pulled the bag from the horse's neck and stroked him, before opening the bag. He blinked and pulled the contents out. He gasped and felt his stomach tighten and his eyes water.

There was a lock of red hair woven with a flower. He swallowed and looked at the item in his hand. It was Terra's hair. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it, and then inhaled the scent of her hair. He sighed in relief, "she's alive, my wife is alive. Terra."

/

Terra was singing softly as Nagamao laid her head on her lap as she slept. Dyani was asleep with her as well. Kuruk had been the one who lead Adonis to the Fort. He should be back soon.

Terra was leaning against Catara who was also sleeping. She pet her neck and continued to sing. It was soothing, to know he would get a piece of her soon. Hopefully he would realize what it meant. She blinked as there was a sound outside.

Kuruk walked in and said, "Adonis is returned and your man got the bag." She smiled nodded her head, "Thank you Kuruk." He nodded and looked down at Dyani. He smiled sweetly. "You can lay down with her on the bed," said Terra, "I don't mind." He smiled at her and nodded his head in thanks as he removed his moccasins and then got into bed with his wife.

Terra continued to sing for many hours, unable to sleep for some reason. She knew she should rest for the wellbeing of her baby, but… she sighed and looked down at her stomach. She felt like she was having a boy. It was just a strange feeling she kept having. She looked up, what would she name a boy?

Terra felt herself yawning and she stretched and then laid back against Catara, a little sleep wouldn't hurt her. She nuzzled against her mother bear and smiled as she fell asleep that night.


	28. Friends in the Forest and A New Life

**Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.**

**A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.**

**Crystal belongs to IloveAnime. Nagamao (and family) belongs to CedesofEmerald. Kohana belongs to MsNeverMind. Dyani and Kuruk belong to Avalon-Mist.**

**Happy Mother's Day to any readers who are mothers! Here is my Mother's Day present to you! ^_^**

Terra awoke early and gently laid Nagamao against Catara's fur. She smiled and stretched as she rose from her floor. She looked at the bed and smiled at Kuruk and Dyani. She stretched again and then walked out of her tent. She looked around and breathed in the fresh air. It was amazing, how she was always excited about a new day here. Back at the Fort, she'd usually grumbled as she did the exact same thing everyday.

Terra walked along the village and said hello to anyone she saw. Most had warmed up to her, apparently there was even a woman making Terra clothing as her dress was becoming snug on her belly and breasts.

She walked around and froze seeing children and men shooting bows and arrows as pictures. She tilted her head and slowly approached walking over to them. The men were teaching the children how to do it. She hadn't done any Archery in a while. She watched as a little boy hit a picture of a deer on their target and she smiled as he jumped up and cheered.

A man turned to her and said, "do you shoot?"

"I did, back home. It's been a long time though," she said biting her lip. He gestured towards the targets. It started with a big deer then as the targets were lined up the deer got smaller. She tilted her head.

He handed her a bow and a few arrows, "give it a go, Kineks." She swallowed then looked up at him. She took her stance and held the bow tightly. He adjusted her hands a little and whispered instructions into her ear. She released the arrow on his mark and she got the center on the biggest deer. He nodded, "next one."

She walked sideways and shot the next target, and they went on like that until the seventh one where the deer was very small. She pulled the string back and took a deep breath as she eyes the deer. She loosed the arrow and it soared through the arrow hitting the little deer. Everyone around cheered. She smiled and blushed.

/

Ratcliffe looked up and arched a brow as Wiggins walked into his tent. Wiggins walked over to the Native girl and began helping her undress to bathe her. Ratcliffe rolled his eyes, Wiggins was pink in the face.

Ratcliffe rose and said, "I'll give you privacy." Kohana looked up at him and began begging him with her eyes, not to leave her alone with Wiggins. He raised a brow and turned around rolling his eyes. She smiled and then got undressed and stepped into the tub.

"I could clean myself," she said as Wiggins began trying to clean her with trembling hands. He looked down at her and said, "I was told to care for you, and so I shall." Ratcliffe raised a brow and turned around. He blinked seeing Kohana and Wiggins looking at each other, glaring.

"Alright children," he said bitterly, "play nice." Kohana hmphed and turned away from Wiggins as he washed her arm. Wiggins looked at Ratcliffe and sighed as he continued scrubbing her clean. Ratcliffe rolled his eyes up towards the heavens, surely someone was laughing at him. No one was getting a long around him.

He heard a splash then a coughing. He turned and his brows rose. Wiggins had fallen in the tub somehow and was on top of Kohana. Wiggins turned red and jumped out of the tub, "sorry… sorry." Kohana nodded her head looking down and blushing.

Ratcliffe crossed his arms and smirked looking at Wiggins. Wiggins finished cleaning her averting his eyes, then he dashed out after Kohana was dressed. She cleaned up the mess and then looked at Ratcliffe who was still standing with his arms crossed and smirking. She turned bright pink and looked away from him.

He chuckled and walked back to his desk. He looked over at the bed, Terra would be there resting if she were here. He sighed, but she wasn't. He smirked then, but her lock of hair was all the proof he needed to know she was alive. And their baby.

He put his head in his hands and smiled, their baby. He was sure Terra was being as safe as she could be. He rolled his eyes and groaned, knowing his wife… no, no she wasn't. He chuckled and thought, was it a boy or a girl? He leaned back and looked up at the roof of the tent, would she want a girl or a boy?

He of course wanted a son, but as long as the baby was healthy he wouldn't care. He smiled, he was sure Terra would be a wonderful mother. He would try his best to be a good father. He looked down, his father hadn't been very kind to him, but… he'd always strived to be the best to prove himself to him. To no avail, however. He sighed, his father had died without ever acknowledging his accomplishments.

His mother had tried, his father had been abusive to her, but she had always tried to make her son happy. Ratcliffe had never hit Terra, her father had once and it had taken all he had not to break Benjamin's face in. He'd promised himself and his mother one night after his father had come home drunk and beaten her that he would never hit a woman, and he was true to his word. He smirked, Terra was likely to hit him back.

/

Terra was sitting on the banks of the river as Nagamao swam and Catara tried to catch fish. Dyani sat beside her watching them with glee. Terra had a bow and a quiver full of arrows beside her. The man who helped her with the archery lesson today had given them to her.

"Terra come swim with me," said Nagamao. Terra shook her head, "the cold isn't good for the baby." Nagamao sighed, but nodded.

"You could get in for a little while," said Dyani, "come on," she said standing and walking over towards the river. Terra looked at Redfeather who nodded at her. She patted his head and then rose walking into the water.

Catara caught a fish and walked up to the bank to eat it. Terra smiled at her and then gasped as Dyani splashed her. She turned to her and giggled, then splashed her back. The three began to splash each other and giggle.

They played in the water for a time, and then Nagamao and Dyani headed back to their homes to see their families. Terra grabbed her bow and slung the quiver over her shoulder. "Come on," she said walking into the woods. Redfeather and Catara looked at each other and then started following after her.

Terra smiled as the wind blew around her. "Hello again," she said to it, "you're always leading me to amazing places, where will you lead me today." She laughed as the wind pushed her forward. She followed it and looked around the woods, god this place was beautiful.

Trees everywhere, flowers, all sorts of nature. It truly was amazing. Tree breathed in the air and closed her eyes. It was so beautiful. It soothed her aching heart, but she missed him so much she was sure the pain would never go away.

She gasped as she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned and gasped at the sight before her.

"Terra?" Terra's eyes filled with tears, John Smith. She smiled and said, "oh John!" She dashed to him and he hugged her, "oh look at you," he said. She smiled up at him and said, "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too," he said, "you have no idea how worried the Governor has been." Terra blinked then lowered her eyes, "worried?"

"Extremely, he's been taking good care of your little Indian friend though," he said, "if that makes you feel better. She's not allowed outside of his tent and he stays in there almost always now." Terra smiled softly. John raked a hand through his hair, "and here you are." He froze seeing the Turkey and the bear, "new pets?" She shrugged, "friends."

John chuckled and said, "so you did send the hair with Adonis?" She nodded smiling, "I wanted to let him know I was okay."

"And the baby?"

"Healthy," she said, "I haven't been as sickly, the Indians are taking very good care of me." He nodded, "I know." She blinked then furrowed her brows. He scratched his head, "there's no way I can get you to come back with me?"

Terra went to speak, then heard her name being shouted. She turned her head. "Terra! Dyani is in labor!" shouted Nagamao racing towards her through the forest. She froze seeing the blonde haired man. Terra turned to look at John and then looked at Nagamao.

"Give this to my husband," she said kissing him on the mouth, "tell him I'm safe," she said, "tell him I'm fine, we're fine," she said stroking her stomach, "tell him I love him." John went to speak, but she was off with the little Indian girl in a heartbeat.

"Has there been any complications?" asked Terra as they raced towards the encampment.

"No, her water broke right as I dropped her off at the house. I grabbed Kuruk then went off looking for you. The Medicine Man and the Midwife are with her now." Terra nodded and said, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You'll be fine," said Nagamao as they ran into the encampment and then towards Dyani's house.

/

"Governor!" John said dashing into the tent. Ratcliffe looked up and blinked, "I see you've come back. The men thought you'd gotten mauled by a bear or something."

"Better," said John with a smile. Ratcliffe narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "I saw Terra in the woods." Ratcliffe's breath hitched and he looked down, "how… how was she?"

"Fine," said John looking at his boot, "she… asked me to give you something." Ratcliffe looked up. John approached him and pecked his cheek.

"Good god man! What are you doing?" he shouted lurching back.

"She kissed me on the mouth, be glad I kissed you on the cheek," John muttered. Ratcliffe froze then cleared his throat adjusting his shirt, "yes… well… thank you for your… consideration." John looked down at him, "she said she was safe, that she and the baby are both fine, and that she loves you." Ratcliffe blinked and looked up at John.

"I was trying to get her to come back with me, but a child ran up said something in their tongue and then they both ran off. The child's face was quite alarmed." Kohana raised a brow, "Dyani… one of the women caring for Terra is heavily pregnant, perhaps that is it."

Ratcliffe looked at her and then back at John, "she looked healthy? Cared for?"

"Oh yes," he said, "she had a smile on her face when I came across her. She's also… bigger," he said slowly. Ratcliffe raised a brow. John gestured at his stomach. Ratcliffe blinked then looked down and cleared his throat, "yes well… she is pregnant Smith… I would expect the baby to grow a little."

"She misses you very much," said John. Ratcliffe looked up at him and nodded, "that'll be all Smith." John nodded and turned to leave the tent.

/

"Ah!" Dyani cried out, "it hurts it hurts so bad!" Terra wiped at her head with a damp cloth, "I'm so sorry," she kissed her head, "just think when all of this is over you'll have a beautiful little baby to hold." Dyani smiled and looked over at Kuruk who was holding her hand and kissing it repeatedly.

The Midwife had tried to say it was improper for him to be there, he dared her to try to remove him. Terra had come in during their argument and had said that he had a right to be there if he wished. Dyani would like it as well. The woman was silent then and simply kept a close watch.

Nagamao sat in the corner with the pets, tears slowly running down her face. She was afraid for Dyani. Dyani looked over at her, "I'm okay young one, truly." Nagamao nodded her head and sniffled petting Crystal who nuzzled her face and licked at her tears.

The hours went by quickly and Dyani's pain grew. Kuruk held her hand and soothed her as best he could. Terra continued wiping at her head and doing anything she could to make her comfortable. She had been nervous at first, but it was okay now.

"It's time," said the Midwife looking at Dyani, "you can push now." Dyani did as the woman said and cried out. Kuruk kissed her head repeatedly, "I'm so sorry, I can't take it away," he told her, "I would if I could. You know I would."

About an hour later, there was a healthy cry as the newborn came into the world. Terra wrapped the baby in blankets after the Midwife cleaned her. Terra smiled down at the beautiful little girl in her arms. She was so beautiful. She turned and walked over to Dyani, "Dyani… this is your beautiful little girl."

Dyani sobbed and smiled opening her arms to take her baby from Terra. Terra reached for Nagamao, "sweet one come here." Nagamao rose and wiped at her eyes. Terra kissed her head and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, "look here, this little girl is to be like a little sister to you. You will take care of her won't you?" Nagamao looked up at her and nodded smiling, "she's so beautiful."

Kuruk stroked his daughter's head and smiled at his wife. "What are you going to call her?" asked Nagamao. Dyani and Kuruk looked at each other and smiled. Kuruk kissed the babe's head, "Mika." Terra smiled, "it would be an animal." Dyani giggled, "it suits her."

"Intelligent Raccoon?" Nagamao said slowly, "okay… she's your baby." Terra giggled and kissed her head. Terra looked at Dyani and kissed her head, "you are amazing, do you know that?" Dyani blushed and smiled at her.

The days passed, and little Mika grew bigger. Terra was constantly helping Kuruk and Dyani with her, to help her prepare for her own baby. She took it like she usually did, quite well. Mika seemed to really like Terra and would always be soothed when she started singing.

Today Terra and Nagamao were out walking around the river. Nagamao was throwing sticks for Crystal to go fetch. Redfeather looked up at Terra and said, "you seem really down today, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm just thinking," she said sadly.

"About what?"

Terra looked down and said, "I think today is my Birthday." He blinked then lowered his head, "oh." She sighed and said, "I would have liked to be with my husband today." Nagamao frowned and said, "why?" Terra shrugged, "I just wanted to be with him today." She sighed she'd dreamed of him all night.

She'd woken up and cried until Nagamao came to get her for their walk. She'd dreamed of holding him, touching him, kissing him. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

Nagamao looked at Crystal then frowned. Terra was so sad. "Well… why not… send him a message," said Nagamao.

"It's getting more depressing each time I send one," said Terra "I just want to see him again, even if it's just for a moment." Nagamao looked down and sighed. Terra felt tears come to her eyes and she shook her head, "no more tears, I've cried enough."

Nagamao bit her lip then took her hand and pulled her towards somewhere in the woods, "come this way." Terra tilted her head and smiled at her young friend, "where are you taking me?"

"Close your eyes." Terra raised a brow and smirked. "Trust me," said Nagamao. Terra did as she asked and Nagamao led her through the forest. She swallowed and looked around, this was where she'd seen Terra the first time. She lowered her head, "open them."

Terra opened her eyes and gasped, falling to her knees tears falling from her eyes. It was the spring, her spring.

**What lies in store for our couple I wonder. ;) Anyone who sends me a review I'll give them a preview of the next chapter. If you tell me something you'd like to see in an upcoming chapter I'll send you a larger preview. Happy Mother's Day!**


	29. Soon

**Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.**

**A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.**

**Crystal belongs to IloveAnime. Nagamao (and family) belongs to CedesofEmerald. Kohana belongs to MsNeverMind. Dyani, Kuruk, and Mika belong to Avalon-Mist.**

**Hi guys sorry it's taken me longer to update than I said. I started not feeling well and haven't been doing much writing. Anyway I'm feeling better now and have decided to celebrate by updating that chapter I promised you guys like Wednesday.**

Nagamao smiled softly, "let me… go see if I can find him." Terra looked at her, "what? Nagamao you could get into trouble."

"Let me deal with that," said Nagamao, "it's your Birthday," she said with a soft smile, "everyone should get one wish on their Birthday." Terra smiled and nodded. Crystal walked over to Nagamao and they slowly walked towards the Fort. Nagamao was shaking like a leaf, she'd never been so frightened.

She looked up at the large fortress and slowly walked inside. She looked around and bit her lip as several men paused and stared at her. She took hold of some of Crystal's fur and she looked around, "where is Kohana?"

/

Kohana blinked as she heard her native tongue spoken. She rose from the chair and turned towards the entrance of the tent. "What's wrong?" asked Ratcliffe. She tilted her head and listened. She gasped and dashed for the entrance of the tent.

Ratcliffe shot up and was behind her in seconds outside the tent. "Nagamao!" shouted Kohana stunned. Nagamao was surrounded by men, Crystal in front of her growling. "Nagamao!" she shouted again. Nagamao turned and gasped, she smiled, "Kohana!" She took off and dashed towards her.

Kohana fell to her knees and pulled Nagamao close when she ran into her arms. Tears fell down her face as her held the child close. Ratcliffe looked at the men, "leave them alone! Scatter!" The men all ran off.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kohana.

"Terra," said Nagamao pointing towards the forest. Ratcliffe gasped and looked up towards where she was pointing. Terra, his Terra was in the forest?

/

Terra waited at the spring, she stroked Catara's fur and waited patiently. She heard something behind her and she blinked. She slowly turned her head, "you've got to be kidding me," she cursed. Catara turned and growled.

Not twenty feet from them stood a large black bear. "Why is it always bears," Redfeather sobbed. The bear roared and Terra shrieked as she hid behind Catara. She grabbed her bow and set and arrow on it.

"No don't," said Catara, "just let me handle this."

"I won't let him kill you," she said. Catara smirked at her, then roared at the other bear. Terra screamed as the monstrous animals began to fight.

/

Nagamao looked up as she heard the scream. Kohana froze. Ratcliffe felt his stomach clench, he knew that scream. The three were up and on their feet in seconds running off towards it.

Terra shrieked as Catara put her on her back and ran with her and Redfeather riding on her. "He's too quick," said Terra turning, "just let me shoot him!"

"Kineks!" shouted Nagamao.

"Terra!" shouted her husband's voice. Terra gasped and then shrieked as she was thrown off of Catara.

"Catara!" she groaned. She clutched at her stomach, please be okay please be okay. Catara turned and roared at the large black bear. Terra set an arrow, took aim, then fired. She shot him in the back, not that, that seemed to slow him down any.

He looked at her growled. Terra aimed an arrow and then before she loosed it, several were loosed behind her. She turned and gasped. Indians. She was pulled by one of them out of the way.

"Catara!" she screamed as tears filled her eyes, "Catara run!"

/

Ratcliffe heard Terra screaming and crying. He ran faster and gasped at the sight he came across. Two bears fighting, and a group of Indians trying to kill them. He looked around, Terra, where was she?

"Kineks!" shouted Nagamao. The male bear turned and growled at her. She gasped. Ratcliffe grabbed her and put her behind him, he'd forgotten a gun. "Kineks!" shouted Nagamao.

"Your flower was dragged back to the encampment," said a voice beside her. She turned and gasped. Kocuom. He glared down at her, "she was trying to escape, hopefully now the Chief will rid us of her."

"That's a lie!" shouted Nagamao, "it's her Birthday, I was bringing her to her husband!" Before Ratcliffe could move the child, Kocuom slapped her. Ratcliffe then pulled her upward and held her closely, "what's happened?"

"Terra's in trouble," said Nagamao, "Kocuom thinks that she was trying to escape." A loud scream filled the air and Ratcliffe and Nagamao turned, and like a bolt of red lighting, they both saw long red hair in a mix of copper. Terra was quite literally being pulled back to the Tribe.

"Catara!" Terra cried out, "Catara, come back!" Nagamao gasped and turned to look at the two bears. She shrieked as Crystal then raced in, biting the male bears back.

"Crystal!" shouted Nagamao. Kocuom ran off back towards the village. Ratcliffe looked around, "where is Kohana?"

"She fell a little ways back," said Nagamao sobbing into his neck. The other Indians left as well, deciding to let Nature take its course with the animals. Ratcliffe looked at the child, "why are you crying?"

"Crystal… and the smaller bear… Crystal is mine… the bear is Terra's." Nagamao jumped down, "Crystal," she whistled, "Crystal come here!" If her wolf friend heard her, it wasn't shown.

"Here," said a voice behind them. Ratcliffe turned and saw Wiggins with a gun. Ratcliffe quickly took aim and whistled. Catara and Crystal turned to look at him and then dashed away from the other bear. Ratcliffe fired, and the other bear fell to the ground. He sighed and looked down at the small child.

"I have to go back," she said, "Terra is in danger."

"Take me to her," said Ratcliffe.

"No, that will only anger them further, see to Kohana. I'll handle it. We'll… figure something out." Before Ratcliffe could say another word to the child she ran off, the bear and wolf behind her.

He looked over at the dead one, "Wiggins, have some men come grab this. See if anyone wants bear for dinner." Wiggins blinked, then nodded. "I want the coat for a rug," he said as he walked off.

"Kohana!" he called.

"Over here!" she shouted. He turned and saw her hobbling towards him. He picked her up, "did you trip?" She nodded. He sighed, "Wiggins, when you're done with that, come bandage up her foot." Wiggins nodded, "yes sir."

/

Terra was thrown before the Village Chief. "What's happened?" he asked.

"She was in the woods, towards where her man village is," said Kocuom, "she was trying to escape to run back to him."

"That's a lie," said Terra, "I was walking and lost my way. I get lost all the time."

"Liar!" shouted Kocuom. Terra looked down.

"I saw your man, but my sister wasn't with him. He must have did away with her." She glared at him.

"That's not true!" shouted a voice behind them. They turned. Nagamao stood quite defiantly, Crystal on one side of her Catara on the other.

"I saw Kohana myself, she's alive and well. It's thanks to Terra's man that I'm still alive. It's thanks to Terra's man, that her mother is still alive," she said gesturing towards Catara. Terra gasped then began to cry.

Catara walked over to her and nuzzled her. Terra wrapped her arms around her neck, "I was so scared I might lose you." Powhatan looked down at her and sighed. Nagamao looked up at him, "you must believe me. I went into their encampment to find her-"

"Why were you in their village?" asked Powhatan.

"It's Terra's birthday," she said defiantly stomping her foot, "she wanted to see her husband, I wasn't going to make her suffer on her birthday." Powhatan went to speak then blinked seeing a mark on her face, "what happened."

"Kocuom hit me, when I tried to tell him I was trying to make Terra happy. She's so sad here. She wants to see her husband," she said, "She wants to be with him and have her baby with him. She's getting bigger as is her baby. He should be seeing this with her, but he's not because you still haven't given her back." Powhatan's brows rose, he then looked at Kocuom, "did you hit her?"

"Chief I-"

"Did you hit her?"

"Yes, I did." Powhatan looked down at Nagamao, "you had pure intentions, and you only wanted to make your friend happy, I will not punish you." She smiled softly. He looked at Kocuom, "but you will be punished, by her father. You will work with him in the fields for three days." Kocuom groaned, but nodded. He turned and stalked off.

Terra turned to Powhatan. He offered her his hand, "you and I need must speak." She took his hand and he pulled her up and led her towards his tent.

/

Ratcliffe downed his fifth glass of wine, this… this was ridiculous. He'd been so close. He threw the glass and it shattered against a bookshelf. "Damn it all!" he shouted. Now Terra could be in danger.

"It's her Birthday," said Kohana. Ratcliffe turned to her, his face filled with fury. "That's why Nagamao brought her, its Terra's birthday and she wanted to see you." Ratcliffe flinched bit his lip closing his eyes tightly. He fell to his knees and cried hard, he'd been so fucking close to seeing her.

/

Terra sat down and looked up at Powhatan when they walked into his tent. He looked down at her, "you seem to attract wild animals," he said with a smirk. She sighed, "especially bears." He chuckled, "you've grown much since you've been here. I can only hope that this might convince your man to leave."

Terra sighed, "nothing is ever certain. I'm afraid you might have to keep hoping. The King wanted the land too." Chief Powhatan tilted his head, "your Chief?" She nodded, "it's complicated to explain, I don't know how I would be able to."

"You are still alive, and if what Nagamao says, Kohana is also still alive. The fact that your man protected Nagamao as well at your bear friend, shows me many things about him, but… I do not believe your lessons are over. To have a Bear as a Spirit Guide, means that you have many questions," he explained, "and instead of asking other people for the answers, you should ask yourself." Terra blinked.

"Sacrificing for the greater good, is the message you received from your Turkey as well. These are very important things, and I believe you should learn what they mean before I return you. I think that's why you're here." She nodded her head at him, "yes Chief."

"Find the answers you seek, and then you will be free to go home." Terra looked up at him, "how will I know when that is?" He smirked down at her, "you'll know." She sighed, but nodded. She walked out of the tent, and headed towards her own home. Catara and Redfeather behind her.

"Sweetie?" Redfeather said looking up at her, "are you alright?" Terra nodded and said, "yes, I… I think so." She walked into her house and furrowed her brows seeing a garment on her bed. She looked around. She walked over to it, and picked it up. It was obviously for her, it was loose. She looked down at her swelling stomach, it would have room for the baby.

She began undoing her dress, then she stepped out of it, and then pulled on the brown garment. She looked down at herself, as she pulled the sleeves up. She looked down at it, it was very pretty, and very comfortable. She smiled softly and looked over at Redfeather and Catara, "well, what do you think?"

"Very nice," said Catara with a smile.

"You look very pretty," said Redfeather nodding. Terra smiled and looked down at herself. She walked outside and smiled, it was getting dark. She looked down and began walking, she wasn't going anywhere. She looked down at the ground and smiled softly as she stroked her stomach.

Catara and Redfeather walked closely behind her, they exchanged glances and then looked back at her. Terra took a deep breath and looked up at the sky as the wind blew around her. "Please take this with you," she said to the wind as she continued walking through the village.

"I know there's someone, somewhere, someone," she sang, "who's sure to find me soon." Redfeather and Catara looked at each other, then at Terra. "After the rain goes, there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow soon. Soon it won't be just pretend, soon a happy ending," she sang, "love can you hear me, if you're near me. Sing your song, sure and strong," she sang wrapping arms about herself, "and soon." Terra sighed.

/

Ratcliffe walked out of his tent and starting walking to the shore. He looked up at the sky, was Terra looking at it? He sighed and looked down. "I know there's someone, somewhere, someone," he sang, "who's sure to find her soon. After the rain goes, there are rainbows. She'll find her rainbow soon. Soon my breaking heart will mend," he sang clutching his chest, "soon a happy ending. Troubles behind her, I will find her," he sang looking out at the sea, "homeward bound, safe and sound, and soon."

He blinked then, as a wind full of leaves of varying colors flew around him. He raised a brow as he heard a voice. He blinked, he knew that voice. He lowered his head, it sounded like Terra. Ratcliffe shook his head, he was losing his mind.

/

Terra smiled at Pocahontas as she walked by her. "How are you feeling Kineks," she asked. Terra turned to face, "I'm fine," she said, "just getting some air. It's better than being cooped up all day." Pocahontas nodded, "let me know if you need anything." Terra smiled at her. Pocahontas went on her way and Terra did as well.

She stayed close to the village, so no one thought she was trying to run away again. Terra went by the river, and walked along it watching her reflection in the water. The moon was up now and shining brightly in the sky. She sighed, time went by so quickly. Part of her was happy about it, meaning as the days went she would get to see her husband again. The other part was upset, because as her child was growing inside of her, her husband wasn't with her to see it.

Perhaps he'd seen a pregnant woman before, she thought. She looked up, she didn't know anything about his parents. She sighed and smiled as the wind blew around her, "hello there, did you take my message?" She giggled and looked over at Redfeather and Catara, "you two are being strange."

"You're one to talk," said Redfeather. Terra giggled, "I feel… I feel good today."

"But you didn't get to see him," said Redfeather.

"No," she said, "but… I know there's a chance of me seeing him again soon." Redfeather tilted his head. Terra sighed and took a deep breath and said, "I'll be back with my husband soon." Redfeather and Catara smiled at her.

Terra sighed, "if I could break away, I'd run to him today. And somehow I know he's on his way to me, John you and I were meant to be," she sang. She looked up at the moon with a bright smile, "far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart," she said reaching out towards the moon.

"Far longer than forever, as simple as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are," sang Ratcliffe looking up at the moon, holding Terra's locket safely in his left hand.

"Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond," sang Terra.

"Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond," sang Ratcliffe, "far longer than forever."

"Far longer than forever," Terra sang.

"I swear that I'll be true," sang Ratcliffe.

"I swear that I'll be true," sang Terra. They then sang together, "I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. Far longer than forever, like no love ever known," they sang. Terra smiled, "and with your love," they sang together, "I'll never be alone."

"Far longer than forever," sang Terra.

"Much stronger than forever," sang Ratcliffe.

"And with your love, I'll never be alone." Terra wrapped her arms around herself, "we'll be home soon," she said looking up at the sky. She looked down at Catara and Redfeather, "let's go see if Dyani needs help with Mika." She walked off towards Dyani and Kuruk's home.

**Please review! I'll give you a preview for the next chapter. And I'm still taking wishes for the upcoming chapters. I've already written out a few of them. Is there anything you'd really like to see?**


	30. Awkward Conversations

**Disclaimer: I own no Disney Characters or rights to songs used in this Fanfiction, I am merely a fan.**

**A/N: I do however own Terra, and you will face my wrath if you steal her.**

**Crystal belongs to IloveAnime. Nagamao (and family) belongs to CedesofEmerald. Kohana belongs to MsNeverMind. Dyani, Kuruk, and Mika belong to Avalon-Mist.**

**Hi guys sorry it took so long to update. Avalon and I along with our two children and my husband had to drive all the way to St. Louis for our Big brother's wedding. It was like... a 15 hour drive. My poor husband drove the whole way there, but then on the way back we did find a nice hotel that we got twenty dollars off on because my husband is a Veteran. Anyway, then all of the females got sick, everyone by my husband got a cold in St. Louis. DX And then... I've been having hard time writing the next chapter, and I didn't want to post this one until I had written that one, but I've decided you all have waited more than long enough. So here is chapter 29 of A New World. **

**Oh! And before I forget anyone who gave me ideas for what they would like to appear in upcoming chapters, a few of them show up in this one. I've forgotten who asked for what, but I'm pretty sure I got most of them done in this chapter. If you have anything else you'd like seen, let me know and I'll see if I can work it it. I do have a few requests that are appearing in the next chapter, so if your idea isn't in this one, it's sure to show up in the next one.**

**And one more thing! There's a particular scene in here that is Copy righted by Mel Brooks. If you can find it, Voleur will give you a cyber apple and I will give you a large preview of the next chapter.**

Terra had been welcomed into Dyani's home with smiles and hugs. Dyani was eager for a little break. Terra looked down at Mika and smiled at her cute little face. She stroked her head and said, "you are so beautiful." Dyani smiled and laid on her bed. Terra looked up at her, "go to sleep, I'll take care of her for a little while." Dyani smiled wide and nodded, "thank you." Terra smiled back and looked down at Mika.

Terra played with Mika, blowing on her stomach and causing her to giggle. Terra smiled down at her and continued to play with her. Mika was such a happy baby, it made Terra happy just looking at her. Terra played with Mika until she was tired, and then she sang her to sleep. Terra set her in her bed, then laid down on the floor beside her and fell asleep as well.

/

Ratcliffe got ready for bed and glanced over at Kohana. He'd had Wiggins lay blankets for her on the floor, so she could sleep. She was laying down, with blankets pulled up over her shoulders. He raised a brow and then set down on his side of the bed. Ratcliffe took a deep breath and then laid down, blowing out the candles on the table by his bed.

He sighed and pulled the sheet and blanket up over himself. He rolled over onto his side and someone how fell asleep. He let his dreams claim him, and was gifted peaceful happy dreams.

_Ratcliffe was at his home. He walked through the familiar halls, and then paused hearing laughing, and giggles. He raised a brow and walked to a door, by his bedroom. He peeked inside the room and smiled. Terra was playing with a baby boy. _

_The babe was crawling around, with Terra chasing him. He was giggling and trying to get away from her. She grabbed hold of him, and rolled him over to blow on his stomach. The child erupted into giggles of delight. Ratcliffe smiled softly watching the exchange between his wife and child. _

"_I'm going to get you," she said as he rolled over and tried to crawl away from her. She followed him and giggled as he hid under a table. "Where are you?" she called looking around, "I can't see you." The baby giggled and Terra went under the table, "rah!" she said grabbing him and kissing on his face. _

_The baby then turned and saw Ratcliffe standing there. "Pa…pa," the child said crawling towards him. Ratcliffe looked down at him, "yes, son?" _

"_Uh… up." Ratcliffe smirked and bent down to pick his son up. Terra smiled sweetly at him and Ratcliffe smiled at her, over his son's head. The babe has his black hair, and his brown eyes. Terra smiled sweetly at her husband and son. _

_Ratcliffe kissed his son's head and walked over towards Terra, kissing her on the mouth. She smiled up at him. The boy kicked his legs, signaling he wanted to be put down. Ratcliffe obliged and set his son down. The boy dashed over to some toys and began playing. Ratcliffe saw his wife smiling at the child and took hold of her waist holding her close. _

_His hand slid up toward her stomach, and he blinked. He looked down and noticed that her stomach was swollen. She was pregnant. She placed her hand over his and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. "I love you," she whispered against his lips. He smiled, "I love you too." They continued kissing, until there was a giggle. They pulled away and turned. _

_Their son was watching them with a big smile on his face. He giggled, "ma… pa… silly." Ratcliffe raised a brow and looked over at his wife. Terra smiled up at him and laid her head on his chest as their son giggled more and went back to playing. _

_Ratcliffe stroked her stomach, "what do you think this one will be?" She shrugged, "I'd like a little girl this time." He smirked, "oh yes, a little girl with your red hair." She smiled up at him. _

/

Terra awoke hearing movement. She opened her eyes and saw Dyani in the main room of the home. Terra stretched, and sighed. Dyani turned to look at her, "I was trying to be quiet." Terra shrugged and looked over at the sleeping babe. She smiled sweetly, and rose from the floor.

"You shouldn't have slept on the floor," said Dyani, "I'm sure your back is hurting." Terra shrugged, "it's alright." Dyani raised a brow and sighed. Terra smiled at her. Dyani tilted her head, then smiled, "my, I just realized what you were in. It suits you," she said. Terra blushed and smiled.

"You're little one is starting to get big," she said nodding her head towards Terra's stomach.

"I should hope so," said Terra sitting up and playing with her hair, "I'm about four months in." Dyani's brow raised and she said, "you've been here three months already?" She thought, it had been that long. Terra sighed and looked down, letting her hair fall.

Dyani looked at her and said, "what did the Chief tell you yesterday?"

"That once I learned the lessons I've been given, I could return home." Dyani sighed. Terra looked at her and said, "its where I belong."

"You could belong here," said the voice of Nagamao behind them. They turned and saw her by the doorway. Terra turned to look at Dyani, a sad frown on her face. Dyani sighed and looked at Nagamao, "young one, Terra's place is with her people, with her husband." Nagamao looked down.

Dyani sighed and said, "I know you love Terra, I love Terra too, but… her place is with her husband." Nagamao shook her head, "she could stay here! We'll take care of her! We'll find her another husband." Terra and Dyani exchanged glances.

"Nagamao," said Dyani, "don't you think her husband has a right to see his child?" Nagamao shook her head tears falling from her eyes, she turned and ran from the tent.

"Nagamao!" shouted Terra going to go after her.

"Leave her," said Kuruk walking out of his bedroom, "she just needs to be alone right now." Terra looked at him, then at Dyani who nodded. Terra sighed and said, "could this get any worse?"

"Don't bait the spirits," said Kuruk with a chuckle walking to his wife, "they won't appreciate it." Terra sighed and said, "I need to go check on Redfeather and Catara. They fell asleep outside." Dyani smiled sweetly and nodded to her.

Terra walked outside and saw Catara and Redfeather curled up with each other. She smirked and sighed taking a deep breath. Redfeather yawned and looked up at her, "what's up Sweetie?"

"Nothing, just coming to check on you," she said stroking Catara's head as she sat up. Terra took a deep breath and walked off towards her hut. She sighed and pushed the flap out of the way. She walked inside and looked around.

Could she stay here? She looked at the bed and thought. She wanted to go back to John, she had to get back to him. She sighed and grabbed her bow and quiver, and began walking around the village. Where had, Nagamao ran off to?

If she had Crystal, she could just have Crystal take her to her. Catara walked up behind her and sniffed, "the young one went that way," she said nodding towards the river. It was by Grandmother Willow's. She sighed, that's where she had gone.

Terra walked back towards Dyani's and borrowed her canoe. Dyani offered to go with her, but Terra was certain this was something she needed to do on her own. Dyani went along anyway, to keep Kocuom away from her.

Dyani put Mika in a Papoose and went off with Terra in the Canoe. Redfeather rode with them, and Catara swam by the canoe to keep them safe. The girls arrived at Grandmother Willow's grove and Terra sighed seeing Nagamao sniffling, Crystal curled up around her.

"Nagamao," she said softly. Nagamao gasped and turned. Terra sighed sadly at her sad face, "little one…" she lowered her head there was no way to go about this delicately. "Little one, one day you'll be an adult," she said sitting down beside her, "And you'll too face hard tasks, and difficult decisions. It's just… part of growing up," said Terra, "when you get older you'll understand why I have to go back."

Nagamao glared and moved away from her, "I don't want to grow up, it doesn't sound fun." Terra and Dyani looked at each other then back at her. Terra smirked, "that's like saying you don't want to be an Indian, it's a part of you," she said, "just as now I'm a part of you, and you're a part of me. We're part of each other." Nagamao looked at her.

Terra pulled Nagamao into her lap, causing Nagamao to shriek from being startled. She looked up at Terra, and Terra gave her a charming smile. Nagamao smiled back and wrapped her arms around Terra's neck. Terra kissed her head, "you will always be with me, and I will always be with you."

/

Kohana sat in the tent as always. She'd lost count of how many days she'd been here. Terra's husband Governor Ratcliffe was very nice to her… although he tended to just ignore her most of the time. She looked over at his desk, he'd been writing in a journal or something.

She couldn't understand it, but she was sure he was keeping track of whatever he was searching for. She wasn't allowed outside of the tent, so she had no clue what it was. She looked around and then saw Voleur and Ginger going to walk out of the tent, the Governor's small dog behind them.

She looked at the doorway of the tent and sighed. She missed seeing the sun, and the earth. She missed the trees, and the birds. She missed the sea.

Ratcliffe heard her sigh, and looked up. Having heard Terra do it so much, that was one sound he knew to look up at. He saw her watching the tent and raised a brow. "Wiggins," he called.

"Coming," Wiggins replied. Wiggins walked inside, "you called sir?"

"Take the girl out, let her get some air. I need to be alone." Kohana looked at Ratcliffe and blinked. He didn't look at her, he simply returned his gaze back to his journal. Wiggins looked at Kohana, "Come Miss."

Kohana rose, and walked out of the tent. She smiled taking a breath of fresh air. She walked along the fort, going towards the sea. Wiggins stayed close behind her, to make sure she didn't wander off.

Kohana walked into the sea and went under the water. She rose and smiled, moving her hands over the top of her head to flatten her hair. Kohana smiled down at the water, "my own home," she sang, "my own home. My own home, my own home." She began to hum as she wet her long black hair and pulled it up over one of her shoulders.

Wiggins swallowed, seeing the curve of her back. "Father's hunting in the forest," she sang, "mother's cooking in the home. I must go to fetch the water, till the day that I am grown. Till I'm grown, till I'm grown. I must go to fetch the water, till the day that I am grown," she sang. Wiggins gulped loudly, he suddenly felt very hot.

She turned and saw Wiggins watching her and smiled sweetly, "then I will have a handsome husband," she sang and turned back to look at her reflection in the water, "and a daughter of my own, and I'll send her to fetch the water, I'll be cooking in the home." She began to hum again, "then I'll send her to fetch the water, I'll be cooking in my home."

She continued humming as she bent back and wet her hair again. She turned to Wiggins with a bright smile, "shall we return now?" He nodded his head vigorously his mouth agape. She giggled and walked back by him with a bright smile.

They walked back into the tent and Wiggins grabbed her a drying cloth and helped dry her off. He swallowed and turned away from her walking from the tent.

Ratcliffe raised a brow and looked at Kohana. She shrugged and continued humming as she played with her hair. He tilted his head and stood, "I need to go check on the men. I trust you won't leave?" She nodded her head, not stopping her humming or her strokes through her hair.

Ratcliffe furrowed his brows then walked outside. He walked over towards the men and asked about any findings. Nothing, as usual. He was starting the think the Spanish had dug everything up. He groaned and turned walking back towards the camp.

"Governor," called a voice behind him. Ratcliffe turned and raised a brow seeing Wiggins standing before him. "I… I was wondering… if we might… have a … private word." Ratcliffe pursed his lips, "I suppose." Wiggins cleared his throat, and the two men walked off to speak privately.

"What's wrong Wiggins?" Ratcliffe asked standing tall and crossing his arms. Wiggins played with his hands, and said "it's about… Miss Kohana." Ratcliffe raised a brow, "what about her?" Wiggins looked down and cleared his throat and tugged at his collar, "well… sir… it's just… I… I have stirrings sir." Both of Ratcliffe's brows rose high on his head, "stirrings?" he said slowly.

Wiggins sighed and clenched his fists before taking a deep breath, "Oh, sir, she's the most incredible creature I've ever seen. It's like there's a volcano erupting inside of me, and the hot lava is rising higher and higher. What is it, sir? What is it?"

Ratcliffe furrowed his brows, then raised one, "Didn't your father ever have this talk with you?" Wiggins shook his head vigorously. Ratcliffe sighed, "Well maybe when you're older." Ratcliffe chuckled softly. Wiggins frowned, "sir… please." Ratcliffe sighed and scratched the back of his head, "when… good god," he groaned, "when a man… likes a woman… parts of the man…tend to… move," he said slowly. He wiped a hand over his face, "this is so awkward."

Wiggins looked up at him and sighed. Ratcliffe took a deep breath, "you're attracted to Kohana," he said, "you think she's pretty." Wiggins nodded, "she's beautiful." Ratcliffe nodded pointing a finger at him, "that! There! That's what is causing the… stirrings. You think she's beautiful… you want her," he said. Wiggins blinked, then lowered his head, "want her?"

Ratcliffe took a deep breath, "why did your father never tell you this."

"I never knew my father sir, he died when I was a baby. My mother died when I was a child." Ratcliffe froze, then cleared his throat, "oh… my apologies." Wiggins nodded. Ratcliffe sighed and said, "what I mean by you want her is…" he thought then groaned, "Terra and I," he said, "whenever I wanted Terra, or she wanted myself… we would… do certain things together," he said.

Wiggins furrowed his brows, then they rose, "oh… oh you mean lovemaking." Ratcliffe scratched the back of his head, "yes… lovemaking. You… you wish to make love to her." Wiggins tilted his head, "does that mean I love her?"

"Only you can answer that," said Ratcliffe looking down at him seriously, "but if you do… I think it best you tell her before she returns to her own people." Wiggins face fell into a frown and he looked down. Ratcliffe set a hand on Wiggins' shoulder, "you… you may like her… but love is a very deep feeling. I wouldn't… I wouldn't tell her you love her, unless you actually feel like you love her."

"How will I know?" he asked. Ratcliffe thought, "well… when I realized I was in love with Terra, I felt… heavy," he said, "my chest felt heavy. I… was unsure of what she would think, or do. I wasn't sure how to make her happy, but," he said softly, "I knew that I never wanted to lose her." Wiggins looked up at him.

"If you love Kohana, and you don't want to lose her, you should tell her." Wiggins nodded, "thank you sir."

"Don't mention it," said Ratcliffe, "I'm sorry that you were unfamiliar with… this." Wiggins gave him a small smile and said, "do you think she likes me?" Ratcliffe smirked, "oh yes, I think she likes you very much," he said as he walked off towards the tent.

Wiggins smiled warmly, then clutched his chest, did it feel heavy? He thought, did he mind if she went back? He looked up at the tent, and thought deeply to himself.

/

Terra was walking through the woods, on her way back to her home in the Indian Encampment. She paused, as she heard something. She grabbed her bow and set an arrow. She began to slowly walk towards the noise, and paused when she heard a voice.

She heard another one and her brows rose. She bent down, and shushed Redfeather and Catara, before climbing into the bush and peering out the other end. She blinked, John Smith was laying on the grass, talking with an Indian woman. And not just any Indian woman… Pocahontas.

Her brows higher, hearing Pocahontas speaking English. Her brows furrowed, so that's how John knew how she was doing. She watched the pair quietly.

"Has your father said anything about sending her back?" he asked. Pocahontas shook her head, "not to me, he speaks to her often though. Perhaps they've spoken about it, and he hasn't told me." John sighed, "the Governor is getting more and more depressed, she needs to be able to leave soon. She's already four months pregnant isn't she?"

Pocahontas shrugged, "I don't speak with her much, she has two other girls who watch over her. The third one, is now in the care of her Husband."

"Kohana," said John, "she's a sweet girl, Ratcliffe's keeping a close eye on her. He's very protective of her."

"Does he like her?" she asked.

"I think it's more he wants his wife back to him alive and well," said John.

"He cares for her," said Pocahontas, "she misses him as well."

"I'm sure she does," he said, "she was always around him. They argued for a time, and then when they started repairing their relationship she ended up with you."

"Well I believe the idea was if we captured her, your men would leave." He chuckled. "But then you got Kohana," she said.

"She was wandering around pretty close to the Fort, I think she was looking for it." Pocahontas shrugged. John sighed, "we should just trade them, if it's that much of a problem."

"My father thinks Kineks was sent to us for a reason," she said, "he won't let her leave until that reason is known. I know him, believe me." John looked up at her, "and talking to him about giving her back?"

"Just makes him angry," she said, "she's being taken care of I promise, you can tell her husband that. Perhaps it will soothe him." John shrugged, "I think it will make him more upset, just because he's taking care of Kohana doesn't mean he'll be okay with me running off and meeting you." Pocahontas tilted her head.

"The Governor isn't particularly fond of… Indians," he said, "he's alright with Kohana because he believes she's the only way he'll get his wife back." Pocahontas blinked. John shrugged, "you only see your own kind, you wouldn't understand." She furrowed her brows. John looked up at her, "promise me you'll take care of her." Pocahontas blinked then looked down at him, "you really like her don't you?"

"That has nothing to do with it," said John, "I honestly hate seeing the Governor so upset. He just wants her back, he'd give all the gold in the world to have her back." Pocahontas tilted her head, "that's that thing you keep looking for right?" He nodded, "but you've already told me there isn't any around." She shrugged, "I've never seen any, it could be anywhere." John sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I won't deny I like her," said John, "but… I like her like a little sister," he said, "if I had ever had a sister, I would have liked to have one like her. She's exactly like I was when I was younger… well almost," he finished on a chuckle. He sighed and sat up, "I'm sure she misses him."

Pocahontas looked at him, "would you miss me if we were separated?" He looked over at her and nodded, "yes, yes I would." She smiled sweetly at him.

Terra pulled out of the bush and quickly walked back towards her home, she wouldn't tell. She wouldn't say anything. She smiled sweetly, so… John was in love with Pocahontas. She looked down at Catara and Redfeather. She gestured for them to come with her, and they walked off home.

/

It was late at night now, and Ratcliffe like most nights was having trouble sleeping. He stood in front of the sea and watched the water. He sighed and took a deep breath raking a hand through his hair. He looked down and saw a few rocks scattered about.

He bent down and picked up a few and then threw one watching as it skipped across the water. He sighed and threw another one. He heard a sound behind him and turned his head. John Smith stood before him. He raised a brow, "Smith." John nodded to him, "Governor."

John went and stood beside him and picked up a few rocks, trying to skip them across the water. He was a lot worse at it than the Governor was. They looked at each other and went to speak, then sighed and looked away from each other.

They both continued skipping rocks. John Smith smirked, the Governor was a lot better at this. "You're very good at this," he said. Ratcliffe nodded and said, "many sleepless nights, with nothing to do." John nodded clearing his throat. He sighed, "how long have you and Terra been married?" he asked.

Ratcliffe turned to look at him, then he thought back, "a little over a year." John nodded and said, "that's a long time." Ratcliffe snorted, "the past three months she hasn't been here." John looked at him, "you really miss her don't you?" Ratcliffe swallowed, then nodded unable to speak.

"Relationships are difficult when you're together all the time," said John, "I would imagine they're more difficult when you're apart." Ratcliffe raised a brow, "Smith… what exactly are you getting at?" John went to answer, but then stopped short. He went to speak again, but then closed his mouth.

"Spit it out Smith!" Ratcliffe shouted. John scratched the back of his head, "I'd go to Thomas about this, but that would be awkward… so I was hoping you would listen to a man's infatuated ramblings." Ratcliffe blinked, then groaned rubbing his temples, "why is everyone coming to me with their romance problems." John blinked.

"Well spit it out Smith, I haven't got all night," said Ratcliffe standing tall and crossing his arms.

"There's this… person… I have… stirrings for-"

"Yes, yes I realized that when you started talking about awkward situations, get on with it."

"Yes… of course Sir… well you see. I've been… thinking about confessing my feelings, for this someone," he said looking at the Governor, "and I find myself rather anxious. And I'm sure… a man in your situation, can relate."

"My situation?" said Ratcliffe raising a brow.

"A possible unrequited love," said John.

"My wife loves me," said Ratcliffe tilting his head, "you told me yourself that she told you to tell me that when you found her in the forest. Or were you lying, so that you could kiss me?"

"No! No! No!" said John shaking his hands and his head, "no, I really did see Terra sir. I just-"

"How did you find her?" asked Ratcliffe cocking out a hip and pursing his lips.

"I was out walking around in the woods," said John, "and… anyway sir… I mean… you two weren't… speaking much before she was captured correct?" Ratcliffe narrowed his eyes, "your point?"

"I'm afraid… that they aren't devoted to me, as Terra is to you. Terra's gone from you, but obviously thinks of you often. I'm with this person all the time and well…" he scratched the back of his head.

_Oh good god, _thought Ratcliffe, _he means Thomas._ He looked at John, _who would have thought the famous Captain John Smith's ball was in the other court._ Ratcliffe smirked and said, "I see… well… what do you want to know exactly," said Ratcliffe putting his left hand on his hip.

"What do I do, if they don't return my feelings," said John. Ratcliffe raised a brow, "well… in this particular case… I would imagine you stay away from them. Or go off somewhere and well prove your feelings."

"Prove my feelings sir? How?" Ratcliffe rolled his eyes, "the supposed Ladies Man has to ask how?" John turned pink and looked down, "oh."

Ratcliffe crossed his arms, "You have a mouth and hand, I'm sure you'll figure out something," he said with a smirk. John turned pink and nodded, "thank you sir." Ratcliffe nodded "if you care for this person, as much as I think you seem to," he started to say, "I'm positive that everything will go well." John smiled, "thank you sir."

Ratcliffe nodded, "good night Smith." John nodded, "good night sir." Ratcliffe walked off, _no wonder why men like Smith. _Ratcliffe returned to his tent and quietly entered. Kohana was asleep on her bed, on the floor. He tilted his head, the air was getting cooler, if the temperature dropped much more, she would freeze.

He sighed, then tilted his head if Wiggins came out with his feelings, she could start sleeping in his tent. He shook his head, he wouldn't think about that right now. He prepared himself for bed, and then laid down. He groaned and looked over at Terra's side of the bed. He missed her… so much.

**You know Ratcliffe... I think you have the wrong idea about John Smith, but if it will put your mind at ease that he wasn't having an affair with your wife, I won't tell you otherwise. ;)**


	31. Hi, I'll update soon promise!

Hi there, I'm so sorry I haven't update, I got SOOOOO busy the last few months I haven't been able to sit and write much. I've written the next chapter a few times and haven't been satisfied with it... but I'm writing it again right now and I'll definitely update it as soon as I can. I'm so sorry you guys have had to wait this long. My husband had shoulder surgery, then we moved to the other side of town. It took a little while to get my computer unpacked, and then I've rewritten the next chapter a few times. I'm going to try to have the new chapter up by next week some time. Tuesday was my Anniversary too, and I'd been wanting to write, but I promised I would spend the whole day with my hubby. :3 It was a very nice day he took me to one of the best restaurants in town. Anyway I haven't forgotten about you guys. I love you all so so much for sticking with me even though I took an unintentional hiatus. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP! :D I hope you all are well!


End file.
